


i can do better - pt version

by hesweetcreature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesweetcreature/pseuds/hesweetcreature
Summary: Um acidente leva a outra estranha competição entre eles (e isso é tudo, Hinata diz a si mesmo)Qual o problema de uma pequena competição entre amigos?———-•isso é uma tradução, e eu tenho permissão total da “buu”, a autora, para traduzir e postar a obra!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can do better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323055) by [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu). 



> Oi gente! Eu sou a Laura, e isso é uma >TRADUÇÃO<. A história NÃO É MINHA e eu tenho total direito e consentimento da autora para traduzir-lá para o Português.
> 
> link original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323055?view_full_work=true
> 
> boa leitura, espero que gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu!

Começa em uma segunda-feira.

Hinata nunca foi fã de segundas, mas isso não é algo anormal. As aulas ocorrem usualmente enquanto ele enche as margens dos livros e cadernos com círculos tortos e mal desenhados, que eram para ser bolas de vôlei (ele imagina a reação de Kageyama vendo aquilo - “depois de todo esse tempo você ainda não consegue nem desenhar uma?” e bufa). É uma segunda normal, seus pensamentos no treino do final do dia.

Quando o sinal finalmente toca e Hinata e Kageyama de alguma forma se encontram em uma corrida até o ginásio, nada parece estar fora do comum. Ele perde, mas até isso é confortavelmente familiar e eles entram discutindo sobre quantas derrotas mais Hinata vai ter que enfrentar até finalmente desistir. (“você só está 3 na frente, Bakageyama!”) 

O treino, na verdade, é tranquilo; Hinata e Kageyama estão treinando passes e Sugawara bate no ombro de Hinata, dizendo que ele está melhorando nas recepções e perguntando com um olhar severo se ele continua treinando fora do horário ao invés de estudar. Ele está, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, na verdade. Ele olha para Kageyama, esperando encontrar um olhar confidente, mas pela primeira vez Kageyama não está prestando a mínima atenção nele. Ao invés disso, ele está acenando tchau e saindo rapidamente para se trocar.

Agora isso, Hinata não estava esperando. Na maioria dos dias Kageyama ficava junto com ele para praticar mais; mesmo que reclamasse sobre isso, Hinata sabia que ele tinha a mesma ânsia para melhorar. Talvez Kageyama não estava se sentindo bem? Mas eles estavam tão sincronizados antes, não poderia ser isso. Hinata vagamente registra as últimas palavras de Sugawara na conversa (unilateral), que se vira para discutir alguma coisa com o capitão, e Hinata manda um “bom trabalho hoje” e vai atrás de Kageyama. 

Kageyama ainda está no vestiário, acocorado em volta de sua mochila enquanto troca a camiseta. Ele pula quando ouve Hinata entrando no lugar, virando a cabeça. Hinata solta um muxoxo quando vê a expressão desinteressada de Kageyama ao ver que é apenas ele, mas logo supera quando vê o quanto o rosto do moreno está vermelho.

“Kageyamaaa,” Hinata começa, chegando perto. “O que foi, você não quis ficar hoje e levantar para mim?” Hinata quase nem pergunta, porque, é claro que Kageyama quer levantar para ele. Por que ele não iria querer? Mas Hinata acha tão estranho o comportamento do amigo quando ele finalmente chega perto, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros largos de Kageyama.

Mais uma vez, ele pula. “Que diabos você acha que está fazendo, boke?” ele pergunta, batendo uma das mãos de Hinata para longe de seus ombros.

Não há nenhuma ameaça na frase, então a mão de Hinata volta para onde estava. Ele está praticamente dizendo para Kageyama o que ele está fazendo (“tentando te convencer a levantar para mim, o que mais?”), quando ouve outra voz se aproximando e a porta abre, com o resto do time entrando. Depois de um rápido aceno, Hinata volta sua atenção para Kageyama para falar algo, sobre o treino de hoje ou talvez sobre comer bolinhos de carne, já que é a vez de Kageyama pagar, mas ele logo para quando sente os ombros de Kageyama arquearem e tensionarem sob suas mãos. Será que ele estava doente?

Se abaixando, Hinata tenta sussurrar o melhor que consegue, o que não é muito diferente de seu tom de voz normal, mas todo mundo está fazendo barulho suficiente para passar despercebido. “Você está se sentindo mal ou algo do tipo?”

Qualquer um concordaria que Hinata não é a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo, mas até ele notou a irregularidade na respiração de Kageyama. Hinata franze o cenho. Estar doente poderia afetar muito os treinos dos dois juntos, e Kageyama totalmente é o tipo de pessoa que negaria estar mal até estar a beira da morte. Depois de afastar o pensamento de ter que cuidar de Kageyama em seu leito de morte, Hinata aperta suas mãos em volta dos ombros do outro.

“Quer que eu diga ao capitão que você não está se sentindo bem?” Ele espera que Kageyama note a verdadeira preocupação em sua voz pelo seu bem-estar, e não somente por causa do voleibol. Ele aumenta um pouco o tom de voz. “Você não pode jogar se estiver doente!”

Com isso, Kageyama vira a cabeça para encarar Hinata. “Eu não estou doente!” Ele explode, e olha assustado em volta, para ver se ninguém percebeu seu pequeno surto; felizmente, todos estão ocupados ouvindo Nishinoya e Tanaka falar sobre alguma série de TV que eles têm visto recentemente.

“Olha, de verdade, eu não estou doente. Só cala a boca e me deixa sozinho agora, nós podemos praticar depois.” A voz de Kageyama é rude, mas Hinata pensa que ele pode só estar tentando o convencer, talvez? Ele acha que sim. Ele sentia que o moreno estava mentindo para ele não ficar preocupado, mas Hinata sempre pensa o melhor das pessoas antes de esperar pelo pior, e as vezes ele se sente generoso o suficiente para dar o benefício da dúvida até para Kageyama, principalmente com a menção de mais levantamentos daqui a pouco. Kageyama provavelmente vai o presentear com comida de ele jogar bem o suficiente, e Hinata está confiante o suficiente de suas habilidades hoje, então ele apenas acena com a cabeça e vai se trocar.

Ou ele estava, de qualquer forma. Quando dez minutos passaram e o resto do time começou a ir embora, Hinata observa que Kageyama ainda continua enrolado em volta da bolsa, mexendo nela como se estivesse procurando por algo importante ali dentro. Na verdade, Hinata se trocou em uns dois minutos, mas em solidariedade a Kageyama (talvez) e a expectativa de treinar com ele o fez ficar enrolando até eles estarem sozinhos na sala do clube. Daichi disse a eles que esperaria do lado de fora para trancar a sala, que era para eles se apressarem e terminarem o que quer que Kageyama estivesse fazendo, que levava tanto tempo. Kageyama cora ao ouvir isso, assentindo rapidamente. Hinata apenas assiste.

Ele fica encarando enquanto Kageyama se levanta de um jeito estranho e troca rapidamente o uniforme de treino pelas calças do uniforme. O pensamento que isso possa ser um pouco estranho e invasivo nem passa pela mente de Hinata. É totalmente normal para colegas de time ver os outros se trocando, e não é como se Kageyama não soubesse que ele está ali.

Quando ele finalmente termina de se trocar e se vira, o susto que Kageyama leva faz Hinata perceber que ele não sabia que o ruivo estava ali. É o suficiente para ele começar a rir.

“Olha só a sua cara!” ele murmura entre as risadas. “Eu realmente te assustei? Eu tava aqui o tempo todo!”

O rosto de Kageyama está vermelho novamente, e ele está fazendo a careta que faz quando está envergonhado. “Vai se foder, eu nem sabia que você conseguia ficar quieto por mais de cinco segundos!”

Hinata abre a boca para se defender de ter sido chamado de tagarela, até ele olhar para baixo e parar, mortificado. Ele tem quase certeza que sua boca ainda está aberta, e pela expressão no rosto de Kageyama - chateação que muda para confusão e para em um desconforto horrível e envergonhado - Hinata sabe o que está acontecendo.

Kageyama total e sem sombra de dúvidas tem uma ereção.

Ele encara pelo que parecem anos mas na verdade são apenas alguns segundos, antes de finalmente fechar a boca. Kageyama está pegando sua bolsa no chão para tapar o volume óbvio em suas calças, mas Hinata consegue dizer pelo o que ele sabe que não vai adiantar muito, por algum tempo, pelo menos.

“Não é o que parece, okay,” Kageyama surta quando ele finalmente coloca a bolsa no lugar. “Até um idiota como você sabe que isso acontece as vezes. Não é nada estranho, então só deixa pra lá e esquece isso, ou eu vou te matar.”

Estranho é a última coisa na mente de Hinata, mais preocupado em pensar como ele poderia usar isso para arrancar mais uns lanches de seu parceiro, e talvez ele esteja se sentindo um pouco culpado por ter pego Kageyama na situação em que ele se encontra, obviamente, tentando esconder. Ele está para soltar uma piadinha quando percebe que Kageyama ainda se encontra envergonhado e tentando olhar para qualquer lugar que não para ele, e culpa bate um pouco mais forte.

“Não é grande coisa,” Hinata finalmente fala quando ele decide o que fazer. Ele nunca esteve nessa situação, na verdade. “Uma vez eu fiquei duro no meio da aula, e foi simplesmente a pior coisa. Eu tive que ficar sentado durante o almoço e nem consegui comer nada.”

Nesse momento, Kageyama se permite dar uma risada. Claro que Hinata só pensaria na comida que ele estava perdendo e não na situação horrivelmente embaraçosa que se encontrava. Hinata está sorrindo e quase suspira de alívio quando vê a tensão deixando os ombros de Kageyama. É só um pouquinho, mas ele nunca está relaxado, nem na melhor das situações. Ele está para dizer alguma coisa quando Daichi coloca a cabeça para dentro da sala.

“Vocês já terminaram?” Ele soa irritado, mas Hinata está ocupado olhando a expressão horrorizada voltar ao rosto de Kageyama e antes de ele ter chance de pensar, ele pula em frente ao moreno e encara Daichi.

“Sim!” Ele grita, sinalizando com as mãos atrás das costas para Kageyama ajustar a bolsa nos ombros. “Nós só estávamos falando sobre o treino, certo, Kageyama?”

Kageyama grunhe em concordância enquanto ajusta a parte da frente da bolsa, e Daichi não fala nada. “Sinto muito, estamos saindo.” Ele diz e segura o braço de Hinata, fazendo ele sair na frente. Mesmo que ele tenha certeza que o apertão está um pouco forte demais, , Hinata não fala nada até eles estarem no estacionamento de bicicletas e Kageyama finalmente o livra do aperto.

“Espera um minuto!” Hinata está pulando atrás de Kageyama, agarrando a parte de trás de sua jaqueta. “Você disse que nós iríamos treinar! Eu não fiquei esperando esse tempo todo pra nada!”

Incrédulo, Kageyama se vira para ele. “Você de verdade vai… Você só tem mesmo um neurônio?”

Os dois voltam o olhar para a bolsa de Kageyama.

Honestamente, Hinata não entende porque ele está fazendo tanto caso de tão pouco. Não é como se fosse algo com o qual ambos não lidam, como adolescentes, e ele sabe por experiência que vai passar, agora ou depois, porque ele está ficando com fome e talvez eles possam fazer uma pausa para comer antes de praticarem.

Ele deve ter pensado alto, porque Kageyama está com o olhar fixo em si novamente. “Parece que eu estava esperando demais de você para ter um pouco de senso nessa sua cabeça oca.” Ele fala, ríspido, e Hinata revira os olhos.

“Não podemos só esperar passar, ou algo do tipo? Você prometeu para mim,” E se Hinata está fazendo carinha de filhote que caiu da mudança, ele não se importa, porque promessa é promessa.

Quando Kageyama não responde, ele o pega pelo braço e começa a andar. Ele vagamente registra os protestos do outro enquanto eles se dirigem para o habitual local de treino dos dois. Ao chegarem lá, Hinata senta Kageyama em um banco e cruza os braços, o encarando com um olhar que ele espera ser intimidante.

Kageyama está estático, e Hinata não pode negar que uma pontada de orgulho por pegar o Rei de guarda baixa. “Que porra você acha que está fazendo?”

“Resolvendo o problema”, diz Hinata, e dessa vez o olhar que ele dá a Kageyama é indubitável.

“O que- você- Hinata boke!” Kageyama engasga com as palavras, e seu rosto está em chamas nesse momento. “Eu não quero você sentado aqui e olhando pra mim enquanto o meu… Enquanto isso vai embora.”

Hinata suspira. “Você prometeu levantar para mim e você largou tão cedo que nós nem conseguimos ficar até tarde. Você não pode só...” Ele olha para o volume de Kageyama mais uma vez, a bolsa tendo escorregado para o lado do banco, e dessa vz ele tem a decência de também ficar com vergonha. Pode sentir seu rosto esquentando e se esforça para lembrar da solução que ele tinha pensado alguns minutos atrás.

Mas Kageyama não está na mesma página que ele. “Você não pode seriamente achar que eu me tocaria na sua frente, inferno!” Ele grita, e Hinata coloca a mão em frente a boca de Kageyama. Kageyama faz uma careta ao que Hinata tira a mão dali.

“Você pode ir atrás de uma árvore ou algo do tipo?” Hinata começou a pensar que talvez essa não tenha sido a melhor das ideias e que talvez seria melhor se ele só fizesse Kageyama prometer que treinariam em dobro amanhã, mas ele manda esses pensamentos para o inferno, se recusando a admitir que uma de suas ideias não é boa.

“Não!”

Kageyama está surtando mais uma vez, e parece que ele vai gritar de novo, então Hinata faz a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa que pensa duas vezes - ele gosta de pensar que foi por isso que ele chegou onde está. Colocando as mãos nos joelhos de Kageyama, ele afasta suas pernas. Rapidamente, volta seus olhos para o rosto de Kageyama ao invés do… meio que grande problema que o encara, e é recebido por um olhar completamente chocado. O rosto dele está provavelmente três tons mais escuros de vermelho, e Hinata segura uma risada porque provavelmente essa não é a situação ideal.

“Se você não vai cuidar disso, eu vou.” Ele percebe o quão estranho isso soa só depois de já ter dito, mas Hinata já não liga muito mais, a esse ponto. Ele já está decidido, e odeia voltar atrás com suas palavras. Além do mais, o quão difícil pode ser? Ele faz isso sozinho todo tempo em casa ou, uma vez, até no banheiro da escola. Ele leva a mão até o zíper de Kageyama.

Hinata não sabe o que está esperando, mas certamente não era essa expressão resignada no rosto de Kageyama. Certificado, Hinata hesita apenas um minuto antes de espalmar sua mão no volume nas calças de Kageyama.

Kageyama solta um silvo e dá um tapa em sua mão, a levando para longe, o que definitivamente não é o que ele esperava. Hinata nem sabe o que esperava, mas não era isso.

“Se você vai fazer isso, faça direito, idiota,” Kageyama sussurra, e ele também não esperava isso. Kageyama não está lutando com unhas e dentes para manter Hinata longe de suas calças, e isso meio que o bagunça. Ele certamente estava no aguardo de Kageyama o dar um chute e gritar com ele antes de sair caminhando e ir cuidar disso sozinho.

Hinata assiste enquanto as mãos de Kageyama traçam o caminho para o zíper, e nota que elas estão levemente trêmulas. Ele se dá conta que, wow, Kageyama está lidando com uma ereção desde o fim do treino, e o que Hinata tem feito? Empurrando a bolsa de Kageyama contra isso, o forçando a ir até o lugar de treino deles; ele se sente mal, de repente, e assente para si mesmo. O mínimo que ele pode fazer para ajudar seu amigo com isso, certo? Kageyama não faria o mesmo por ele? Provavelmente não, mas Kageyama na real nunca fazia muito por ninguém, então tudo bem. Hinata, por si só, sempre foi uma pessoa caridosa.

Dessa vez é Hinata que afasta as mão de Kageyama do zíper. Sua língua aparece no canto da boca no mesmo momento que a boxer de Kageyama aparece embaixo das calças desabotoadas, e ele encara. Ele sabe que deveria puxar a boxer também, mas honestamente, ele nunca viu outro garoto assim, e ele não sabe se está se sentindo ansioso ou apreensivo. Talvez ambos.

“Se você não quer fazer isso, não precisa.” A voz rouca de Kageyama arranca Hinata de seus pensamentos, e ele levanta o olhar. “Você que se ofereceu, e para a lembrança, eu fui totalmente contra isso.”

Kageyama parece que está a um passo de afastar Hinata e se levantar, e Hinata aceita isso como um desafio, apertando as coxas de Kageyama o suficiente para o outro respirar fundo. “Eu vou fazer isso!” é tudo que ele fala antes de abaixar a boxer de Kageyama. O garoto se assusta e rapidamente se cobre, mas Hinata afasta suas mãos do caminho e segura o membro ao qual ele acabou de ser apresentado, e que está mais do que feliz em o ver. Ele se sente um pouco mal pelo sofrimento passado de Kageyama.

“Não segure tão forte!” Hinata percebe que Kageyama está gritando e afasta os pensamentos silenciosos que ele estava tendo sobre as partes íntimas de Kageyama. “Você pelo menos sabe o que está fazendo? Já fez isso em si mesmo?”

“Sim!” Hinata responde e afrouxa o aperto. Isso definitivamente virou um desafio, e ele está determinado a fazer Kageyama engolir as próprias palavras. Ele ajusta a mão, tentando entender o jeito certo de fazer aquilo por uma perspectiva diferente do que ele estava acostumado. O suspiro de Kageyama é mais tranquilizante do que deveria ser, provavelmente. Ele pode fazer isso.

Hinata começa a mover sua mão, devagar e experimentalmente. Kageyama responde se curvando para frente, meio que cobrindo Hinata e escondendo-o de qualquer pessoa que passasse perto, o que nem tinha passado pela cabeça de Hinata quando ele começou com tudo isso. Ele espera que seja tarde o suficiente e que a maioria das pessoas tenha ido embora, e também, o lugar deles é super secundário e normalmente vazio, quem dirá agora. Ele curva o pulso e ouve um gemido contido de Kageyama em sua orelha, se curvando ainda mais no espaço deles.

Ele nunca imaginaria que Kageyama era tão expressivo em coisas como essas, e isso deixa Hinata um pouco aéreo. Ele pode sentir seu rosto esquentando, mas assegura para si mesmo que isso é uma coisa que os caras fazem um para o outro, às vezes, provavelmente, e continua. Ele finalmente dita um ritmo. Kageyama está respirando pesado em seu ouvido.

Ele se sente um pouco tonto.

“Mais rápido,” Kageyama pede, e a súbita falta de ar faz Hinata pular. “Eu pensei que você disse que sabia fazer isso, boke.”

“Eu sei!” Hinata passa o dedão na ponta do membro de Kageyama para provar o que disse, e Kageyama solta um claro… gemido? Kageyama de verdade gemeu, e meu Deus, e Hinata se sente afetado com isso. Ele espera que isso suma e vai mais para perto, determinado em não deixar nada o distrair de totalmente destruir Kageyama com as suas maravilhosas técnicas de masturbação. Ele expira, tentando acalmar os próprios nervos.

Então ele ouve um gemido estrangulado, sente Kageyama tenso, e algo espirra em seu rosto.

Antes que ele consiga registrar o que aconteceu, Kageyama está o afastando, parecendo estar a um passo de morrer. “Ai meu Deus, eu - você está - meu Deus,” Ele está repetindo as mesmas incoerências sem parar, procurando por algo freneticamente em sua bolsa. Hinata leva uma mão até o rosto e percebe que ela fica pegajosa e quente, e ele se dá conta que Kageyama veio em seu rosto.

Ele não tem tempo nem de processar a informação, porque Kageyama está abaixado com ele, tentando limpar a bagunça com sua própria jaqueta de treino, e Hinata torce o nariz enquanto o tecido áspero é esfregado em sua bochecha. Kageyama ainda está balbuciando coisas sem sentido e sério, nem era para tudo isso, certo? E o pênis de Kageyama está meio que ainda para fora das calças e isso nem deveria ser tão engraçado quanto é, e antes de se dar conta, Hinata está rindo e Kageyama o encara como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça em seu pescoço.

Kageyama continua o olhando e segurando a jaqueta, até Hinata se recompor o suficiente. “Você gozou em tipo, cinco segundos!” ele solta, e está rindo de novo, porque honestamente, essa é a situação mais ridícula na qual ele já esteve, e Kageyama ainda não abotoou as calças.

Quando Kageyama finalmente conserta isso, eles estão ambos sentados no chão.

“Não sabia que você durava tão pouco, Kageyama,” Hinata diz, o provocando, mais tranquilo com o que aconteceu do que deveria, mas ele nem se importa porque viu outro dos lados legais de um Kageyama envergonhado.

“Calado.” Kageyama está recolocando a jaqueta na bolsa e se levantando, e sua expressão familiar está de volta. “Nem creio que me senti mal por você por um segundo. Eu até ia me desculpar, mas, pensando bem, você mereceu aquilo.”

Hinata suspira quando levanta. “Não, se desculpe sim! Se você já estava chegando lá, era só ter avisado!” Ele da um puxão na manga de Kageyama. “Se desculpe e levante para mim que eu vou te desculpar por ter sujado meu rosto.”

O rosto de Kageyama fica vermelho novamente, e ele abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes. Finalmente, ele só abaixa a cabeça e Hinata tem que esticar o pescoço para ouvir o “Desculpe.” que sai da boca dele. Isso deixa Hinata se sentindo um pouco estranho, e ele dá um tapinha no ombro de Kageyama de um jeito um pouco brincalhão. ‘Tá tudo bem’, ele tem vontade de dizer, ‘pare de ser tão estranho sobre isso’. Ao invés, ele apenas se abaixa para pegar a bola de vôlei na bolsa de Kageyama.

“Levante para mim e eu te desculpo.” E se seu rosto está levemente corado, Kageyama não comenta nada sobre.


	2. capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achei que ninguém ia ler a minha tradução, mas vocês vieram ler, e eu to muito feliz, obrigada!  
> BOA LEITURA!

O próximo dia é uma terça-feira, três semanas depois.

Hinata tem estado preocupado ultimamente… o que você chamaria isso, um favor? Não era nem um favor, era apenas um amigo ajudando outro. Kageyama devia ser grato pela generosidade dele em ajudar, mas isso era mais porque ele só queria voltar a treinar e não porque estava preocupado com o bem-estar de Hinata. Ele tinha até ficado preocupado que as coisas ficariam estranhas entre eles no dia seguinte, mas ele já deveria saber que Kageyama já era tão estranho que era só basicamente mais um dia para ele, e o encontro deles passa quase que despercebido na monotonia das aulas e na energia do treino de vôlei depois. Hoje, Kageyama até concordou em praticar um pouco mais durante o almoço, o que eles geralmente fazem, de qualquer maneira, mas isso não faz ser menos animador para Hinata.

“Comer terra faz parte da sua nova técnica?” A expressão de Kageyama é presunçosa enquanto Hinata afasta a sujeira do rosto com a mão. “Nós já almoçamos, não me diga que continua com fome. Se bem que, conhecendo você...”

O rosto de Hinata é pura indignação e a manga de sua blusa está apenas espalhando a terra, em uma péssima tentativa de limpeza. Por um mero segundo, sua mente retorna para algo que ele não queria lembrar tão cedo, algo que ele está há mais de uma semana se recuperando de, uma coisa que ainda se faz presente em seus pensamentos as vezes, enquanto ele morde o próprio pulso para afastar os pensamentos esquisitos. Sua mãe o viu fazer isso algumas vezes e ele teve que inventar uma desculpa de que estava pensando demais nos treinos e não focando tanto nos estudos, e isso ajudava. Ela o lançou um olhar estranho, mas ele acredita que ela já deve estar acostumada e esse tipo de coisa, nesse ponto.

Em uma tentativa atrasada de defender sua honra, Hinata se levanta, esquecendo totalmente do rosto sujo, gritando para Kageyama levantar a bola mais uma vez. “Eu vou pegar dessa vez!” Ele argumenta, enquanto Kageyama tira a jaqueta. A de Hinata já se encontra no chão faz um tempo, o que foi a melhor escolha, considerando o estado que ele se encontra. Pelo menos isso evita ter que ouvir as reclamações de sua mãe, dizendo que ela deixou a jaqueta de molho menos de uma semana atrás. Ele era um garoto em fase de crescimento, era esperado que se sujasse.

Kageyama está ocupado olhando desdenhosamente para toda a sujeira, que não estava só no rosto de Hinata, mas em toda sua roupa, e o moreno provavelmente estava prestes a fazer algum comentário sobre como Hinata não consegue nem manter-se limpo, igual uma criancinha de cinco anos e blá blá, quando ele para de repente. Sua boca fica aberta, e Hinata arqueia as sobrancelhas. Não é como se sujar-se fosse incomum para Hinata; ele não é o melhor dos receptores, e é por isso que eles estavam trabalhando até agora. Ele nunca admitira para Kageyama, mas há uma razão para ele estar treinando extra.

Hinata, esperando ansiosamente pelo levantamento que parece não vir nunca, junta as sobrancelhas e cruza os braços. Talvez ele esteja mais sujo que usualmente, porque parece que suas calças estão coladas em si. “Sério que você vai ser um escroto sobre eu estar um pouco sujo? Porque eu-”

“Você não notou?” Kageyama pergunta, e Hinata pode sentir o sangue subir até suas bochechas. O outro assiste Hinata se mexer e rapidamente olhar para seu quadril.

Leva mais um segundo ou dois para Hinata perceber que há uma razão bem clara para suas calças estarem coladas e apertadas, e ele imediatamente se arrepende de ter dado risada da situação de Kageyama, na semana passada. Isso é provavelmente mais embaraçoso do que quando aconteceu na sala de aula e não pode fazer nada sobre isso, porque dessa vez Kageyama estava ali, mesmo que ele já tenha desviado o olhar, ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Hinata.

Ele rapidamente pula, tentando esconder o volume em suas calças, mesmo que seja um pouco tarde demais para evitar que alguém percebesse. Pelo menos ele consegue conter o estrago para que seja apenas Kageyama. Mas ele também está preocupado em voltar para a sala de aula quando o almoço acabar, de isso não tiver ido embora. Hinata começa a rezar.

“Boke, pegue isso por enquanto.”

Depois de já ter começado sua quarta reza consecutiva para seja-qual-for o Deus das ereções indesejadas, Hinata é atingido no rosto por uma jaqueta que ainda está quente. Afastando da cara, ele olha para Kageyama, que está mirando o céu como se tivesse achado algo realmente interessante para observar. Hinata se permite dar uma olhadinha rápida para cima para checar que não, nem há nada lá, Kageyama só está sendo o esquisitão de sempre.

Se curvando várias vezes para agradecer a atitude, Hinata amarra a jaqueta de um jeito esquisito em volta da cintura. Honestamente, ele está se sentindo mais desapontado do que envergonhado agora que ele está fora de perigo, pensando que eles vão ter que acabar mais cedo o treino do almoço porque o corpo de Hinata resolveu que era hora de ter uma ereção. Seu pênis matou sua sessão de levantamentos, e ele não acha que vai perdoá-lo fácil assim.

“Acho que isso significa que o treino acabou,” Ele diz, um pouco chateado, e Kageyama revira os olhos. “Não estamos nem na metade do horário do almoço, eu estava só aquecendo. Eu super teria acertado da próxima vez.”

Ele assiste enquanto Kageyama se senta no banco, Hinata senta ao lado dele, e sabe que Kageyama pode reparar que ele está emburrado, mas seu membro está o fazendo se sentir quente, irritado e nada a fim de lidar com coisa nenhuma, porque ele ainda quer cortar os levantamentos de Kageyama. Ele pressiona a jaqueta contra seu colo; Kageyama vai vestir isso mais tarde. Ele tenta não pensar muito sobre isso.

Hinata respira fundo, com sua mente pipocando uma ideia. “Olha, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas não tem ninguém por perto...” Ele olha em volta para se certificar. “Então tipo, você se incomodaria se eu...”

Kageyama está olhando para ele novamente, e Hinata se encolhe um pouco. Talvez ele deveria só ter avisado que ia ao banheiro e dar um jeito nisso antes da aula, mas ele estupidamente achou que, devido aos acontecimentos passados, Kageyama talvez não agisse estranho sobre essas coisas. Eles eram dois garotos, afinal, e isso era completamente normal, certo? Ele ouvia os caras falando sobre ereções o tempo todo na sala de aula, mesmo que definitivamente não fosse a mesma coisa que sentar ao lado do colega de vôlei com uma tenda entre as pernas, como nesse momento.

“Vai demorar provavelmente 30 segundos para você terminar.” Kageyama finalmente fala inesperadamente, e Hinata rapidamente olha para ele. Leva um minuto para ele registrar o que foi dito, mas quando o faz, suas bochechas inflam.

“Isso seria 25 segundos a mais do que você.” Ele diz, e Kageyama dá uma cotovelada em seu estômago. Ele tem que admitir que se sente aliviado, como se certa tensão tivesse evaporado dali, e permite seus ombros relaxarem.

“Me deixa fazer isso.”

Talvez ele tenha falado cedo demais. Hinata arregala os olhos para Kageyama e sabe que sua boca provavelmente está aberta em choque, ele deve ter ouvido errado, porque Kageyama tinha realmente se oferecido para o tocar?

“Me deixa fazer isso.” Kageyama repete, e desvia o olhar como se estivesse meio envergonhado de dizer aquilo. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e isso definitivamente faz parte da personalidade de Kageyama.

Talvez ele sinta que deve uma a Hinata por semana passada; Hinata nem ia dizer isso a ele, porque Kageyama certamente tem problemas estúpidos com seu orgulho ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, Hinata está meio que curioso para saber como é sentir outra pessoa tocando seu membro, e ele fez um favor a Kageyama da última vez, e também sabe por experiência própria que Kageyama nunca se oferece para fazer absolutamente nada que ele não queira fazer de verdade.

Então ele respira fundo de novo. “Ok.”

Kageyama olha para ele novamente, claramente surpreso de Hinata ter aceitado a oferta, e Hinata sente um pouco de orgulho de si mesmo por ter surpreendido o outro. Ele chega mais perto, até suas coxas estarem tocando. O calor é até que bom. Ele tem a decência de pelo menos encarar seu colo ao invés do rosto de Kageyama e, apesar de estar um pouco envergonhado, está um pouco ansioso também. Tipo, além da ansiedade que ele já sentia em suas calças.

Eles sentam em silêncio por um minuto, porque enquanto foi super tranquilo para Hinata daquela vez, dessa é diferente, e Kageyama claramente não tem a menor ideia de como começar. Inferno, ele mal sabia começar uma conversa normal no dia-a-dia. Hinata não o apressa, contudo, e apenas esfrega um pouca sua perna contra a do outro garoto.

“E aí, eu vou fazer isso ou você vai me deixar provar que eu posso definitivamente durar mais tempo que você?” Hinata ainda se sente um pouco envergonhado, mas ele tem esse sorriso irônico que ele sempre dá para Kageyama na hora de dizer que ele não vai perder a próxima corrida de jeito nenhum, e Kageyama respira fundo e estica o braço e, whoa, Hinata consegue definitivamente sentir uma pressão que ele não estava acostumado a, e antes de perceber, ele claramente solta um gemido, e eles se encaram por um momento antes de Kageyama começar a rir, e o rosto de Hinata se torce em indignação.

“Você já está desse jeito?” Kageyama fala. Ele aparentemente se sente um pouco mais confiante agora, e sua mão desliza por debaixo da jaqueta. Hinata está quase abrindo a boca para se defender (‘Eu não estava esperando! Você podia ter me avisado!’), mas quando ele abre a boca, tudo que sai é uma respiração descompassada quando ele sente melhor a mão o pressionando, e se sente arrepiar.

Kageyama está movimentando a mão sobre suas calças agora, e Hinata honestamente pode dizer que a sensação é muito boa. A mão de Kageyama é muito maior que a dele, e senti-la pressionada através do tecido faz Hinata gemer novamente, antes que ele possa se conter.

Kageyama violentamente bate seu ombro contra o de Hinata. “Cala a boca, idiota, a não ser que você queira que alguém venha para cá!” Ele aplica mais força na mão.

Hinata morde os lábios para nenhum som sair, dessa vez, encarando Kageyama, e se aproxima dele. O aperto está fazendo sua cabeça parecer enevoada, e é muito diferente de quando ele faz aquilo em si mesmo, só por saber que ali é a mão de outra pessoa, e ele meio que está entregue a Kageyama nesse momento. Isso não deveria ser tão quente e bom quanto é. Hinata odeia Kageyama por fazer ele ficar desse jeito na frente de seu melhor rival.

“Assim vai parecer que nós só estamos dando um tempo aqui, sentados.” Ele diz em resposta a Kageyama, que ainda está estranhando o peso de Hinata na lateral de seu corpo. Hinata definitivamente não vai dizer que é porque ele iria cair se não tivesse algo para se encostar.

Kageyama dá de ombros e se foca somente no que está fazendo com a mão, e Hinata se permite prestar atenção apenas no que está acontecendo abaixo da jaqueta do moreno. Por mais que Kageyama estivesse pressionando um pouco mais firme do que estava um momento atrás, ainda não era o suficiente, e Hinata se encontra apertando mais a mão de Kageyama para baixo, escolhendo ignorar o olhar chocado direcionado a si. Hinata fecha os olhos e tenta pensar em alguma outra coisa, talvez vôlei, e Kageyama passando para ele com aquelas mãos que são capazes de fazer praticamente qualquer coisa quando o assunto é vôlei, dedos compridos e ásperos que Hinata lembra de ter sentido em volta do seu pulso outro dia e-

Antes de ele entender o que está acontecendo e impedir, Hinata pressiona sua cabeça para esconder sua voz no ombro de Kageyama quando ele definitivamente vem em suas calças, os quadris pressionando para fora do banco e contra a mão de Kageyama.

E Kageyama está rindo.

“Cala a boca!” O rosto de Hinata continua pressionado contra o ombro do outro, e seus joelhos tremem, mas ele faz o melhor possível para soar firme. “Para de rir desse jeito como se você tivesse matado alguém, Bakageyama! Eu durei mais tempo do que você, e essa posição era diferente, então nós nem jogamos no mesmo campo!"

“Eu nem toquei de verdade em você!” A mão de Kageyama continua - agora, suavemente - no colo de Hinata, mas ele não fala nada sobre isso. “De qualquer forma, você só não quer admitir que eu sou melhor do que você. Eu definitivamente durei mais da última vez.”

Kageyama finalmente afasta a mão das calças de Hinata, e ele se mexe de forma desconfortável, torcendo o nariz pra sensação pegajosa dentro de sua boxer. Ele realmente vai ter que ir ao banheiro e limpar tudo isso, mas é melhor do que lidar com uma ereção na sala de aula.

Levantando sua cabeça do ombro de Kageyama, Hinata finalmente olha para o parceiro. O rosto do moreno está sem sombra de dúvidas vermelho, mesmo que ele tenha tentado esconder isso com uma expressão debochada que ele faz quando sabe que Hinata está errado. Hinata o dá a língua, ignorando o calor em suas bochechas. Ele culpa a adrenalina que está correndo em suas veias.

“Agiliza e para de me olhar desse jeito, pra eu poder resolver isso e voltar a jogar.” Hinata reclama, devolvendo a jaqueta de Kageyama. Ele tenta não pensar que ela estava pressionada contra si um segundo atrás, e em como Kageyama vai vesti-la depois do almoço, e ele vai ter que olhar isso o resto do dia todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	3. capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recomendo vocês escutarem hands to myself da selena quando chegar vcs sabem o que........ serio.... eu escutei enquanto traduzia.

É sábado à tardinha quando as coisas avançam um pouco.

Se Hinata está sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele sabe que isso é um pouco anormal. Já faz um mês, e Kageyama o tocou exatamente quatro vezes e meia. Essa meia foi quando os dois estavam na sala do clube e Kageyama quase foi pego com a mão dentro das calças de Hinata, porque alguém não havia checado se todos já haviam ido embora. Esse alguém pode ou não ter sido o próprio Hinata, mas ele jamais vai admitir isso.

O ponto é que, Hinata está ficando cada vez mais familiarizado com partes de Kageyama que ele na verdade nunca esperava nem ver, antes. Eles não foram mais longe do que rápidas masturbações no parque, ou no caminho de casa, ou atrás do depósito durante o horário de almoço. O entusiasmo de Hinata por competições, como usual, inflamou a vontade de Kageyama de não perder, e ele parece estar bem mais tranquilo com isso agora. Da última vez, eles quase foram pegos, e ele mesmo que tinha começado com tudo, e pensar sobre isso envergonhava Hinata mais que o usual.

O pior de tudo, é que não era mais uma questão de ereções acidentais. Hinata tem plena certeza que ele nem estava duro no começo, nessa última vez, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de pensar. Tudo que ele sabia é que todas as coisas que Kageyama fez com a mão dessa vez foram provavelmente trapaça.

Hinata só tocou Kageyama três vezes. Pensar isso fazia sua mão coçar, como se fosse uma necessidade de competir, porque ele não podia deixar Kageyama sair por cima em uma coisa dessas, certo? Ele conseguia sentir seu olhar indo para fora da quadra, algo que ele realmente não deveria fazer durante os treinos. Hinata não é uma pessoa que segue muito os conselhos dos outros, contudo, e deixa sua mente vagar sobre como conseguir ficar sozinho com Kageyama depois e provavelmente igualar o escore entre eles e, talvez, chegar a cinco antes.

Não é impossível isso acontecer duas vezes seguidas se ele der uma pequena trapaceada, certo? Igual Kageyama fez da última vez.

Ele é tirado da sua fantasia (não que ele estivesse propriamente fantasiando sobre isso, e sim sobre a competição, claro) por uma mão batendo em seu ombro, e ele se sente estranhamente culpado quando se vira e se depara com a feição preocupada de Sugawara.

“Tudo bem?” O sorriso no rosto de Suga é o suficiente para o rosto de Hinata arder de vergonha; ele parece uma mãe que pegou o filho vendo revistas Playboy.

“Sim!” Hinata soa um pouco entusiasmado demais e diminui o tom de voz, vendo que outros colegas olharam para si. Ele ignora Kageyama. “Eu estava só pensando sobre… Dever de casa!”

No minuto que a desculpa esfarrapada deixa seus lábios, Hinata sabe que está encrencado. Ele nunca pensa sobre dever de casa, e justamente por isso ele não tem as melhores notas do mundo. Suga junta as sobrancelhas, o tanto quanto é possível ele fazer isso.

“Tem certeza que tá tudo bem? Você não está com problemas nas aulas de novo, está?” Hinata poderia bater em si mesmo. “Se você precisar de ajuda, eu fico mais do que feliz em aj-”

“Não!” O rosto de Hinata aquece novamente. “Olha, uh-”

De repente, tem outra mão em seu ombro. Ele se vira e tem que olhar para cima para encontrar Kageyama encarando Suga com um olhar que ele descreveria como estranho. “Hinata vai na minha casa estudar depois daqui.” Hinata odeia o quão fácil e boa a mentira dele é, e se pergunta se ele poderia pedir algumas dicas - pensando bem, definitivamente não tem nada que ele precise aprender vindo de Kageyama, entre todas as pessoas. Seu nariz torce até ele notar que Suga está o olhando curiosamente.

“É, Kageyama graciosamente se ofereceu para me deixar olhar as anotações dele pra eu ver se ele não deixou nada passar dessa vez.” Ele sente o aperto de Kageyama em seu ombro aumentar, e grunhir. Isso sim se parece mais com ele.

“Boke,” Kageyama sussurra, “Se eu dependesse das suas anotações, eu nunca mais conseguiria jogar vôlei na minha vida inteira. É um milagre que você esteja aqui, eu nem sei como você controla essa sua dificuldade de parar quieto e se concentrar, não consegue nem se focar na quadra tempo o suficiente para evitar que o Suga-senpai arranque você de seja lá qual for o seu mundo da Lua para não ter uma concussão igual semana pas-”

Sugawara suspira, mas sua expressão é mais carinhosa do que qualquer outra coisa, e ele balança a cabeça antes de sair e deixar os garotos em seu clima habitual de discussão. Hinata vira para Kageyama quando vê Suga sair de perto, até ele ter certeza que ninguém está ouvindo.

“Hey, você falou sério? Em estudar na sua casa?”

Kageyama desvia o olhar e parece bem confuso e desconfortável. “Uh… Eu meio que só estava tentando te dar cobertura, mas se as suas notas estão realmente ruins, eu-”

Hinata pisa no pé de Kageyama e ouve ele reclamar. “Não! Eu quero passear na casa dos Kageyama's!" Ele sabe perfeitamente que está soando como uma criança mimada, mas a perspectiva de finalmente ir na casa do amigo é boa demais para deixar passar. “Vamos lá, nós não temos escola amanhã, certo? Nós podemos ir depois do treino!”

Estreitando os olhos, Kageyama o encara como se quisesse saber o motivo por trás disso. Hinata faz o melhor que pode para colocar uma expressão angelical no rosto. Ele pede na sua mente ‘diga sim, diga sim, diga sim!’ e o rosto de Kageyama relaxa, e seu olhar desvia.

“Ok, eu acho. Minha mãe não está e ela disse que eu posso fazer o que quiser. Além do mais, é até bom realmente dar uma olhada nos seus cadernos de qualquer forma, já que você passou muito perto de ser expulso do clube, da última vez.”

Hinata deixa essa passar porque ele está muito ocupado pulando e comemorando e socando o ar com o punho.

Fora Kageyama realmente ter olhado as coisas da escola de Hinata, eles não estudam por um segundo sequer. No segundo que eles chegam na casa, Hinata entra com um “desculpe por entrar!”, e depois está andando pela casa como uma madame, agradecido que a mãe de Kageyama está fora para não presenciar essa cena ridícula. Kageyama apenas balança a cabeça e aponta para a escada, que Hinata prontamente começa a subir. Ele quase tropeça, e ouve Kageyama Kageyama gritar um “Cuidado, idiota!”, antes de entrar na porta.

O quarto de Kageyama é tão organizado e imaculado quanto ele esperava. Hinata acha que mais ninguém já esteve nesse quarto, e é difícil até mesmo de imaginar que o próprio Kageyama o usa. A cama está feita com perfeição até demais, então ele se joga em cima dela, não se preocupando nem em tirar sua jaqueta.

Kageyama entra depois de Hinata e coloca a mochila no canto, encostada na porta. Hinata assiste, a bochecha pressionada na colcha que cheira confortavelmente como Kageyama e isso não deveria fazer seu estômago se sentir estranho, mas faz. Ele coloca isso na conta de estar animado por visitar a casa do amigo pela primeira vez. Kageyama, de onde ele sentou no chão do quarto, observa a cena, e Hinata enterra o rosto no lençol.

Eles ficam assim por um minuto, antes de Hinata voltar a encarar Kageyama.

“É a primeira vez que alguém vem aqui?”

Kageyama fica muito vermelho e gagueja, e Hinata não consegue muito bem entender o que ele está dizendo, mas com certeza não é um ‘não’. Hinata se sente quentinho e não consegue evitar o pequeno sorriso de aparecer.

“Eu sou a primeira pessoa a ter coragem de explorar o hostil território do quarto de Kageyama Tobio.” Sua voz é dramática demais e Kageyama o olha entediado, mas ele está em um humor bom demais para se importar. “Talvez eu deva explorar mais um pouco.”

Kageyama ainda está assistindo enquanto Hinata rola para fora da cama para o chão. As pernas deles se encostam e Hinata não as afasta; ele sempre foi uma pessoa que gostou de um pouco de contato (ok, talvez mais do que um pouco.) e ele está sentindo que gosta cada vez mais, ultimamente.

“Diga Kageyama, onde você guarda as revistas que você não deveria ter?” Hinata rola novamente para bisbilhotar embaixo da casa, mas está limpíssimo lá, diferente da de Hinata. Ele se vira para Kageyama que, para sua surpresa, está naquele tom de vermelho que ele fica quando está com vergonha de alguma coisa. Hinata pensa por um momento que não sabe quando começou a catalogar as expressões faciais de Kageyama e acha que isso é um pouco estranho, mas não liga muito, porque ele é um homem em um missão, e quer ver que tipo de coisa excita Kageyama. Ou talvez ele apenas olha revistas de voleibol quando se sente entediado, é super válido.

Hinata se ajoelha e procura abaixo do colchão, porque em todos os filmes que ele já viu, as pessoas escondiam essas coisas nesses lugares. É onde ele esconderia se tivesse alguma, mas com Natsu se esgueirando por todos os lugares de casa, é perigoso demais. Ele nem sabe se gostaria de ter, de qualquer forma. A única vez que Hinata viu uma revista dessas foi na vez em que os garotos estavam passando uma na sala de aula.

Para seu desapontamento, não tinha nada além de alguns pedaços de papel ali. Ele se estica para pegar um quando sente Kageyama dando um puxão nas costas de sua camiseta.

“Idiota, não saia fuçando nas minhas coisas!” Seu rosto ainda está vermelho e o estômago de Hinata borbulha em satisfação por ter conseguido irritar seu rival. 

O colchão volta para o lugar e Hinata está curioso, porque qual o outro motivo para esconder coisas além de não querer que outras pessoas vejam? Ele faz um lembrete mental de olhar novamente quando Kageyama não estiver por perto. Por enquanto, ele só senta sobre os calcanhares e faz beicinho.

“Isso é lamentável, Kageyama. Você não tem revistas proibidas? Tem certeza disso?” Ele vê quando Kageyama larga sua blusa e vira o rosto, encarando a parede.

“Nem todos nós somos piscinas de hormônio como você aparentemente é.”

“Eu não sou! Só estava curioso, quero dizer, não é isso que caras fazem na casa um do outro? Quase certeza que sim, e eu acho que sei isso melhor do que você, já que outras pessoas já me visitaram em casa.” Ele dá a língua. “Bem, se você tivesse alguma, qual seria o tipo de garota que você gostaria de ver ali?”

Kageyama finalmente fixa o olhar nele novamente, parecendo desinteressado demais, se não fosse o corado cor de rosa em suas bochechas. “Eu já disse para você que não me importo com essas coisas.”

Hinata grita. “Sabia, Kageyama só liga para vôlei!”

“Não!” Os olhos de Kageyama brilham ao ver uma possível discussão. “Não sou você, eu não fico todo corado e com as pupilas dilatadas só por ter acertado um corte, idiota!”

“Eu não faço isso!”

“Você faz. E eu acho que eu gosto de garotas pequenas, mas já te disse que não estou interessado nelas agora.”

Hinata pensa sobre isso por um minuto, e assente para si mesmo. Ele supõe que basicamente qualquer garota seria pequena comparada a um gigante como Kageyama (ele ri e Kageyama o dá um olhar afiado).

“Eu gosto de garotas fofas,” ele responde, mesmo que ninguém tenha perguntado e o moreno pareça não ter interesse algum nessa conversa já. “Garotas que olham para você e BAM! Você sabe… E elas batem os cílios meigas mas que também pudessem dar até um soco...”

Dessa vez Kageyama que ri. “Essa eu deixo para você… Fantasiar sobre apanhar de garotas.”

“Não é sobre isso que eu fantasio!” Hinata percebe quando fala que esse provavelmente não é o melhor rumo de conversa, mas ele não pode engolir as palavras.

Kageyama abraça a situação, como sempre. “Oh? E quais são as suas fantasias?? Além de voleibol, claro… Eu até lembro daquele acampamento do time em que você ficou falando enquanto dormia.”

“Eu não falo dormindo, Bakageyama! Isso era você sonhando comigo, eu acho.” Kageyama o olha indignado, o que é bem divertido, e Hinata fica em silêncio, pensando. “Acho que eu não fantasio sobre nada, propriamente dito. As únicas experiências que eu tive foram com você, de qualquer maneira.”

É a vez de Kageyama de ficar em silêncio, mesmo que seu rosto continue vermelho como sempre, ou talvez mais. “Eu também, eu acho.”

“Você acha?”

“É, eu acho!” Ele berra, e realmente parece desconfortável, não que já não estivesse antes. “Porque infernos a gente tá falando sobre isso?”

Hinata respira fundo e vai mais para perto de Kageyama. Ele já está vermelho perto das clavículas, então talvez seja um bom momento para igualar a pontuação. Eles nunca começaram nada quando nenhum dos dois já estava previamente duro, mas Hinata aprendeu recentemente que Kageyama é muito sensível a toques físicos. Da última vez que ele fez algo em Kageyama, aconteceu enquanto estavam só os dois treinando no ginásio, e eles acabaram enrolados no chão.

Talvez ele possa criar uma situação similar aqui.

Hinata chega ainda mais perto, e Kageyama o olha como se estivesse esperando que ele dissesse algo.

“Sabe, Kageyama, tá ficando calor aqui, né?” Hinata se abana, fingindo. “Você ainda está nesse suéter que usou no treino, certo? Não está com calor? E provavelmente suando.”

Hinata não sabe porque isso soa tão atraente quanto soa, quando as palavras deixam sua boca, e ele começa a realmente se sentir quente. Kageyama está lhe dando um olhar estranho, e não é um daqueles de antes que diz ‘Estou super envergonhado e você está piorando tudo’. Dessa vez é mais como ‘Você é realmente idiota?’

É, talvez ele seja realmente idiota, dessa vez. Hinata sente um calor irradiando de seu estômago, e não era desse jeito que era pra isso ser.

Subitamente, ele está encarando o teto e o chão gelado está pressionando diretamente na parte de suas costas onde sua camiseta subiu nas laterais, por onde Kageyama o girou, o prendendo entre os braços. Braços que Hinata, nesse momento, não consegue parar de pensar em como se parecem ao levantar uma bola para ele. O rosto de Kageyama está bem menos vermelho do que um segundo atrás, seu cabelo ainda bagunçado do treino, e antes de ele perceber, Hinata está puxando ar para seus pulmões no que sente Kageyama trazes um joelho até sua virilha.

“Você realmente achou que seria mais esperto que eu?” Kageyama percorre o olhar por seu corpo, e tem nele todo esse olhar e essa aura que grita ‘rei!’, não que Hinata fosse um dia admitir isso. “Você vem até a minha casa e faz isso para tentar nos deixar empatados?”

“Não!” Sim, na verdade. Droga!

Kageyama esfrega o joelho em Hinata, que sente seu membro dando sinal de vida. “É claro, estúpido, por qual outro motivo você ia querer vir até a minha casa?”

Hinata esquece totalmente sua ereção por um segundo, piscando. Kageyama é realmente tão idiota que ele ele pensa que Hinata só quis vir até aqui por causa da competição ridícula deles? Ele levanta a mão e empurra a lateral do rosto de Kageyama, que está chegando perto demais, para que ele finalmente possa falar.

“Kageyama, sem dúvida nenhuma garota está interessada em você, olha como você trata uma pessoa que só quis vir passar um tempo na sua casa.” Ele meio que parece uma mãe dando sermão. “Nós somos amigos faz um tempo e eu nunca tinha vindo aqui, certo? Você pode ir lá em casa da próxima vez, vou até te deixar ganhar dessa vez.”

Hinata acha que está soando charmosamente generoso, mas a expressão de Kageyama, antes confusa e envergonhada muda e, sim, Hinata odeia reconhecer isso, chegando perto novamente.

“Você vai me deixar ganhar? Eu meio que acho que sou eu que estou em vantagem aqui, idiota.” ele mexe o joelho novamente. “E eu vou definitivamente usar essa oportunidade pra ganhar de você mais uma vez. Nós nunca fizemos isso nessa posição e eu tenho plena certeza que você não vai durar nem um segundo.”

Ele está prestes a aumentar o desafio quando Kageyama faz algo totalmente inesperado; ele chega mais perto e o beija.

Verdadeiramente, esse é o primeiro beijo de Hinata. Ele acha que deu um selinho em uma vizinha quando era criança, se as histórias vergonhosas de sua mãe forem verdade, mas se ele não lembra, não conta. E ele definitivamente vai lembrar disso, no que os lábios de Kageyama deslizam contra os seus e, antes de fechar os olhos, capturando a expressão determinada e envergonhada de Kageyama que ele adicionaria em sua coleção.

Talvez não é o melhor dos beijos, mas Hinata não tem mais nada para comparar com, e Kageyama está se afastando e tentando colocar as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Hinata, e ele suspira, porque as mãos grandes de Kageyama estão frias em contato com a sua pele quente.

‘Que diabos, Kageyama?’ é o que ele quer falar, mas está ocupado demais movendo seus quadris contra a perna de Kageyama porque a sensação é realmente fantástica. Quando ele olha para baixo, bem ali, na cara dele, está a sua oportunidade.

Kageyama está duro também.

“Seu idiota!” Hinata grita, e agarra os quadris de Kageyama. “Você está aí tentando parecer incrível e tal, mas o seu pau está bem aqui e eu não vou deixar você levar a melhor dessa vez.” Ele dá um puxão em Kageyama, tentando alinhar seus quadris porque parece ser uma boa ideia, e então Kageyama está atordoado demais para fazer alguma coisa.

Então Hinata dá um jeito de encaixar seu quadril e dá um impulso para cima ao mesmo tempo que Kageyama desce o dele, e sua mente vira um borrão. Ele mal registra o gemido de Kageyama e repetindo o movimento, então eles estão ambos se movendo e as mãos de Kageyama estão apertando a cintura de Hinata firmemente e leva menos de um minuto para estarem ambos tremendo.

Hinata goza em menos de um minuto e ele odeia isso.

Ele odeia um pouco menos, no entanto, quando sente o peso de Kageyama sobre si, o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Hinata. Ele está respirando descompassado, e ainda que faça cócegas, não é por isso que ele ri.

“Ganhei de você!” Ele enrola seus braços e pernas em torno de Kageyama. “Ganhei de você no seu próprio jogo, finalmente!”

“Cala a porra da boca!” Kageyama sussurra no seu ombro. “Nós terminamos no mesmo tempo! Você não me ganhou em nada, e mesmo que tivesse, eu ainda estou na frente!” Ele não reclama do abraço, como Hinata achou que ele faria, então Hinata só aperta mais forte. Ele tem uma estranha sensação percorrendo seu interior, quase como quando ele corta um dos levantamento de Kageyama. É meio que boa, na verdade.

Eles ficam assim por um tempo até Kageyama cutucar a lateral de Hinata.

“Toma um banho.”

Hinata bufa. “Você também não está cheirando a perfume francês, ok.”

“Não é o que eu estou dizendo, boke.” Kageyama se apoia nos cotovelos para olhar para Hinata. Seu rosto está vermelho, em uma expressão que Hinata ainda não conseguiu classificar. “Eu estou dizendo que você pode tomar um banho para se sentir limpo. Eu vou ir depois de você.”

Kageyama está sendo… legal? Hinata quase se assusta, mas esconde isso e só sorri, ao invés. Essa foi uma visita legal, afinal de contas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ih kageyama.........


	4. capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isso mesmo att dupla (:  
> boa leitura!

Quando ambos Hinata e Kageyama já estão limpos, é bem tarde. A mãe de Kageyama ainda não chegou e por alguma razão, o deixar sozinho em casa não parece ser uma ideia legal, então ele enche o saco até Kageyama murmurar dizendo que ele pode passar a noite. Quando ele já está de banho tomado, Hinata está rolando para lá e pra cá na cama de Kageyama, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho porque ele sempre está com pressa demais para propriamente secar.

Hinata liga para sua mãe e ela definitivamente soa surpresa, já que ele nunca foi a casa de Kageyama antes, mas fica feliz em saber que o filho está fazendo amigos próximos no clube. Hinata quase suspira e diz ‘É só o Kageyama.’, mas segura sua língua e concorda em se comportar e cuidar para não dar trabalho para os outros. Ele desliga e se vira na cama, se sentindo absolutamente contente.

“Oi, estúpido, não deita na minha cama com o cabelo molhado.” Kageyama se senta ao lado dele e o levanta pelo braço, e Hinata está prestes a reclamar e dizer que não é assim que se trata um convidado, quando sente ser virado de costas para Kageyama. Ele tenta virar a cabeça para ver que porcaria Kageyama está fazendo (talvez ele tenha atraído Hinata para sua casa para assassinar ele), mas seus olhos são subitamente encobertos por algo macio e bastante felpudo. Ele exclama, surpreso, mas é apenas Kageyama passando a toalha pelo seu cabelo. Hinata nem protesta, porque a sensação é bem boa. Ele traz as pernas até o peito e descansa o queixo sobre os joelhos.

Depois de um minuto, Kageyama puxa a toalha e ajeita o cabelo de Hinata com a mão. É quente e Hinata se inclina para o toque. Kageyama não move a mão.

“Eu achei que talvez vendo você sair do banho eu ia entender o segredo desse ninho que você chama de cabelo, mas eu acho que é só como ele é, afinal de contas.” Kageyama continua acariciando.

Hinata finalmente bate em sua mão para afastá-lo, se virando para o garoto. “Só porque alguns de nós não temos o cabelo tão pesado para baixo quanto a nossa personalidade não significa que você deve ficar com inveja, Kageyama,” mas ele tenta dar uma ajeitadinha no cabelo, de qualquer forma.

A mão de Kageyama deu um pequeno puxão na parte de trás do cabelo de Hinata, e ele ri porque sabe que ganhou esse round. Eventualmente, ambos acabam deitando de volta na cama, quentinhos e meio sonolentos, e Hinata boceja.

“Não era pra gente estudar?” Kageyama vira a cabeça para olhar para Hinata, e Hinata respira fundo.

“Yeah, eu na verdade não precisava de ajuda pra estudar.” Ele provavelmente conseguiria aproveitar ajuda, mas não é por isso que ele quis vir. “Quando sua mãe vem para casa, aliás?”

Kageyama suspira. “Ela pegou o turno da noite hoje.” Ele observa enquanto Hinata reprime um bocejo e se senta. “Ok, então eu vou lá pegar o colchão extra para nós irmos dormir. Nunca foi usado, então...”

“Oh. Ok.” Agora que eles estão sem assunto, Hinata foi deixado com seus pensamentos sobre ele estar prestes a dormir no quarto de Kageyama, mesmo que seja a primeira vez que ele esteja aqui. Ele está animado, honestamente. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto Kageyama dormindo, mas é a primeira vez que eles estão sozinhos juntos, definitivamente. Isso parece ser estranhamente íntimo, mas Hinata descobre estar sobre ok com isso. Ele se pergunta se algum dia vai conseguir convencer Kageyama a passar a noite em sua casa.

Ele é arrancado de seu sonho pelo som da voz de Kageyama. “Eu disse que está tudo pronto, você vai ir pra cama ou o quê?”

“Hm... ” Hinata finge pensar sobre o assunto. “Kageyama, você tem algum pijama pra me emprestar?”

O rosto de Kageyama fica cor-de-rosa. “Você acha de verdade que qualquer coisa que eu tenha vai servir nesse seu corpinho pequeno? Eu não sei nem como você compra roupas fora da sessão infantil.”

“Beleza, vou dormir pelado então!” Hinata diz, bufando, já começando a tirar a camiseta. O rosto de Kageyama fica mais vermelho, mas Hinata não entende porque isso é grande coisa, já que eles se trocam na frente um do outro o tempo todo, junto com o time.

Uma pilha de roupas acerta seu rosto.

“Obrigada,” Ele diz, abafado pela camiseta e pelo shorts que cheira, exatamente como Kageyama. Ele as deixa ao seu lado enquanto tira as próprias roupas e as empilhando quando nota Kageyama o olhando desdenhosamente. Ele ignora isso para colocar a camiseta que ele fica nadando dentro, de tão grande; está caindo de um dos ombros, mas é surpreendentemente confortável. Os shorts, por outro lado, se recusam a ficar em seus quadris, e ele desiste de tentar, já que suas boxers nem estavam aparecendo.

Quando ele olha para Kageyama, ele já está tirando sua própria blusa. Hinata assiste, distraído, enquanto os músculos do abdômen de Kageyama se tensionam; ele é extremamente em forma e por mais que Hinata saiba disso muito bem, é a primeira vez que ele presta atenção nisso sem estar sendo distraído por outra coisa, tipo vôlei ou a corrida para ver quem conseguiria chegar primeiro ao portão, depois do treino. Ele por um segundo se pergunta como seria correr as mãos por ali, e a contragosto admite que ali talvez tenha uma das razões pelas quais Kageyama vem recebendo confissões de garotas o tempo todo. Pena que sua personalidade é uma merda.

“Oi.”

Hinata olha para cima para o rosto de Kageyama, piscando. Por quanto tempo ele esteve encarando? Aparentemente o suficiente para o outro terminar de se vestir, porque ele está com uma camiseta e calças de moletom e olhando estranhamente para Hinata.

“Oh, uh… Estou pronto para dormir!” Hinata se joga para baixo dos cobertores, deixando apenas sua cabeça de fora, sorrindo. “Agora você.”

Kageyama revira os olhos e apaga a luz, passando por cima de Hinata para se deitar na própria cama. Hinata murmura um ‘boa noite!’ e Kageyama grunhe alguma coisa em resposta, e eles ficam em silêncio. Nunca demorou tanto para Hinata pegar no sono, especialmente considerando a dupla exaustão pelo treino de vôlei e pelas ‘atividades’ dos dois de algum tempo atrás, e ele consegue se sentir um pouco tonto. Provavelmente ele está sonhando, mas escuta um ‘boa noite’ baixinho vindo da cama de Kageyama.

O colchão é surpreendentemente confortável, a camiseta de Kageyama é quentinha e cheira bem, e tudo isso deixa Hinata com uma sensação gostosa no estômago. Ele dorme tranquilamente, sonhando com cortadas e levantamentos, e mãos ásperas e lábios macios, e honestamente, é o melhor sono que ele teve em algum tempo.

Isso é, até ele acordar lá pelas 2 horas da manhã, precisando muito, mas muito, fazer xixi. Ele tira as cobertas de cima de si, bocejando, e o chão está frio e uma brisa encontra sua pele na parte em que o tecido da camiseta de Kageyama não cobre, e ele realmente não quer sair da cama porque está muito quente e confortável. Porém, a natureza chama, e ele vai cambaleando e resolve seu problema meio dormindo e meio caminhando. Ele coça os olhos enquanto volta para o quarto, olhando para sua cama e subindo nela. Tem um peso ali e ele só desvia, se ajeitando em uma posição confortável antes de voltar a dormir.

Hinata não acorda novamente até o sol estar se infiltrando na janela, e ele se espreguiça. Fica confuso por um segundo, porque não é sua cama e não é sua casa, mas aí ele lembra que passou a noite na casa de Kageyama. Ele boceja e coça os olhos, olhando para o chão.

O chão onde o colchão de Hinata está, cobertores bagunçados de quando ele se levantou para fazer xixi. Uma onda de horror passar pelo seu corpo e ele sente um peso na barriga. Kageyama vai totalmente o matar por ter dormido junto em sua cama, mesmo que tenha sido um acidente. Ele olha para trás; talvez Kageyama ainda esteja dormindo e ele consiga rastejar de volta para seu lugar. 

Kageyama ainda está dormindo, obrigada Deus, e Hinata solta um suspiro aliviado. Seu cabelo está bagunçado -pelo menos o mais bagunçado que o cabelo de Kageyama pode ficar-, o que não é nada comparado ao de Hinata, e seu rosto está pressionado confortavelmente contra o ombro de Hinata.

De fato, essa não é a única coisa pressionada confortavelmente contra Hinata. Ele não sabe como não notara isso antes, mas tem algo definitivamente duro e quente cutucando suas costas. Hinata congela por um minuto, quase entrando em pânico antes de se dar conta de algo: essa é a oportunidade perfeita para aumentar seu score. Tem algo que ele está guardando, também; ele vem se perguntando quando seria capaz de testar isso, já que é algo que Kageyama parece extremamente envergonhado sobre, mas mesmo que ele saiba disso, tem certeza que não é de total desinteresse do garoto.

Hinata com cuidado se vira, testando para ver se Kageyama vai acordar. Ele não acorda, ao invés disso suspira e vira de barriga para cima. Seu rosto está um pouco vermelho, e Hinata imagina se ele está sonhando sobre algo embaraçoso. Ele vai ter que perguntar depois, se Kageyama não o matar pelo o que ele está prestes a fazer.

Se esgueirando cuidadosamente por baixo dos cobertores, Hinata passa por cima de uma das penas de Kageyama, afastando-a um pouco para ele poder se sentar confortavelmente entre elas. Está um pouco calor e tal, mas Kageyama ainda está dormindo e Hinata está um pouco alvoroçado sobre como ele vai aguentar o garoto mais alto. Hinata pode ser baixinho, mas nesse quesito, eles estão quase empatados, e ele definitivamente tem orgulho disso.

O orgulho vai se esvaindo enquanto Hinata, devagar, desce as calças de Kageyama. Ele não está usando nada por baixo delas, então Hinata é de repente apresentado à ereção matinal de Kageyama, que parece estar tão acordada quanto o ruivo. Apesar disso, ele passa o nariz na camiseta, e o cheiro de Kageyama impregnado ali faz Hinata se sentir mais calmo.

“Bom dia,” Hinata diz, achando engraçado estar falando com o pênis de Kageyama. Ele imagina-o falando bom dia de volta e abafa uma risada no ombro. Isso é um pouco assustador, mas ele se sente absolutamente determinado quando pensa sobre como vai ser bom quando Kageyama rastejar e admitir que Hinata é muito mais incrível do que ele.

Hinata experimentalmente passa o dedo sobre a cabeça do membro de Kageyama, testando. É meio grande, mas ele assistiu alguns vídeos (não que ele vá admitir isso para Kageyama algum dia), e ele acha que provavelmente consegue fazer isso. Não, ele tem certeza que consegue. Ele testa lambendo a pontinha com a língua.

É salgado, quente, e um pouco estranho, mas Kageyama gemeu sufocadamente no sono, e isso vai diretamente para o meio das pernas de Hinata. Kageyama nunca é uma pessoa muito vocal, e mesmo depois de tudo que eles já fizeram, isso é novo. Ele quer muito arrancar esse som novamente, então ele inclina os ombros e coloca Kageyama dentro da boca.

Kageya geme abertamente dessa vez, e um dos joelhos se dobra e se apoia na lateral da cabeça de Hinata. É gentil, fofo e estranhamente confortável; Hinata sempre tinha que ser incentivado pelos toques físicos, então ele não acha tããããão estranho. O que é estranho, afinal, é o quanto Kageyama está quente na sua língua. Ele consegue colocar só um pouco na boca, então ele fecha a mão em volta do resto. Ele leu sobre engasgar e na verdade, não está nem um pouco afim de vomitar em cima de Kageyama na primeira noite que ele é convidado para ficar.

Hinata move a cabeça um pouco, engolindo um pouco mais, e levantando novamente a cabeça. Não é tão ruim quanto ele achou que seria, faz um pouco de cócegas e é quente que ele esteja fazendo Kageyama deixar sua boca desse jeito. Kageyama está fazendo mais barulho e Hinata acha que não precisa continuar por muito tempo. Ele está se sentindo tão satisfeito que decide ir um pouco mais longe, e repentinamente ele se engasga e o membro de Kageyama está pulsando, e Hinata sente um líquido quente e grosso, e ele está tossindo e levantando a cabeça, e vagamente registra ‘caralho, caralho, Hinata, que diabos, ai meu Deu-’ antes do cobertor ser jogado para o outro lado da cama.

Muito acordado agora, Kageyama está agarrando o rosto de Hinata. Ele esperava encontrar uma feição chocada, ou brava, ou talvez ambas, mas a expressão de Kageyama é de preocupação. Hinata percebe que ainda está tossindo e sente algo escorrer pelo seu queixo.

Kageyama tenta limpar com a barra de sua blusa. “Seu enorme idiota, que porra você acha que está fazendo?” Ele não está nem um pouco incomodado, então só sorri, ainda tossindo um pouquinho.

“Ganhando um ponto de você, estúpido, e super valeu a pena.” Ele se sente muito mais triunfante do que provavelmente deveria, devido a situação. As bochechas de Kageyama estão vermelhas, seus olhos estão escuros e seu cabelo por todos os lados. Hinata acha que ele nunca esteve tão bonito quanto agora.

Vendo que Hinata não estava realmente engasgado, ele suspira e deita novamente na cama. “Não acredito no quanto você é burro. Quase se sufocou por… Por me chupar.” Hinata sente seu próprio rosto esquentar. “Eu vou matar você.”

Hinata só da uma risadinha e não liga para o estado do seu rosto, indo se deitar novamente ao lado de Kageyama, que nem disse para ele voltar para o colchão no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o hinata, ele—


	5. capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo é fofinho e 🔥🔥 ao mesmo tempo, amo???

Depois de uma semana exaustiva pedindo, implorando e roubando almoço, Hinata finalmente faz Kageyama aceitar ir dormir na casa dele no sábado.

Ele não chama ninguém para a sua casa desde o Ensino Fundamental, e o fato que a primeira pessoa vai ser Kageyama o deixa de bom humor. Com toda a lenga-lenga e pedidos de Hinata, eles não tiveram tempo de continuar aquela pequena competição, se preocupando com quem terminava o arroz primeiro ou quem juntava mais bolas depois do treino, ao invés (Hinata não podia evitar fazer piadinhas e ver os olhos de Kageyama revirando, contudo.).

Ele passa a sexta à noite se preparando, tendo certeza que sua mãe e Natsu não vão encher o saco deles, tentando convencer sua irmãzinha a ficar de fora de suas atividades ‘de meninos crescidos’, para ela não incomodar e querer ficar junto com eles o tempo todo. O suborno custa o último cookie da fornada que Hinata está comendo, e sua mãe diz que fará o possível, mas até ele pode ver que ela está animada para conhecer o Kageyama que ela tanto ouviu sobre.

Finalmente é sábado, e Hinata sabe que está um pouco desconcentrado do treino por causa dos olhares que Kageyama está destinando a ele enquanto eles praticam. Hinata apenas sorri e pede mais um levantamento e, apesar do aparente aborrecimento, Kageyama cede e levanta, como usualmente. Eles arrumam tudo em tempo recorde (mais por causa da energia inacabável de Hinata) e lol estão caminhando lado a lado, Hinata empurrando sua bicicleta.

“Tem certeza que não quer pegar carona na parte de trás?" Hinata pergunta enquanto eles andam, porque sera muito mais rápido e da última vez Kageyama teve que se agarrar a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, o que tinha sido muito engraçado.

Kageyama sacode a cabeça furiosamente. “Eu sei como você conduz essa coisa. Eu vi você cair já no mínimo três vezes, e da última vez, você quase nos matou.”

Hinata pode notar que Kageyama está nervoso sobre algo, e ele não acha que é sobre a memória da carona desastrosa que Hinata lhe deu aquela vez.

“Kageyama… Você está nervoso em passar a noite na minha casa?” Ele não consegue repreender o sorrisinho que cutuca as laterais de sua boca.

“Não! Eu não tenho cinco anos de idade e eu já dormi fora de casa, boke, você sabe! ” Kageyama, apesar de assegurar que não estava nervoso, mexe constantemente na alça da mochila. “É só que… Você tem uma irmãzinha, certo?”

O encarando, Hinata concorda. “Yeah, mas eu fiz ela prometer que não vai nos incomodar, e minha mãe disse que vai manter ela longe do meu quarto. Ela incomoda as vezes, mas eu comprei um livro de pintar para ela ontem, então vai estar ocupada até a hora de dormir.”

Kageyama continua aéreo. “Eu não… Sou bom com crianças.”

Nisso, Hinata ri, porque Kageyama não é bom com ninguém. Da última vez que eles encontraram um gato no caminho, Hinata o convenceu a fazer carinho, e o gato arranhou a mão de Kageyama, que saiu de perto gritando uns palavrões. Ele ignora o olhar bravo que Kageyama o dá.

“Natsu é boa com todos mundo, beleza? Ela é minha irmã, no fim das contas! Se eu consigo aguentar o Kageyama, ela com certeza também consegue!”

Eles acabam em um calmo, se não confortável, silêncio (Hinata prefere o barulho, mas dessa vez ele deixa passar.). Quando eles chegam, Kageyama parece que chegou na fase do jogo em que precisa lutar com o chefão; suas mãos estão fechadas em punho em suas laterais, e ele tem um olhar bem assustado no rosto. Hinata estaciona a bicicleta e pega a mão dele. O garoto mais alto fica encarando as mãos unidas mas não faz nada, e Hinata entrelaça seus dedos confortavelmente.

“Vamos lá, minha mãe está realmente animada para te conhecer.” Ele puxa Kageyama para dentro, agarrando-o no braço. Eles entram e Kageyama fala bem alto um ‘desculpe por entrar!’, mas antes de ele conseguir tirar seus sapatos, é puxado por um abraço, vindo da mãe de Hinata.

A expressão no rosto de Kageyama é impagável; ele parece estar preso entre o grito e a morte. Ele permanece parado e quieto até a mãe de Hinata se afastar, e ele segura uma risada.

“Eu ouvi tanto sobre você. É maravilhoso finalmente te conhecer! Shouyou está sempre falando do clube de vôlei, faz bastante tempo desde que ele trouxe um amigo aqui e-”

Hinata finalmente se mexe, fingindo uma tosse e segurando a parte de trás da jaqueta de Kageyama. “Mamãe, Kageyama e eu temos um monte de lição de casa importante para fazer, então...”

“Claro, claro!” Ela finalmente solta o braço de Kageyama, que está em choque. Realmente, ele não podia esperar nada além disso da família de Hinata. “Vou fazer alguns lanches para vocês, garotos; é sábado, não se esforcem tanto!”

Eles vão para o quarto de Hinata em tempo recorde, Hinata empurrando Kageyama para dentro e fechando a porta, se encostando contra ela. Ele está sorrindo, no entando, e Kageyama ainda parece um pouco paralisado.

“Eu te disse que ela estava animada,” Hinata diz, largando a bolsa no chão e caminhando pelo quarto até pular na cama.

“Deu pra ver de onde você herdou isso.” Kageyama larga a mochila ao lado da de Hinata e tira a jaqueta. Ele está com um pouco de calor pela situação passada, mas aliviado.

“Pelo menos Natsu está ocupada fazendo...” Hinata deixa a frase morrer no que a porta abre. Tem um pequeno olhinho espiando pela fresta e ele revira os seus. Falando no diabo… “Entra, Natsu. Você precisa melhorar isso de fingir que não está escutando minhas conversas, se você quer continuar fazendo isso.”

Natsu, com os cabelos tão bagunçados quanto os de Hinata, uma cópia, entra pela porta. Ela parece tão pequenina ao lado de Kageyama, que Hinata ri.

Kageyama está mais uma vez petrificado e esquisito, encarando a garotinha que se colocou ao lado dele.

“Natsu, esse é o meu amigo Kageyama!” Hinata senta na cama e apoia o queixo nas mãos. “Ele vai ficar aqui essa noite como eu disse, então não se atreva a nos incomodar. Estou sendo legal e te deixando conhecer ele para você parar de perguntar.”

Natsu e Kageyama se encaram. Kageyama parece estar internamente esperando que ela saia correndo e gritando do quarto. Quando Natsu finalmente sorri para ele, Hinata se pega sorrindo também.

“Um, oi.” Kageyama olha de canto para Hinata, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer.

“Oi!” Natsu pula. “Eu sou a Natsu!” Ela estica a mão, como aprendeu a fazer recentemente; ela tem sacudido a mão de todo mundo ultimamente.

Por mais que adorável seja uma palavra que Hinata jamais usaria com Kageyama em situações normais, ele entende ser perfeita para a situação enquanto assiste Kageyama cautelosamente balançar a mini mãozinha de Natsu com a sua enorme. O sorriso de Natsu cresce e ela encosta na perna dele, olhando para cima.

“Você é super alto! Shou-chan disse que você pode atingir bolas lá no alto, você pode?”

Uh-oh, lá vem ela com as histórias de Shou-chan. Hinata pula da cama e começa a enxotar Natsu do quarto. “Ok, ok, Kageyama e eu temos coisas importantes pra fazer, então você pode nos deixar sozinhos agora!”

Natsu faz beicinho, e Kageyama alterna o olhar entre ela e Hinata como se ele não estivesse certo de qual lado escolher. Hinata faz beicinho também, mesmo sabendo que o dele não pode competir com a carinha de neném de Natsu. Ele agarra a manga de Kageyama. “Não ouse ceder pra ela, ou ela nunca mais vai te deixar em paz!

“Parece que isso é de família,” Ele escuta Kageyama sussurrar, mas soa como se ele estivesse de bom humor, para o habitual.

“Dá tchau pro Kageyama, Natsu!” Ele manda, empurrando ela para a porta. “Se você for boazinha, talvez ele te dê um oi antes de ir embora”

Ela está quase do lado de fora quando se vira e acena, sorrindo. Hinata acaba olhando para Kageyama, quando nota algo.

Kageyama também está sorrindo.

Ok, não exatamente sorrindo, mas é o mais parecido com um sorriso de verdade que Hinata viu em seu rosto, exceto pelas raras vezes em que o ataque rápido dos dois funciona. Ele acena de volta para Natsu e Hinata fecha a porta na frente dela, não se sentindo mal pelos ‘hey!’ de protesto.

“Shou-chan, huh?” Kageyama parece muito mais a vontade agora e por alguma razão isso incomoda Hinata. Ele bufa.

“Cala a boca. Por que você nunca sorriu pra mim desse jeito?”

O sorrisinho desapareceu do rosto de Kageyama, sendo substituído por uma careta. “Eu não estava sorrindo.”

“Você totalmente tava!” Sendo razoável, Hinata sabia que era quase impossível não sorrir de volta para Natsu, mas Kageyama era seu amigo e ele acha que merecia um sorriso de vez em quando. Ele adoraria trocar pela expressão que deixa ele parecendo que acabou de matar alguém, e Hinata é o próximo.

“Você está com ciúmes da sua irmãzinha?”

Hinata congela, e pode sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho. “Não! Eu só estou dizendo.” Ele contorna, inflando as bochechas e olhando para o lado. “De qualquer maneira, ela caiu fora já, então...”

Ele ouve um barulho de tecido e quando olha para cima, fica chocado de ver Kageyama ali, se inclinando sobre ele.

“Shou-chan está realmente com ciúmes de um bebê?” O comportamento de idiota provocador de Kageyama definitivamente voltou, e Hinata pensa que ele prefere o nervoso, estranho conhecendo-a-família-Kageyama. E o jeito que ele fala ‘Shou-chan’, como se estivesse debochando, traz um sentimento estranho para seu estômago.

“Eu já disse! Eu não estou!” Ele empurra o peito de Kageyama, mas ele não se afasta. Ao invés, ele usa todo seu peso para se inclinar, inclinar e inclinar, até ele e Hinata caírem no cama do garoto. Hinata reclama, empurrando os ombros de Kageyama.

“Sai fora, Bakageyama!” Kageyama é mais pesado do que aparenta ser, especialmente quando ele está com todo o peso largado só para irritar Hinata.

“Sair fora?” Kageyama se apoia nos cotovelos, ficando acima de Hinata. “É isso mesmo que você quer?”

A mente de Hinata fica em branco. “Do que você está falando, eu nem pense-”

Ele pensou, na verdade, e ele podia se bater por perceber a pressão onde o quadril de Kageyama se encontrava com sua virilha. Ele culpa os hormônios e o ataque repentino de Kageyama, tentando não pensar no moreno falando seu primeiro nome - talvez não Shou-chan, talvez Shouyou. Ele suspira exasperado e algo a mais enquanto empurra Kageyama mais uma vez.

“Minha mãe e minha irmã estão em casa,” Hinata suplica, fracamente. Ele lembra que eles não fizeram nada a semana toda e não é surpresa ele estar tão animado assim.

“Nós podemos ser silenciosos.” Kageyama o fita. “Pelo menos, eu posso ser silencioso. Não sei sobre você.”

“Eu posso ficar em silêncio!”

“Você não ficou em nenhuma das outras vezes em que nós fizemos coisas,” Kageyama aponta, e Hinata odeia que ele está certo, mas ele dá a desculpa para si mesmo de que ele não precisou de fato ficar quieto, das outras vezes. Ele coça o queixo.

“Me teste.”

O rosto de Kageyama muda para uma expressão determinada como quando ele está jogando vôlei, e um arrepio passa pelo corpo de Hinata. 

“Vou destruir você pela semana passada,” Ele diz, se inclinando novamente. Ele bate os punhos no colchão como se estivesse provando um ponto e Hinata rola os olhos.

“Você é péssimo nisso, Kageyama, não é esperado que você seja romântico nesse tipo de coisa? Não tenho mais dúvidas do porque você não tem uma namorada ainda.” Hinata coloca a língua para fora mas imediatamente a puxa para dentro com uma lufada de ar quando Kageyama baixa de uma vez suas calças e sua boxer, em retaliação.

Hinata quase reclama, mas ele ouve passinhos no corredor e lembra que eles definitivamente não estão sozinhos dessa vez, e provavelmente não seria nada legal se Natsu entrasse agora. Ele considera falar isso para Kageyama de novo, e talvez sugerir que eles parassem, mas a ideia foge junto quando ele sente ar sendo assoprado na ponta de seu membro, junto com qualquer pensamento. Ele acha que o rosto de Kageyama nunca esteve tão perto assim.

Está levando um tempinho para Kageyama fazer algo, e Hinata pergunta se, no fim das contas, ele estava só provocando mesmo. Ou talvez… Ele esteja pensando duas vezes sobre essa coisa toda, e que ele deveria desistir e deixar Hinata ganhar, finalmente. Por mais que ele quisesse ganhar, não evitou de sentir um certo desapontamento, caso fosse o caso. 

Ele está prestes a dizer a Kageyama que está tudo bem se ele não quiser fazer isso, e que ele tinha sido o idiota a iniciar tudo, quando Kageyama baixa a cabeça e toma o membro de Hinata entre seus lábios.

Hinata faz um barulho, dessa vez. Ele não engoliu tudo, longe disso, mas já é o suficiente para sua mente ficar embaçada e seus quadris se impulsionarem. Kageyama reclama e olha para ele, e Hinata murmura algum tipo de desculpa.

“É culpa sua por fazer isso assim, do nada.” Ele sussurra depois, pensando que não tinha sido ouvido, mas Kageyama belisca sua coxa um pouco forte demais e Hinata suspira. “Não seja um idiota, Kageyama!”

Kageyama não move seus lábios e por isso não pode dizer nada, mas Hinata jura que pode afirmar pelo olhar de Kageyama que ele diria algo debochado, se pudesse. Na real, ele está um pouco chocado que Kageyama queira fazer isso… Talvez ele tenha lido sobre? Será que teve alguma experiência? O estômago de Hinata embrulha ao imaginar Kageyama fazendo isso com outro cara, mas Kageyama está fazendo um som irritado que vibra em Hinata e sinceramente é incrível.

Ele olha para baixo, e Kageyama o olha de volta, como se pedisse que ele prestasse atenção. Hinata queria que ele não ficasse tão bonito fazendo isso. A mão que não não está escondendo seu rosto se apoia nos lençóis até Kageyama a segurar e levar até seus cabelos, e os dedos de Hinata mergulham entre os fios lisos e macios e seu rosto fica vermelho porque ele tem quase certeza que já viu isso em um pornô, acidentalmente.

Igual aconteceu com o ruivo, Kageyama não consegue colocar tudo na boca, então deixa sua mão lidar com o resto. Seus dedos esbarram nas bolas de Hinata e ele sente os suspiros vindo, tentando se manter quieto, porque ele nunca foi bom em reprimir sua voz. Ele fecha os olhos e tenta respirar fundo. Ele pensa que provavelmente poderia desmaiar, mas tudo bem, porque suas pernas estão tremendo, ele tem certeza.

Kageyama está fazendo coisas injustas com sua língua e Hinata odeia o quanto isso é bom, mais porque Kageyama não estava acordado o suficiente quando foi a vez dele, para reagir dessa maneira. De repente, ele sente uma pressão e Kageyama está o chupando, literalmente chupando e engolindo e as pernas de Hinata realmente começam a tremer muito, como se não estivessem antes. Hinata puxa o cabelo de Kageyama, tentando puxar sua cabeça para cima antes de ele fazer o inimaginável.

Ele goza na boca de Kageyama.

“Desculpa!” Hinata imediatamente fala, no momento em que recupera sua respiração. Ele tem certeza que Kageyama vai o matar.

Mas Kageyama só se senta de volta e o encara, e parece que ele está o devorando com os olhos. Hinata percebe que Kageyama não engasgou, e no que ele estica a língua, Hinata fica vermelho.

Kageyama engoliu tudo e Hinata jura que odeia ele.

Seus braços cobrem novamente seu rosto e ele apenas fica deitado ali, horrorizado e envergonhado e bravo que Kageyama foi melhor nisso do que ele. Ele diz para si mesmo que vai procurar mais na internet logo quando Kageyama for embora amanhã.

Uma batida repentina na porta faz Hinata sair de seus pensamentos, percebendo que ainda estava com as calças abaixodas, e as recolocando nos quadris.

“Shou-chan, vocês estão jogando jogos? Eu quero também!” Natsu soa indignada e Hinata está horrorizado sabendo que ela provavelmente ouviu algum som vindo do quarto.

“Vaza daqui, Natsu!” A voz de Hinata é descompassada e Kageyama o olha de novo, e Hinata jura que ele está rindo. É uma daquelas risadas silenciosas de Kageyama, mas ele está definitivamente rindo, e Hinata o odeia mais ainda. Ele consegue ver Kageyama se ajeitar desconfortavelmente, e aí é o momento em que ele vê que pode se vingar.

Hinata se levanta e vai cambaleando até a porta, tentando ajeitar o cabelo porque ele sente que está mais bagunçado que usual. Ele abre.

“Só porque eu sou um irmão maravilhoso, eu vou deixar você brincar com Kageyama dessa vez, só dessa.” Ele abre mais a porta, e Kageyama está aterrorizado e chocado, balançando a cabeça freneticamente. É tarde demais, porém; Natsu está passando pela porta e gritando, carregando seu livro de colorir sobre a cabeça.

“Pinta comigo, Yama,” Ela diz, e Kageyama encara Hinata. Hinata apenas sorri inocente e se senta ao lado dele, batendo no chão, para Natsu se juntar a eles.

Natsu se sente um pouco perto demais de Kageyama, (Hinata é que deve sentar ao lado de Kageyama, eles que são os amigos, afinal.) mas ela está tão feliz que ele nem reclama. Kageyama também não, aparentemente, e seu rosto suaviza quando Natsu mostra que pintou os pôneis de verde limão. É meio fofo, na verdade.

Natsu, não Kageyama.

Talvez Hinata não o odeie tanto assim, afinal de contas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu lendo lemon: AI AMO TUDO  
> eu traduzindo/escrevendo lemon: meu deus q vergonha nunca mais vou dar as caras.........


	6. capítulo 6

O resto da noite se passou sem maiores eventos, mas Hinata não pode reclamar porque fazia tempo que ele não se divertia tanto, mesmo com Kageyama. Segunda-feira chega, e tudo continua igual entre eles; eles apostam corrida até o ginásio pela manhã, apostam corrida para ver quem termina o almoço primeiro, apostam corrida até o treino mais tarde.

Tudo está exatamente igual, mas Hinata ocasionalmente se pega pensando em como é sentir a boca de alguém nele. A boca de Kageyama nele. Ele não perguntou, mas tem quase certeza agora que Kageyama preparou aquilo, e ele também ainda está meio chateado de o outro ter conseguido engolir sem engasgar. Todas as vezes que Hinata pensa sobre isso, seu rosto fica vermelho e ele finge estar furioso e indo fazer alguma coisa, para evitar questionamentos.

Eles caem na rotina normal de discutirem e praticarem e as vezes caminharem juntos para casa depois da escola (eles jogam pedra-papel-tesoura para decidir quem vai comprar os bolinhos de carne; Hinata acha que Kageyama está o deixando ganhar, na maioria das vezes).

Hoje, porém, algo está diferente. Depois do treino, Kageyama diz para Hinata que ele tem algo para fazer e que é para o garoto o esperar no portão. Hinata não faz perguntas; está ocupado pensando no que vai fazer Kageyama comprar para o lanche deles quando inevitavelmente perder no pedra-papel-tesoura. Ele arruma suas coisas e sai correndo para pegar a bicicleta. Ele não se importa de esperar, mas está com um pouco de fome.

Hinata faz as coisas devagar, mas quando ele chega com a bicicleta no portão, Kageyama ainda não está lá. Talvez ele esteja conversando com algum professor ou algo assim; por mais que Kageyama o provoque falando sobre as notas dele em sala de aula, Hinata sabe que Kageyama também não é nenhum gênio. Se ele se atrasar demais, Hinata vai encher o saco dele mais tarde.

Kageyama vem correndo alguns minutos depois, sem ar por ter corrido. “Você não precisava realmente esperar, idiota, eu pensei que você já estava indo na minha frente.”

“Você me disse pra esperar por você!” Hinata bufa, e acha que Kageyama parece estar feliz que ele tenha esperado. “Além disso, você ia ficar solitário sem mim para caminhar com você pra casa.”

Suspirando, Kageyama ajusta a mochila nas costas e começa a sair pelo portão. Hinata está logo atrás dele quando vê algo cor de rosa saindo para fora da mochila cheia de Kageyama. Ele caminha mais rápido, tentando acompanhar as pernas compridas de Kageyama, mas sua curiosidade está aflorada. Ele tem certeza que aquilo não estava nas coisas de Kageyama antes do treino.

“Kageyama, o que você estava fazendo?” Hinata estabelece um ritmo confortável ao lado dele. Kageyama estala a língua, mas isso não é uma resposta que Hinata está satisfeito com. Ele pressiona. “Vamos lá, o que tem na sua mochila? A não ser que você tenha começado a gostar de cor de rosa.”

Isso parece ter prendido a atenção de Kageyama, e ele lança um olhar a Hinata. “Desde quando você virou um bisbilhoteiro? Eu tive que me encontrar com alguém.”

De repente, Hinata entende. Ele sente um incômodo se instaurando em seu estômago, junto com outra coisa que ele não consegue muito bem nomear, mas parece o que ele sente quando erra um dos levantamentos de Kageyama. Ele empurra os pensamentos para longe. “Uma garota? Uma garota se confessou para você, sério?” Uma garota se confessando para alguém como Kageyama, de todas as pessoas, parecia exótico para Hinata, mesmo que já tenha acontecido antes. Geralmente ele só esquece isso, porque Kageyama é tão escroto as vezes que ele não consegue nem o imaginar namorando uma garota, e não consegue entender porque as garotas gostariam de Kageyama.

Quando o rosto de Kageyama fica vermelho, Hinata entende que ele percebeu e se sente um pouco orgulhoso, ignorando o incômodo dentro de si. “Ela perguntou se podíamos nos encontrar depois do treino. Ela queria me dar algo, então eu aceitei.”

“Você aceitou?!” A voz de Hinata sai um pouco estridente demais até para ele, então ele se foca nas rodas da bicicleta e tenta novamente. “Você, Bakageyama, que não consegue nem me elogiar direito, aceitou uma confissão de uma garota? O que você fez para ela não sair correndo quando você a olhou com essa cara assustadora?”

“Minha cara não é assustadora!” retruca Kageyama. “Você é um idiota, eu não aceitei a confissão, eu aceitei os cookies que ela fez para mim. Eu pensei que você gostaria deles, então eu vi que não precisava recusar eles. E isso pareceu a deixar feliz, de qualquer forma.”

Kageyama está olhando para longe, e Hinata está feliz por isso, porque consegue sentir suas bochechas esquentando. O alívio que enche seu corpo é incrível; ele nunca realmente pensou no que aconteceria se Kageyama arrumasse uma namorada. Kageyama é só tão desagradável, Hinata realmente não consegue imaginar ele sendo romântico com qualquer pessoa. Kageyama beijando uma garota? Sem chances.

“Acho que isso significa que não precisamos comprar lanches hoje, huh?” Ele olha para Kageyama com um sorrisinho, e Kageyama finalmente olha para ele novamente. Hinata acha que vê algo parecido com alívio em sua feição, antes de ser substituído por um rolar de olhos e ele dar um puxão fraco no cabelo de Hinata.

Hinata cruza os braços e Kageyama suaviza o olhar, e eles caminham em silêncio antes de Hinata pensar em outra coisa.

“Hey, Kageyama, você quer uma namorada?"

Kageyama olha para ele. “Por que você está me perguntando isso do nada? Não é como se essa fosse a primeira menina que vem falar comigo depois do treino. Acho que isso deve ser algo impressionante, para um camarãozinho impopular como você.”

“Eu não sou impopular!” Hinata protesta, colocando a língua para fora. “E você não respondeu minha pergunta! Você quer uma?”

“Uma namorada?” Kageyama olha para o céu. “Acho que não, parece ser problemático. Se eu tivesse uma namorada, eu ia ter que levar ela para sair e essas coisas, e ia atrapalhar meus treinos, não iria?”

Assentindo, Hinata concorda furiosamente. “Sim, eu também. Por mais que eu ache que seria legal ganhar alguns doces de garotas de vez em quando.”

“Eu já te disse que você pode pegar esses. Eu nem gosto muito de doces de qualquer forma, então seria desperdício eu ficar com eles.”

Eles ficam em silêncio mais uma vez, Hinata momentaneamente distraído pensando em doces; não são bolinhos de carne, mas ele não está reclamando. Talvez ele até dê alguns lanches para Kageyama amanhã. Não tem jeito de uma garota ser tão tolerante com Kageyama como ele é, pensa. Levou todo esse tempo para ele entender que Kageyama é estúpido, e ele tem certeza quer o charme ia distrair a pobre menina no segundo que ela fosse o beijar e ele o desse aquele olhar assustador.

“Boke, eu não sou tão assustador assim!” Kageyama reclama, e Hinata percebe que ele estava pensando alto demais, e cora, mas não perde seu ponto.

“Você é, inclusive está agora! E quando viu aquele gato ontem, estava ainda mais!”

“Eu parecia assustador quando nós nos beijamos?”

Isso pega Hinata despreparado. Eles se beijaram? Ele honestamente até esqueceu disso, mas quando pensa por um momento, a memória revive. No chão do quarto de Kageyama, eles definitivamente se beijaram. Ele se lembra porque estava tentando esquecer quando seu rosto fica vermelho.

“Eu não sei, porque foi o meu primeiro beijo e e eu não estava pensando sobre seu rosto estúpido!”

Hinata espera que Kageyama o xingue ou responda tipo ‘meu rosto não é estúpido, você que é!’, mas quando ele não o faz, Hinata o encara. A primeira coisa que ele registra é a expressão estranha de Kageyama como se ele estivesse… culpado? Kageyama é capaz de sentir culpa?

“Eu não sabia que era seu primeiro beijo.” Kageyama apressadamente desvia o olhar e Hinata bufa no que ele começa a andar mais rápido inconscientemente. As vezes é difícil acompanhar o ritmo das pernas longas do outro, não que um dia ele vá admitir isso. “Desculpa, eu acho.”

Ouvir Kageyama se desculpar por uma coisa tão besta quando ele nunca se desculpa por coisas normais irrita Hinata. “Não é grande coisa, ia acontecer em algum momento, não? Eu acho que mesmo que tenha sido com você, é ok. Eu nem lembro muito.”

Kageyama ainda está estranhamente quieto e Hinata não gosta disso. Ele gosta das discussões habituais; brigar, falar de vôlei, o jeito que Kageyama fica meio que animado quando eles conversam sobre um jogo que viram na TV.

“Foi o seu primeiro beijo, Kageyama?” Hinata sente que Kageyama ainda quer falar sobre aquilo, então ele puxa a conversa.

A pequena assentida de cabeça é quase imperceptível, mas Hinata a enxerga, e ele sente um sorrisinho surgindo em seu rosto. “Eu não acredito que com todas as garotas qie gostam de você, nenhuma foi corajosa o suficiente pra de fato beijar você.”

“Não é como se você tivesse sido, também!” O Kageyama irritado de sempre está de volta, e Hinata se sente mais leve. “Você nem se lembra!”

Hinata junta as sobrancelhas, e aí está de novo o silêncio. É verdade que ele não lembra; não faz tanto tempo, e aliás, outras coisas mais memoráveis aconteceram depois. Ele lembra que era quente e que ele estava surpreso de aquilo estar acontecendo mesmo, e ele meio que queria ter memórias melhores sobre.

Ele vê que a praça em que o caminho deles se divide está logo a frente, e uma ideia pipoca. Quando eles chegam perto o suficiente, ele para e estaciona a bicicleta. Kageyama está o olhando questionador.

“Você tem o que, dez anos?” Diz Kageyama. Hinata está muito ocupado puxando sua manga e o colocando sentado em um banco para infantilmente o lembrar que uma semana atrás eles estavam fazendo coisas ali, e se ele tinha dez anos, então Kageyama também.

O banco é um pouco escondido, então não dá pra ver direto da estrada, e é cercado por algumas árvores, então Hinata acha que essa é uma boa localização. Ele larga o braço de Kageyama.

Kageyama continua olhando estranhamente para Hinata. “O que, você quer comer os cookies agora? Você realmente muda de ideia tão rápido?”

“Ai meu Deus, você pode calar a boca por tipo, cinco segundos?” Diz Hinata com um suspiro, então ele se inclina para baixo e beija Kageyama.

É muito leve então ele mal sente alguma coisa, e meio que se arrepende de não ter dado uma olhada na Internet, igual ele fez com as outras coisas. Ele se afasta, e Kageyama, para seu alívio, não parece bravo nem o empurra. Ele parece surpreso, talvez, mas isso não é algo ruim. Hinata lembra que esse foi o segundo beijo de Kageyama, e ambos foram consigo. Ele se sente estranhamente triunfante, e se move para mais perto.

“Espera, o que você está fazendo, idiota?” Kageyama finalmente achou sua voz, segurando o braço de Hinata. “Você é estúpido?”

Hinata de repente se sente ansioso. “Você não quer?”

Kageyama para por um segundo e estuda o rosto de Hinata. Hinata o olha de volta, nervoso, até Kageyama parecer tomar uma decisão e aumentar seu aperto no braço de Hinata. “Se isso é o melhor que você pode fazer, então você beija muito mal.”

Indignado, Hinata responde. “Nem foi o beijo de verdade, ok? E eu nunca fiz isso antes. É treino.”

Revirando os olhos, Kageyama começa a se levantar, mas Hinata o empurra para baixo novamente. A altura é muito melhor assim para ele, mas ainda assim há muita distância entre eles, então ele experimenta passar suas pernas uma por cada lado do colo de Kageyama. Tem espeço o suficiente no banco para eles ficarem assim confortavelmente, então ele se ajeita e leva as mãos até os ombros de Kageyama.

Eles sentam assim por um minuto, se encarando. Ele move suas mãos para as laterais do rosto de Kageyama e fecha os olhos, se inclinando.

Dessa vez, quando seus lábios se tocam, Hinata tenta lembrar como foi quando eles não se importavam com o que estavam fazendo. Ele respira fundo, e seus lábios deslizam para encaixar direitinho nos de Kageyama e sim, isso é muito melhor do que da última vez.

Depois de alguns segundos, Hinata consegue sentir os lábios de Kageyama se pressionarem mais aos seus, e ele expira. Kageyama parece ficar um pouco preocupado e se afasta um pouco, mas Hinata o segue, não querendo terminar isso agora quando ele finalmente sente que está pegando o jeito.

Os lábios de Kageyama são quentinhos, e inata acha isso irônico, já que ele parece ser tão frio e afiado o tempo todo. Ele abre a boca por um pequeno momento, esquecendo que seus lábios estavam pressionados aos de Kageyama, e então ele sente algo mais quente e bem, bem mais molhado tocar seu lábio inferior.

O pequeno sorriso de Hinata contra a boca de Kageyama cresce, porque isso é muito melhor do que ele podia imaginar. Ele sente um calor crepitando dentro de si e de repente ele quer mais, então abre a boca um pouquinho mais. Ele treme quando sente a língua de Kageyama entrando em sua boca.

É estranho, realmente estranho. Apesar disso, Hinata se sente querendo mais da sensação, quase não registrando quando as mãos de Kageyama se movem até seus quadris ao invés de ficarem apenas paradas no lado. É assim que as pessoas se beijam nos filmes, a ficha de Hinata cai. Ele nunca entendeu porque as pessoas falavam tanto sobre isso, mas agora ele compreende.

A língua de Kageyama está experimentalmente passando pela sua boca quando Hinata descobre que precisa respirar e se afasta, mas dessa vez Kageyama é que vai atrás dele. Ele consegue sentir um fio de saliva escorrer pelo queixo porque respirar é uma tarefa bem difícil nesse momento,ele descobre, mas sua mente está nublada e ele não se importa muito porque é tudo tão quente e molhado.

Repentinamente, para seu horror, ele sente alguma coisa se mexendo em seu corpo e dá um pulinho para trás. Quando ele abre os olhos, Kageyama está um pouco desapontado e seu rosto, definitivamente corado. Ele também tem um fio de saliva no queixo. Hinnata se sente um pouco orgulhoso do estado que deixou Kageyama até ele ver o moreno abaixar o olhar para a cintura de Hinata, e ele congela.

“Hinata… Você es-”

“Cala a boca!” O rosto de Hinata está queimando, e ele sabe. Ele tenta se mover para se levantar, mas as mãos de Kageyama o apertam mais forte no lugar. “Você é tão bobo, eu aqui te dando uma ótima oportunidade pra treinar pra não ferrar tudo com a sua primeira namorada e-”

Kageyama está beijando ele de novo antes que consiga terminar a frase. Hinata, motivado pela irritação de ter sido feito de bobo por Kageyama, decide que dessa vez é ele quem vai colocar a língua na boca de Kageyama, e ele faz isso sem cerimônia nenhuma. Sua frustração some, uma vez que ele se sente cada vez mais quente. E para a sua surpresa, Kageyama solta um gemido.

Hinata odeia como isso faz seu estômago dar voltas. El puxa o lábio de Kageyama entre os seus, e com certeza tem mais saliva em seu queixo, mas ele não se importa porque suas calças estão apertadas e a boca de Kageyama é gostosa demais. Ele pensa em como alguns dias atrás essa mesma boca estava no seu corpo, e sente seus quadris se mexerem.

Uma pressão repentina na parte da frente de suas calças fez ele gemer também, e se afastou, relutantemente. “Kageyama-”

“Calado.” Kageyama diz, com a respiração descompassada. Sua mão pressionando o volume nas calças de Hinata. “Eu não ia rir de você, idiota. Pense antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.”

E então Kageyama está beijando Hinata, sua palma firme para baixo. A respiração de Hinata falha, e ele detesta o fato de que a língua de Kageyama não está encostando na sua nesse momento, então ele abre a boca, dando uma dica. Kageyama entende; eles sempre conseguem ler um ao outro muito bem, e nisso não seria exceção, ele acha.

Hinata sente um volume abaixo de si e percebe no meio da névoa que estão seus pensamentos que Kageyama está duro também. Ele se apoia nos ombros de Kageyama e força seus quadris para baixo o melhor que consegue, e a fricção é necessária e boa. Essa é a segunda vez que eles fizeram isso, mas essa posição é totalmente diferente, e língua de Kageyama sai de sua boca no que ele geme abertamente, empurrando os quadris de Hinata para baixo com suas mãos. As mãos de Kageyama são realmente boas em tudo, Hinata se pega pensando enquanto se esfrega no volume nas calças de Kageyama.

Eles pararam de se beijar já nesse momento, já que nenhum dos dois consegue mais se concentrar nisso quando seus quadris estão friccionando tão bem um contra o outro. Hinata aperta sua boca na de Kageyama, de qualquer forma, porque ele sente a necessidade de sentir o máximo contato corporal que puder. Ele tira suas mãos dos ombros de Kageyama e as leva para a gola de sua camiseta, movendo seus dedinhos por baixo do tecido para encostar na pele do garoto, e Kageyama empurra os quadris para cima mais uma vez, firme, e Hinata está repentinamente gemendo alto e vindo em suas calças sem nem encostar na sua ereção, é a segunda vez que isso acontece em uma situação dessas.

Ele se afasta, ofegante, e deixa seus olhos pousarem em Kageyama. Kageyama está olhando para ele, mas seu olhar está sem foco, e tem saliva no seu queixo caindo para o pescoço, e Hinata começa a rir.

Kageyama aperta os olhos para ele, mas Hinata nota que ele não parece assustador como usualmente. “Você também não está muito melhor, Hinata boke. Sai de cima de mim, minhas calças estão nojentas.”

Hinata revira os olhos e quebra o contato visual, mas suas calças não estão muito diferentes, não. Ele ri com o pensamento de ter que andar até em casa desse jeito, mas de alguma forma ele sente como se valesse a pena, mesmo que eles caminhem engraçado até em casa.

Quando ele chega no seu quarto para se trocar, depois de ter passado por sua mãe praticamente correndo, Hinata nota o papel rosa saindo de sua mochila onde Kageyama em algum momento deslizou os cookies lá dentro. Por mais que ele se sinta culpado, está feliz que é ele comendo esses cookies estúpidos de garota ao invés de Kageyama, e não pela razão que ele acha que seria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to mto de olho kageyama


	7. capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não ia reclamar de uns kudos, sabe...

É uma semana mais tarde, e Hinata ainda não conseguiu parar de pensar sobre aquele beijo. Ou beijos, pra ser mais juntos.

Se ele vai ser honesto, Hinata nunca tinha realmente pensado sobre beijos, ou amassos, ou sexo.Sua mente estava sempre no vôlei. Sua mãe costumava dizer que ele ia “desabrochar tarde” e falava sobre como algum dia ele vai ter várias garotas aos seus pés, e Hinata nunca dava bola e voltava a folhear a revista nova que comprara na loja da esquina.

Continua sendo verdade; Hinata não se importa com garotas (ou com garotos?) ou com beijar ou com essas coisas. Ele só está pensando sobre isso por causa de Kageyama, e por alguma razão isso o frustra até o fim. Ele sente que Kageyama traz a tona o melhor dele , e odeia isso. Porra de Kageyama estúpido e sua boca idiota e suas mãos ridículas e seus ombros largos bobos que Hinata se pega encarando durante os treinos.

Ele tem estado fora de órbita a semana inteira, e na sexta-feira, alguém finalmente nota. Eles saíram com o time, presente do Takeda-sensei por um dia particularmente duro de treino. Kageyama e Hinata apostam corrida, e Kageyama tendo ganhado por muito pouco deixa Hinata ainda mais irritado que o usual.

Kageyama parece notar e fica quieto; isso é, ele não implica com Hinata pelo seu jeito de comer e cutuca o ombro dele duas vezes para ter certeza que ele estava bem, algo que Kageyama faz as vezes e Hinata não sabe ao certo quando começou. Ele deveria estar bravo com ele por ter ganhado, mas de alguma forma, os toques de ombro são ok. Ele não consegue ficar chateado ao ver Kageyama, que é uma pessoa pouquíssimo sentimental, tentando se importar com os sentimentos de outra pessoa.

Quando Kageyama se levanta para ir pegar suco, Asahi se senta ao seu lado. Hinata quase não percebe, porque Asahi é assim, apesar de sua imensa estrutura. Hinata olha para o lado quando Asahi limpa a garganta, chamando sua atenção.

“Ah, Hinata...” Asahi limpa a garganta mais uma vez. “Está tudo bem essa semana?”

Hinata se sente assustado por um segundo; ele tem estado tão fora assim? Ele arruma a postura e abaixa a cabeça. “Sinto muito! Acho que eu só tenho estado bem cansado essa semana… Foi tão notável?”

Asahi ri desconfortável. "Não, não, nada disso, é só que alguns de nós notamos que você tem estado bem quieto essa semana.”

Alguns de nós? Hinata olha em volta e vê Tanaka e Nishinoya o espiando. Quando eles encontram os olhos de Hinata, rapidamente desviam e começam a falar super alto como se estivessem ocupados com outra conversa esse tempo todo.

“Acredite em mim, foi difícil demais manter eles calados e fazer eles pararem de dizer que iam bater em alguém por você. Na verdade, Suga-”

“Ele também?" Hinata percebe que sua voz está estridente e fecha a boca rápido. Ele consegue sentir as bochechas aquecendo.

O rosto de Asahi começa a ficar vermelho também. “Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Nós só queremos nos certificar que está tudo certo.”

Suspirando, Hinata estica as pernas para frente. “Você já beijou alguém?”

O rosto de Asahi vai de vermelho para cor do fogo do inferno em questão de trinta segundos. Hinata se sente um pouco mal, ele deveria saber que isso ia causar esse efeito nele, mas ele precisava perguntar para alguém antes de isso o consumisse mais do que já tinha.

“Bem, er...” Asahi parece que está procurando a resposta no chão. “É sobre isso que você está assim?”

Hinata assente. “O que significa quando você beija alguém? Beijar é algo que amigos podem fazer, ou é estranho? Eu sei que tem algo chamado ‘amigos com benefícios’, mas eu nem tenho certeza se isso se aplica aqui, quando é mais, tipo, você sabe,” Hinata move as mãos no ar. “Eu tenho que provar que não beijo mal, certo? Como você se torna uma pessoa que beija bem sem treino? V ocê praticou com alguém?”

Asahi parece estar prestes a desmaiar depois desse tiroteio de perguntas, e olha preocupado em volta como se alguém pudesse brotar e tirar ele dessa situação. QUando não vê ninguém, ele suspira e se encolhe mais para o canto, e Hinata sempre achou estranho como uma pessoa tão grande pode ter uma presença tão minúscula quanto ele quando faz isso.

“Eu acho que talvez Suga seja melhor nesses assuntos do que eu, um...” Asahi olha para trás onde Sugawara e Daichi estão compartilhando as anotações da aula, ou do treino, tanto faz. Suga tem experiência nesse tipo de coisa?

Hinata deve estar pensando alto mais uma vez, porque Asahi está concordando e olhando para os pés ao mesmo tempo. “Boa sorte!” Ele bate no ombro de Hinata e sai de perto, o deixando mais confuso do que estava inicialmente. Ele olha em volta procurando por Kageyama, porque está demorando demais para ele ir pegar apenas um suco, mas nem sinal dele.

Suspirando novamente, Hinata se levanta. Ele já terminou de comer o bolinho e acha que vai tentar a sorte com Suga, já que Asahi, como o esperado, não o ajudou em absolutamente nada. Ele se vira para ir e quase cai de bunda no chão no que se depara com o sorriso gigantesco nada natural de Suga. Hinata suspeita que esse ataque foi planejado.

Suga se senta e dá batidinhas no lugar ao seu lado. “Não pude evitar ouvir sua conversa com Asahi, desculpe!”

Hinata sabe que ele não está arrependido de verdade, e que não tem como ele ter ouvido a conversa de tão longe, mas se senta de qualquer jeito, porque ele meio que realmente precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso.

“Honestamente, todos nós estamos sentindo falta das implicâncias suas e de Kageyama essa semana,” Suga começa, e Hinata surta.

“Não é como se nós tivéssemos nos desentendido nem nada!” Ele diz imediatamente, e Suga ri.

“Eu sei, eu sei! Na verdade...” Ele se inclina, como se fosse fofocar. “Na verdade, Kageyama que nos pediu para falarmos com você.”

Agora, isso sim surpreende Hinata, mas não é a primeira vez que ele procura Sugawara para o ajudar. Ignorando o fato de Kageyama não vir perguntar para ele em pessoa e mandar outra pessoa fazer isso. Ele é tipo a pessoa mais esquisita que Hinata conhece, e Hinata solta uma risada antes que possa se dar conta. Ele decide só continuar com o assunto, assim como fez com Asahi, esperando se sair melhor dessa vez.

“Você já beijou alguém?”

Para sua sorte, Suga nem pareceu surpreso. “Sim.”

Hinata também não está muito surpreso, porque Sugawara é muito legal e é dois anos mais velho, afinal. Ele pode até ter uma namorada já, mas Hinata nunca ouviu nada sobre isso.

“Bem, quem foi o seu primeiro beijo?”

Suga murmura, como se estivesse pensando. “Foi com um bom amigo meu.”

Sinceramente, Hinata se sente aliviado por saber que tem mais pessoas por aí beijando amigos por alguma razão, nem que fosse por uma competição burra. “Então não é estranho nem nada assim, não é como se seu primeiro beijo tivesse que ser super especial ou algo do tipo, certo?”

“Meu primeiro beijo foi bem horrível, honestamente.” Suga diz, mas soa divertido. “Nenhum de nós sabia beijar e eu acho que saiu sangue do meu lábio.”

Hinata já está se sentindo muito melhor, porque seu primeiro beijo nem foi tão ruim assim, então talvez ele esteja indo pelo caminho certo pra se tornar um beijador excelente antes de Sugawara. “Certo, as vezes amigos apenas beijam! Eu pensei que treinar não seria algo tão ruim, sabe? Tipo treinar vôlei, mas beijando, você não pode ficar bom em algo que não pratica!”

Sugawara está o assistindo tagarelar com uma expressão estranha, mas ri. “Eu acho. Era com isso que você estava preocupado?”

Agora que ele falou tudo, Hinata se sente meio bobo de ter ficado tão preocupado e sem os pé no chão por algo tão pequeno quanto amigos beijando. “Não! Quer dizer, mais ou menos? Não realmente preocupado, mas eu estava pensando sobre, sabe?”

“É ok ter experiências.” Diz Suga. “Todos nós estávamos preocupados com alguém estar incomodando você, por causa da expressão assustada em seu rosto.”

Hinata está prestes a responder quando sente uma presença atrás de si, e vira para ver Kageyama parado com duas caixinhas de suco na mão. Sugawara se levanta e Hinata se vira a tempo de ver uma expressão de entendimento em seu rosto.

“Preciso voltar para o Daichi para falarmos sobre os jogos da próxima semana, mas fico feliz que você esteja melhor!” Hinata o vê sorrir para Kageyama. “Você está me devendo uma caixa de suco também.” Ele diz e sai, e então Hinata é deixado com um Kageyama o encarando.

Hinata não tem certeza do que aconteceu, mas ele tem certeza que vai dar uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Kageyama por ele ter começado isso. Ele se vira para trás e encara Kageyama com o pior olhar que ele pode. “Você é tão burro, Kageyama.”

Kageyama olha para ele de volta e toma um gole de uma das caixas de suco. “Não sou eu o burro que não conversa sobre coisas quando está pensando demais, boke.”

“Não sou eu o burro que não consegue falar com o próprio amigo quando ach que algo está errado, burro!” Hinata está de pé agora, apontando para o peito de Kageyama, e ele se sente mais ele mesmo do que se sentiu a semana toda. “Me dá essa estúpida caixinha de suco, todo esse seu drama infantil me deixou com sede.”

Kageyama observa Hinata com um longo e frio olhar, e traz a outra caixinha de suco até a própria boca, tomando um gole enorme.

Antes que eles percebessem, estavam os dois rolando no chão, Kageyama tentando manter os sucos longe do alcance de Hinata e simultaneamente tentando não derramar tudo em si mesmo. Não está dando muito certo e Hinata triunfantemente pega uma das caixinhas, e os dois estão um pouco melecados de suco derramado e sujeira. Hinata está sentado no peito de Kageyama enquanto ele dá um longo e profundo gole no canudinho, fazendo barulho, para esfregar na cara do outro que ganhara, quando sente um tapa em suas costas.

“Parece que alguém finalmente destronou o rei,” Diz Tsukishima, e Hinata está surpreso demais até para ficar incomodado com ele. Aparentemente até um idiota como Tsukishima teve estado preocupado com ele… Preocupado até o ponto que Tsukishima poderia se preocupar, de qualquer jeito, o que não era muito. Ele finalmente se situa e mostra a língua para Tsukishima antes de molhar Kageyama com o que sobrou do suco, em vingança.

Na hora que todos estão tentando molhar uns aos outros com suco (apesar dos protestos de Daichi,), já é tarde, e Hinata faz um beicinho quando Kageyama acaba com a guerra de suco entre ele e Tanaka. Ele acena para os outros garotos, se virando para Kageyama, que ainda tem uma mão em volta de seu pulso.

“Você está sujo no rosto.”

Kageyama grunhe. “Você tem mais na sua.”

“Eu não pareço tão bobo quando você com sujeira na cara.‘ Hinata está animado, então ele nem se preocupa em tirar a mão de Kageyama dali. Por outro lado, Kageyama parece até ter esquecido que ela estava ali.

Ou não. Seu aperto aumenta e Hinata sabe que ele está trabalhando em sua cabeça para falar algo honestamente. “Olha, se tem algo te incomodando, me fala. Especialmente se for sobre mim.”

Hinata para de caminhar e Kageyama o segue, sem tirar a mão de seu pulso. “Como você sabia se era sobre você? Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, sabe?”

“Porque você começou a agir estranho depois do dia no parque!” O rosto de Kageyama está corando de novo, como se ele tivesse se encrencado em trazer o assunto à tona. Hinata conhece essa sensação, e ele de repente começa a se sentir culpado por fazer Kageyama se preocupar. Mas ele se lembra um segundo depois que ele nem precisaria se preocupar se tivesse falado com ele, em primeiro lugar.

“Não é por causa disso! Eu só estava pensando sobre coisas, ok? Suga-san disse que é normal amigos se beijarem, de qualquer forma, então não me importo mais.”

Kageyama está chocado. “Você contou pro Suga-san?”

“Não! Quero dizer, não exatamente? Não só estávamos falando sobre beijos e tal, eu não mencionei você.”

O alívio no rosto de Kageyama é aparente, mas ele ainda aparenta estar meio assustado. “Se você não quer mais fazer essas coisas, nós podemos parar.”

De algum modo, a ideia de parar é pior do que o sentimento que tomou os pensamentos de Hinata a semana toda, e ele franze a testa. Ele não vai deixar Kageyama se safar só porque está envergonhado, como sempre. “O que, você está tentando me fazer desistir? A menos que você quem está com medo de beijar, huh?”

“Sai fora!” Kageyama grita, largando o braço de Hinata para enrolar seus dedos no cabelo dele, balançando. “Você tá tentando sair da competição de um jeito mais fácil?”

O nós que aparentemente estava no estômago de hinata desaparece e ele sorri. “Não se você não estiver.”

“Eu sei bem que estou na sua frente, mesmo.” Diz Kageyama, soltando o cabelo de Hinata. “Então mesmo que você acabasse, eu venceria.”

Honestamente, Hinata já tinha até esquecido que tinha uma competição ali, para começo de conversa. Tudo aconteceu tão casualmente que ele esqueceu de lembrar disso, mesmo que ele ainda tenha a competitividade nele. Ele tem passado as aulas pensando em como fazer Kageyama durar menos, e é animador, tipo vôlei, mas com uma recompensa diferente. Hinata culpa seus hormônios.

Ele não vai falar nada para Kageyama, contudo. “Vou ganhar de você na corrida até em casa!” Ele diz, e então os dois saem correndo e é tão familiar e confortável que Hinata jura que ele está correndo mais que o usual, o que já é bem rápido. Ele ganha de Kageyama com sobra, que reclama que o suco estava pesando na sua barriga, e dá um empurrãozinho em Hinata daquela forma bobinha e afetuosa que ele sempre dá quando está tentando ser um idiota. Hinata está perto de Kageyama há tempo suficiente para saber quando ele está aliviado com alguma coisa tanto quanto ele, e é só confortável até o momento em que eles desviam os caminhos, para irem para casa.

“Eu vejo você amanhã!” Hinata grita, olhando a silhueta de Kageyama diminuindo com a distância, e se sente ainda melhor quando Kageyama acena de volta, o dispensando com a mão.


	8. capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem é vivo sempre aparece!
> 
> Desculpem a demora, estou tendo que traduzir só pelo celular e eu não uso o Google Tradutor né, e como os capítulos são grandes, tô demorando. Vou continuar atualizando e se tudo der certo, semana que vem estou com o computador de volta.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Na manhã de sábado, Hinata acorda com calor, entediado, e com um incômodo no meio das pernas. Não é como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido antes, mas não acontece com frequência, e Hinata nunca lembrou propriamente de um sonho que tenha causado isso.

Dessa vez, porém, diferente do habitual, Hinata se lembra. Detalhes e partes, mas era o suficiente para ele se contorcer de vergonha. Ele olha para o relógio - falta uma hora até ele precisar estar pronto para ir até a escola. Ele pensa se deveria ou não fazer algo sobre seu probleminha, ou apenas virar para o lado e esperar isso ir embora.

Enquanto ele tenta decidir, pesando os prós e contras, a imagem de mãos mornas e firmes passam pela sua cabeça e decide por ele; suas mãos indo para dentro de suas   
boxers e pressionando seu membro bem alerta.

Hinata suspira contra seu travesseiro; ele não lembra de ter estado tão sensível das outras vezes que ele que lidar com isso ele mesmo. Decide que é melhor esquecer da culpa porque ele se sente quente demais e deixa sua mente viajar, e começa a passar a mão pelo corpo.

Os ombros largos de Kageyama vêm a sua mente, o jeito que os músculos da sua perna se contraem quando ele vai pular, o cheiro da sua camiseta; seu visual quando está sem camisa, ofegante e vermelho sobre Hinata. Hinata pensa que deveria se envergonhar ao pensar nessas coisas, mas é tão gostoso quando ele move a mão que, pela primeira vez, ele quer prolongar a sensação.

Ele escuta Kageyama falando seu nome, mas não do jeito que ele sempre faz; suspirando e necessitado e um tanto quando baixinho, e tão certo. Não Hinata, também, Shouyou… Como soaria deslizando da língua de Kageyama? Esses pensamentos o levaram a imaginar a língua de Kageyama na sua pele, contra seu pescoço, qual seria a sensação de a sentir lamber na parte de dentro de suas coxas. Hinata gira na cama e pressiona o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o gemido que estava borbulhando em sua garganta.

Hinata impulsiona o quadril contra a própria mão e o lençol, finalmente fechando o punho em volta de seu membro. Está quente e duro e ele já sente como se estivesse chegando no ápice, mas ele não quer. Ele queria que Kageyama estivesse ali, porque não é tão bom com sua própria mão, quando comparada com a maior de Kageyama. Ele não sabe quando começou, mas, ultimamente, sempre que Hinata se toca, ele pensa sobre aquele aperto firme, as mãos que levantam para ele e juram o tornar invencível. Ele pensa sobre essas palavras deixando os lábios de Kageyama e de repente sente um líquido quente contra a palma de sua mão, molhando seus lençóis, e sufoca um gemido.

Ele gozou embaraçosamente rápido, e xinga Kageyama contra seu travesseiro. Ele definitivamente, absolutamente não vai contar a Kageyama sobre isso. Ele vai, de qualquer maneira, encurralar Kageyama e o fazer pagar, por essa droga de sonho, aquelas drogas de mãos e a promessa idiota de invencibilidade.

Depois, por mais que se sinta aquecido e aliviado, Hinata não consegue voltar a dormir. Ele está muito ocupado pensando no que Kageyama diria se estivesse aqui (“Você realmente gozou só por pensar nisso, idiota?”). Pior, ele pensava em Kageyama sendo sua conchinha maior; eles nunca ficaram desse jeito, mas Hinata acha que não se importaria em testar. Estar próximo a Kageyama é bom, mesmo que ele roube os cobertores e ronque um pouco (apesar de jurar que não faz isso). É incrível tudo que você aprende sobre uma pessoa apenas dormindo uma noite juntos.

Se sentindo estranhamente energético por mais que tenha dormido uma hora menos que o usual, Hinata vai para a escola em tempo recorde, prendendo sua bicicleta no lugar fora da escola. Eles não têm treino pela manhã, então ele não vê Kageyama em lugar algum. Ele realmente precisa parar de pensar sobre Kageyama. 

Hinata chaveia o cadeado da bicicleta e avista um grupo de colegas conversando animadamente ao lado de uma das máquinas de bebida. Um deles percebe Hinata e o chama com um aceno de mão. Hinata não diria que eles são exatamente próximos, mas ele tem uma boa relação com a maioria dos garotos da sala, então ele vai até eles. Ele tem tempo para matar mesmo.

“Hinata,” o garoto está falando. “Olha o que eu achei no quarto do meu irmão, embaixo da cama dele.” Ele ergue uma revista e Hinata se aproxima, genuinamente esperando ver uma revista esportiva e pronto para falar que ele já havia lido aquela.

Realmente não era uma revista de esportes. As únicas coisas redondas na capa eram dois peitos grandes, encarando Hinata diretamente.

“Isso não é vôlei,” Ele diz estupidamente, e os garotos riem, assumindo que aquilo era uma piada, e Hinata meio que ficou aliviado.

“Olha, olha,” O dono da revista fala, abrindo em uma página em que uma mulher vestia nada além da parte de baixo de um biquíni. “Ela é bonitinha, certo?”

Hinata dá de ombros. “Eu acho que sim.” Ela é fofa, sim, mas ele não entende porque isso é algo que ele foi chamado para olhar.

“Você acha?” O colega vira a folha. “Talvez ela não seja seu tipo. Que tal essa?”

Era uma morena com seios fartos, grandes olhos e cílios enormes, e novamente, Hinata admite que ela é bonita, mas todas nessas revistas não são? É o que elas são pagas pra fazer, de qualquer forma.

“Sério, nada?” O grupo de garotos começou a olhá-lo ceticamente. “Que tipo de garota você gosta, então?”

“Uh…” Que tipo de garota Hinata gosta? Ele não pensa muito sobre isso. Ele acha que quando encontrar a menina certa vai saber, mas isso ainda não aconteceu. Seu primeiro beijo de verdade foi com um garoto, enfim. “Bom, altas, talvez? E ela tem que gostar de esportes.”

Alguns meninos do grupo rolaram os olhos.

Hinata, vendo que eles não estavam satisfeitos, tenta pensar em outra coisa. “Talvez uma menina fofa com… Um cabelo bonito?” Sua mente flutuando para Kageyama novamente, e ele queria evaporar essas ideias por um minuto enquanto pensa no tipo de garota ideal. “Atlética e tal… Você sabe!”

Os garotos continuam o encarando, e Hinata começa a sentir um leve pânico. “Um, tipo, gwaah! Você sabe… Uh…” Ele consegue sentir seu rosto esquentando. Devia apenas ter concordado que a garota da revista era ‘super gostosa’ e evitado tudo isso.

Uma mão em seu ombro o faz pular. Ele vira a cabeça, e então a levanta. Yeah, ele definitivamente sentiu que aquele aperto ela familiar; Kageyama olhando pra trás dele, para o grupo de garotos.

Alguns se encararam nervosos, Kageyama tem uma reputação, ele é popular com as meninas, e seu olhar às vezes podia congelar até lava. Mas Kageyama os olha passivamente. Hinata nota, ainda assim, que tem algo estranho naquele olhar, mas pode ser só sua imaginação. Ele está tão aliviado em ver Kageyama que nem liga.

“Não era para vocês estarem na aula ou algo do tipo?” Kageyama olha desdenhosamente para a revista. “Não há duvidas do porque nenhum de vocês têm namorada.”

“Eu tenho namorada!” Um deles protesta, por mais que Hinata saiba que ele definitivamente não tem, ou pelo menos ele não sabe de nada até o momento. Kageyama, ademais, ignora, e Hinata sente o aperto em seu ombro ficar mais forte.

“Vamos lá, eu preciso da sua ajuda com aquilo que falamos mais cedo.” Ele dá a Hinata um olhar mortal, mas ele pode dizer de cara que não é sincero. É o suficiente para Hinata escapar sem questionamentos, e, enquanto ele caminha para longe calmamente com Kageyama, ele sente o alívio em seus ombros.

Quando eles estão em uma distância segura, Hinata se gruda no chão, suspirando. “Jeez, isso foi tão assustador!”

“Eu fiz isso para te tirar daquela situação estúpida, idiota!” Kageyama imediatamente responde, na defensiva. 

“Não estou falando de você! Na verdade…” Hinata coça a parte de trás da cabeça. “Obrigada por aquilo. Eu estava achando que eles iam enfiar aquela revista podre na minha goela ou algo assim.” Ele sorri de canto para Kageyama.

Kageyama só balança a cabeça. “Você vai fazer eu me atrasar para a aula. Você também vai se atrasar e essa é a última coisa que precisa depois daquelas notas horríveis nas provas semana passada.”

Hinata pula de onde estava sentado, bufando. “Sinto muito, Sr. Prodígio, mas eu acho que lembro de você reclamando de ter ido mal em um trabalho em grupo.”

Ele dá risada enquanto Kageyama o persegue a caminho da sala, e faz uma nota mental para lembrar de o agradar com uma caixinha de leite na hora do almoço pelo salvamento.

Na hora que o almoço chega, Hinata está inquieto e viajando por algumas horas, então ele está grato que vai poder jogar um pouco de vôlei com Kageyama, se ele quiser (quase sempre quer). Ele está indo até o lugar onde eles sempre ficam, quando lembra da caixinha de leite e faz o caminho contrário para a máquina onde vende o favorito de Kageyama.

Hinata está olhando suas opções quando sente que alguém está se aproximando por trás. É um dos colegas dele; ele acha que ele estava no grupo que olhava a revista mais cedo e espera que isso não seja a parte dois daquilo. Hinata decide ignorar e coloca o dinheiro na máquina.

“Hey,” Diz o garoto, e Hinata se vira.

“Tô quase terminando,” Ele fala, mas o garoto balança a cabeça. Ele é alto, loiro, e Hinata acha que ele parece bonito o suficiente para um garoto, mas do tipo que tem uma personalidade de merda.

“Vem aqui um segundo, huh?” Ele balança a cabeça pra Hinata o seguir. Hinata olha mais uma vez para a máquina; seu dinheiro já está ali, e ele não está afim de deixar alguém ganhar uma bebida grátis hoje. Rapidamente, aperta o botão do que ele sabe que Kageyama gosta, duas vezes, e os pega da gavetinha, quando caem.

Satisfeito, Hinata vai seguindo o colega, até que ele vira e vai para o outro lado da construção, ao lado de um armário onde se guardam equipamentos esportivos. Hinata ainda não sabe muito bem o que ele quer, mas acha que vai descobrir quando ele para do outro lado do armário e inclina a cabeça.

“Olha, eu sei de você.”

Hinata apenas o olha. Todo mundo sabe dele, eles são colegas de classe, afinal, e ele é bem conhecido por ser o baixinho ruivo que tem a atenção chamada constantemente por estar olhando tempo demais pra fora da janela. 

“Você não gosta de garotas, certo?”

Ele deveria saber que era sobre isso, mais cedo. “Eu só não ligo pra revistas pornográficas idiotas, ok? Eu vou almoçar com alguém, posso ir? Isso é tudo que você queria?”

O outro garoto dá um passo à frente, e Hinata percebe que suas costas encontram o armário. Ele olha em volta; ele tem quase certeza que poderia revidar se esse cara quisesse o bater por causa de uma revista, mas ele está segurando caixas de leite, e leite o morno vai ficar meio nojento. Na verdade, ele só quer ir almoçar.

“Você é gay,” Seu colega finalmente afirma, e Hinata se engasga e quase derruba as caixas de leite.

“Eu o quê? Não, eu estou é com fome e quero ir comer meu almoço.” Hinata estava começando a ficar chateado; ele não tinha uma resposta sobre o tipo de garota que gostava, então ele era gay? Hinata gosta de garotas. Ele as acha fofas e cheirosas e não ia se importar de as vezes receber umas confissões, assim como Kageyama. 

“Olha, não é difícil de ver o jeito que você é praticamente colado no quadril com aquele outro cara.” Hinata assiste o colega dar um passo à frente de novo, e dessa vez ele parece nervoso. “Não é como se você fosse chegar a qualquer lugar com ele, sabe? Então o que me diz sobre eu e você…”

Hinata derruba as caixinhas dessa vez. “Eu e você o quê?”

“Oh meu Deus, eu estou tentando fazer uma proposta aqui. Você sabe, sexo? Você já fez alguma vez?”

“Sexo?” Hinata percebe que está boquiaberto. “Não! Quê? Não!”

“Você quer?”

Hinata percebe que está sendo pressionado contra o armário e não sabe muito bem o que fazer, mas ele com certeza era mais rápido na corrida do que esse cara. O leite está no gramado, contudo, e ele não sabe quanto tempo levaria até se recuperar e correr pra buscá-los novamente.

“Hey.”

Por um segundo, Hinata está horrorizado que alguém o viu nessa posição comprometedora que ele nem queria estar, em primeiro lugar. O mesmo para seu colega, que se vira e fixa o olhar no intruso.

“Isso não é da sua conta, beleza? Só saia daqui—”

“Kageyama!” Hinata consegue ouvir o alívio na própria voz. Ele ignora o olhar do outro garoto enquanto corre até Kageyama e se esconde atrás dele.

“Vocês estão mesmo envolvidos?”

“Não acho que você tenha algo a ver com isso,” Kageyama fala com desdém, e parece estar irritado. Mais irritado que o usual.

Hinata está alternando o olhar entre Kageyama, uma parede sólida em frente a si, e entre o garoto que aparentemente estava tentando o dar uns pegas sem que ele percebesse. Os dois estão se encarando, e Hinata percebe o que o outro está fazendo; ele já esteve em partidas o suficiente com Kageyama para saber que essa é sua expressão de concentração, e que ele não vai se cansar de ficar ali.

Como previsto, depois de alguns segundos, o loiro desvia o olhar de Kageyama para olhar para Hinata, ainda se escondendo atrás dele. “Você não tem que deixar ele falar por ti, estou sempre disponível se quiser conversar.” Então ele está apressadamente dando o fora e Hinata, que ainda apertava a parte de trás do casaco de Kageyama, o sente relaxar.

Kageyama se vira, e Hinata solta o aperto. Ele está prestes a inventar uma piada sobre a situação estranha para dispersar a tensão, mas o olhar no rosto de Kageyama o impede rapidamente. Ele está acostumado com o moreno parecer assustador, mas isso é mais que o comum, e Hinata treme.

“Você é idiota? Quero dizer, você é, mas você é tão idiota a ponto de ir com caras desconhecidos para trás de depósitos, onde não tem mais ninguém?” A voz de Kageyama está alta demais. “Você nem sabia o que ele estava insinuando, né? O que rolaria se eu não estivesse passando e procurando por vo-”

Hinata olha para cima. “Você estava procurando por mim?”

“Não é esse o ponto!” Briga Kageyama, mas Hinata percebe que ele está envergonhado e abre um pequeno sorriso. “O ponto é que você não pode das brecha pra essas situações estranhas acontecerem e esperar que nada aconteça!”

“Mas não aconteceu, não é?” A expressão assustadora de Kageyama relaxa um pouco, e Hinata sente uma pontada em seu estômago. “Você acabou aparecendo, e ficou tudo bem!”

Kageyama expira e passa a mão pelo rosto. “Você é tão besta.”

“Você que é o besta que aparentemente pensou que eu tinha sido sequestrado ou algo quando eu só fui buscar leite… Oh!” Hinata lembrou do leite que ele foi buscar e os junta do chão. Eles não estão mais geladinhos como estavam, mas ainda estão bons. Ele segura um e estica outro para Kageyama. “Aqui.”

Encarando o leite, parece que Kageyama está tomando uma decisão difícil. Ele olha de volta para Hinata, e então em volta deles, e agarra o braço de Hinata e o leva até à frente da porta do armário. Ele gira a maçaneta e o abre.

“Eles não estão normalmente trancados?” Hinata olha em volta também, porque ele tem bastante certeza que eles estão fazendo algo que não deveriam.

“Por que você acha que aquele cara te trouxe aqui?” Kageyama, ainda segurando Hinata pelo braço, o puxa para dentro. Está empoeirado e um pouco sujo, Hinata espirra quando seus tênis levantam poeira do chão. É difícil de ver, mas tem um raio de sol se infiltrando pelas mini janelas perto do teto.

Olhando em volta até seus olhos se ajustarem, tudo que Hinata enxerga são equipamentos esportivos. Não tem nenhuma bola de vôlei por ali, e ele está começando a perder o interesse. É hora do almoço e ele está com fome ainda, e seu leite não vai gelar nunca. Ele fala tudo isso para Kageyama. 

Kageyama considera o que ele diz, inclinando a cabeça. “Eu sabia que você era estúpido, mas não sabia que era tanto.”

Hinata suspira, mas antes de poder retrucar, suas costas estão batendo contra a parede e sua boca está coberta pela de Kageyama, e tudo que ele podia ter pensado em falar foi engolido. 

É curto, mas deixa a cabeça de Hinata nadando e seus pulmões implorando por ar. Ele tem certeza que Kageyama melhorou desde a última vez, e sente uma pontadinha de inveja.

“Como você ficou tão bom nisso em tão pouco tempo?” Ele sente a invejinha em sua voz. “Você não fez isso com alguém pelas minhas costas, fez? Porque isso seria traição e trapaça!” 

“Não!” Kageyama parece ofendido, como se não estivesse acreditando que estava sendo acusado daquilo. “Eu fui totalmente justo e transparente.” Mas ele não diz como.

Hinata acha que sabe como. “Você pesquisou na internet, não foi?”

A luz ainda é escassa e tem poeira no ar, mas Hinata consegue ver Kageyama ficar com o rosto vermelho. “Eu beijo você e você começa a falar sobre coisas estúpidas como tutorial de beijar na internet? Esquece, eu vou almoçar.” Ele se vira pra ir embora, mas Hinata puxa sua manga e o traz de volta.

“Não, vamos lá, não seja um bebê, eu procurei também.” Ele está agarrado na manga de Kageyama, e aponta para a própria boca.

Por um momento ele acha que falou o suficiente para Kageyama ir pra longe de vez, mas Kageyama, após uma pausa, se inclina e o beija novamente. É mais lento dessa vez, e seus lábios estão definitivamente se encaixando juntos com muito mais facilidade, e Hinata descobre porque as pessoas estão sempre se pegando nessas séries e novelas que sua mãe assiste na TV. Kageyama se afasta uns milímetros e Hinata suspira em discordância, mas ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Ao invés, seu lábios deslizam pela bochecha de Hinata, como se estivesse navegando pelo toque, e descendo até o pescoço de Hinata. Eles nunca tocaram nessa área antes, e para o horror de Hinata, ele engasga uma risada. Suas mãos se apertam nas mangas de Kageyama.

Kageyama se afasta e o olha. “Você tem cócegas?”

“Não! Talvez? Não é como se eu estivesse acostumado a ter pessoas com o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço o tempo todo.” Hinata quer que Kageyama volte a fazer o que estava fazendo. Ele não está afim de discutir sobre ter ou não cócegas. 

Kageyama somente rola os olhos (até onde Hinata consegue perceber pelo leve breu), e baixa sua cabeça novamente até o pescoço de Hinata. Hinata morde o lábio inferior e respira fundo para não rir. Ele acha que está muito perto de não conseguir mais e está quase empurrando Kageyama quando a língua do moreno desliza pela sua pele. Hinata suspira e joga a cabeça contra a parede novamente, a batendo . 

Ele acha que esse ato desesperado vai com certeza fazer Kageyama parar, e está um pouco desapontado porque não doeu tanto assim, mas tudo que Kageyama faz é levar sua mão para o espaço entre a cabeça de Hinata e a parede, a deixando ali. Hinata se inclina contra o toque, que é gostoso e quentinho e ele decide ficar por ali.

Hinata está se acostumando com a sensação estranha de Kageyama beijando seu pescoço (estranha, mas boa, mesmo que ainda faça um pouco de cócegas) quando é pego de surpresa por dentes no seu pescoço e de repente Kageyama está chupando sua pele e isso é muito, muito melhor do que apenas os beijos. Hinata sente seus joelhos tremendo e solta um barulho do fundo da sua garganta que ele nem mesmo sabe o que significa.

Kageyama parece entender, contudo, e chupa com mais força, e dessa vez, Hinata geme. Ele está quase pedindo para Kageyama continuar fazendo aquilo, quando ele está repentinamente indo para trás, e Hinata franze o cenho.

“O que você est-“

O protesto é curto quando Kageyama alcança o zíper das calças de Hinata, o abaixando. Hinata inspira fundo e gruda sua cabeça no ombro de Kageyama, que finalmente o olha. Ele não diz nada, mas Hinata sabe que ele está perguntando se isso é ok, e ele nem precisa pensar antes de assentir. Kageyama termina de baixar o zíper e segura na barra das calças de Hinata, as baixando.

O tecido de acumula em volta de seus pés e Hinata sente uma ligada de ar frio, exceto por um valor muito conhecido emanando do meio das suas pernas. Suas boxers ainda estão o protegendo, e ele está meio que tentando adivinhar o que Kageyama pretende, até que ele se ajoelha e os olhos de Hinata se arregalam em entendimento.

“Kageyama!” Ele tenta falar. “É almoço!”

Kageyama só o olha teimosamente. “E?”

“Tem pessoas?” Hinata está honestamente tendo dificuldades para achar uma boa razão por trás de sua respiração ofegante, especialmente com Kageyama o olhando dessa maneira.

“Nós estamos em um armário.”

Nesse momento Hinata apenas desiste, porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar em um espaço tão pequeno muito cheio de coisas e junto com Kageyama. O outro garoto esta apenas bonito demais, e se inclina para frente para encostar sua boca na ereção crescente de Hinata.

As mãos de Hinata se espalmam na parede e ele arfa. Kageyama está o dando beijos com a boca aberta e ele sente seus joelhos fracos já, e meio que odeia que Kageyama seja realmente bom nisso, e sua boca nem estava diretamente nele ainda. Kageyama parece perceber isso também, e se afasta só o suficiente para enlaçar seus dedos no elástico das boxers de Hinata e as puxar para baixo dos quadris. Elas param nos joelhos do ruivo, e os dedos de Kageyama estão indo até seus quadris. 

“Isso são duas vezes seguidas” Hinata reclama de brincadeira, se sentindo agitado.

“E daí, você vai sair daqui? Você vai almoçar e voltar para a sala desse jeito aqui?” Kageyama passa o dedo no membro de Hinata, definitivamente duro.

Hinata puxa o ar entre os dentes, e ele sabe que é apenas uma provocação, e que sua falta de resposta já é, por si só, uma resposta. Kageyama molha os lábios com a língua, o olhando nos olhos, e Hinata só fecha os olhos e se conforma em ser chupado por esse bobo. Mais uma vez.

Parece que ele está esperando por anos, olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo as respirações de ambos. Na verdade são apenas alguns segundos, mas no momento que sente a boca de Kageyama em si, ele geme e fecha as mãos em punhos contra a parede. Kageyama está movendo a língua contra a cabeça do membro de Hinata dentro de sua boca, e Hinata não sabe como diabos a droga do seu parceiro sabe que ele gosta disso quando nem Hinata sabia que gostava tanto, até o momento. Ele jura para so que vai durar mais tempo dessa vez, só para cansar Kageyama. Ele morde o lábio e tenta não se concentrar muito na sensação de Kageyama aos poucos ir passando mais e mais sua boca em volta dele, a língua ocasionalmente indo para cima e para baixo.

Ele está indo bem, não focando muito no calor molhado da boca de Kageyama, até que Kageyama geme em volta dele. Isso manda vibrações por toda a extensão do membro de Hinata e ele investe o quadril para frente involuntariamente. Seus olhos se abrem rápido e ele olha para baixo para Kageyama, já com as desculpas na ponta da língua.

A desculpa morre na garganta de Hinata quando ele vê que Kageyama já levou uma mão até o próprio zíper, dentro de suas calças, se tocando enquanto chupa Hinata. É quente, e Hinata odeia que seja TÃO quente, e ele está mordendo o próprio lábio ainda mais forte porque ele não vai gozar, ele não vai gozar, não ainda-

E então Kageyama olha para cima diretamente para si e prende os olhos, o sugando com um barulho, e Hinata sabe que perdeu.

Seus joelhos realmente falham dessa vez; suas pernas moles e não mais conseguindo segurar seu próprio peso e desliza pela parede, a poucos centímetros de encostar a bunda no chão. Ele deveria se sentir mais incomodado por Kageyama ter conseguido tirar essa reação dele, mas com o que ele realmente está preocupado é com a pontada de calor diferente do resto que surge em seu interior nesses momentos, e com o fato de que as mãos de Kageyama continuam se movendo dentro das calças. Ele assiste Kageyama tentar engolir, e isso na verdade faz o rosto de Hinata esquentar (ele perguntará da última vez se engolir era desagradável. Kageyama respondeu que sim sem hesitar.).

Tem um pouquinho escapando pelo canto da boca de Kageyama, e antes que Hinata saiba o que está fazendo ou o porque, ele está se empurrando e grudando seus lábios contra os de Kageyama e o beijando. Ele sente o próprio gosto nos lábios do outro e em sua própria boca e ele não liga, e então ele está indo para trás e afastando a mão de Kageyama do caminho. O outro garoto parece satisfatoriamente surpreso, mas Hinata não consegue nem se sentir orgulhoso disso agora.

“O que você está fazendo, cabeça de vento,” A respiração de Kageyama é descompassada. “Me deixa terminar-“

“Não!” Hinata espanta sua mão novamente e a substitui com a sua própria. “Deixa eu fazer isso.”

Nisso, Kageyama fecha a boca, mais complacente do que jamais fora em volta de Hinata desde que se conheceram. Ainda tem uma pequena bagunça no rosto de Kageyama, então Hinata vai para a frente de novo, lambendo ali e então nos lábios do moreno, e Kageyama solta um som que pode ter sido um gemido, mas um Kageyama-gemido, tão estupido quanto ele.

Hinata envolve sua mão precisamente em volta de Kageyama, o sentindo quente e pulsante sob sua palma, e ele vagamente percebe que a sensação não é mais nem um pouco estranha para ele. Apertando o toque, ele desliza a palma para cima, devagar, e sente os quadris de Kageyama tremerem. Hinata se afasta de sua boca para olhar onde sua mão desaparece nas calças do maior; ele ainda se sente fora de órbita, e beijar não está ajudando. Ao invés, ele se concentra em masturbar Kageyama, devagar e firme, e logo Kageyama está pressionando a testa contra o ombro de Hinata e vindo por toda a mão do ruivo, com um gemido.

Ambos se sentaram, e o armário parecia calor demais. Hinata percebe que suas calças continuam em torno de seus tornozelos, mas ele nem se importa mais a esse ponto, e quase se joga no chão daquele jeito mesmo. Kageyama parece ainda ter sentidos o suficiente para engatinhar até Hinata e puxar suas calças para cima.

“Não fique só deitado aí desse jeito com a bunda de fora.” Ele diz, e Hinata o dá a língua. “Vamos lá, ainda temos que almoçar.”

“Eu não quero.” Hinata se sente quentinho e preguiçoso, e ele tem certeza absoluta que o leite não está mais gelado, então nem liga mais. As borboletas no seu estômago substituíram a fome, então ele está contente em só ficar ali daquele jeito até o sinal tocar.

Kageyama, porém, tem outros planos, no que se levanta e prontamente coloca Hinata de pé. Hinata ajeita melhor suas calças, porque é mais embaraçoso quando ele está levantado, e também porque sua bunda está meio que ficando gelada agora que ele não tem mais todo aquele calor correndo pelo corpo. Ele olha pra Kageyama, que está se mexendo desconfortavelmente em sua calças, e olha para sua própria mão, melecada.

“Acho que nós deveríamos nos limpar.”

Kageyama revira os olhos e guia Hinata para fora do armário, olhando em volta para se certificar que estavam sozinhos. Eles se limpam no banheiro e Kageyama acaba comprando leite para eles (pelos dois que Hinata esqueceu no armário, ele diz). O resto do almoço ocorre normalmente sem maiores eventos, mas de um modo que Hinata fica muito feliz.

Quando ele volta para a sala de aula, ele vê o garoto que o perseguiu o encarando. Seu rosto adquire uma coloração avermelhada e uma expressão esquisita e olha para longe; talvez ele esteja envergonhado com o que aconteceu antes, mas Hinata está em um humor bom demais para se envenenar com isso. Algumas outras pessoas na sala o olham duas vezes quando ele se senta, e ele está bem preocupado de não ter se limpado o suficiente; ele olha para si mesmo, mas tudo parece estar no lugar, a não ser por algumas poeirinhas, mas isso era normal para ele. Não tem jeito de saberem o que Kageyama fez, então ele tenta esquecer isso e pensa sobre o treino de vôlei mais tarde, e um pouco em Kageyama, talvez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pega fogo cabaré! 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


	9. capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já apareci de novo! Esse cap é pequeno, então deu pra traduzir rápido, boa leitura!

É o mesmo dia depois do treino, e Hinata está meio que cansado de todos o olhando estranho. Ele é Kageyama nem apostaram corrida até o ginásio; Hinata estava ocupado demais perguntando repetidamente para Kageyama se havia algo em seu rosto. Kageyama o fita e seus olhos correm para longe, e o garoto balança a cabeça. Hinata nunca ligou muito para o que as pessoas pensam dele, mas isso estava meio que o deixando nervoso.

Quando eles chegam no treino, todo mundo já está lá. Ambos são mandados para se trocarem rápido enquanto o resto aguarda para correrem até a quadra; Kageyama está reclamando que Hinata o fez se atrasar, Hinata está prestes a negar veementemente mas no segundo em que eles pisam na quadra, o olhar dos seus colegas de time pousam nele. 

O ginásio está absolutamente silencioso. Alguém derruba uma bola, e o som ecoa pelas paredes. 

"Kageyama, o que você fez?" Tanaka está chorando, correndo até ele e agarrando Hinata pelos ombros. "Eu devo matar ele? Por que você coloca seu senpai nesse tipo de situação?"

Hinata está chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa; certo que eles estavam mais atrasados que o usual (eles geralmente eram sempre os primeiros a chegarem), mas isso já aconteceu algumas vezes e a reação nunca havia sido assim, dramática. Nishinoya está assobiando e o "nojento" que Tsukishima falou, fez Yamaguchi começar a alternar nervosamente o olhar entre o grupo ainda na quadra e o loiro na porta.

Uma palma alta ressoa no ginásio. "Vocês podem se focar?" Honesta parece estar perfeitamente bem, então eu não sei porque vocês estão esquecendo que isso aqui é um treino, e não uma sessão de fofocas." Daichi está os direcionando um olhar que faz Tanaka pular em atenção. "Comecem a trabalhar!"

Todos relutantemente voltam a se aquecer, e Hinata olha para Kageyama, genuinamente confuso. Kageyama está teimosamente se recusando a o olhar de volta, marchando para dentro da quadra; Hinata suspira e assume que ele provavelmente está bravo por ter tido a atenção chamada pelo capitão. Hinata está indo se juntar a ele, quando percebe que Suga está se aproximando.

"Ah, Hinata..." Suga olha em volta para ter certeza que todos estão ocupados, sob os olhos afiados de Daichi. Ele olha de volta para Hinata e aponta para o pescoço dele, quase com pena. 

Hinata olha, mas não tem nada ali. A não ser que...Ele leva uma mão até o pescoço, apalpando ali, mas não sente nada, também. 

Suga balança a cabeça e conduz Hinata até a sala dos armários. Hinata vai atrás dele e Suga o guia até à frente de um espelho, colocando suas mãos no ombro dele e posicionando o ruivo no meio. 

Pela primeira vez no dia, Hinata vê o que os outros passaram o dia encarando. Bem na lateral do seu pescoço está uma marca em um vermelho vivo, provavelmente do exato mesmo tamanho da boca de Kageyama.

Suga parece sentir a atmosfera pesada na sala e da um leve apertão nos ombros do ruivo, o confortando. "Consigo um band-aid para você, se quiser. Não é o melhor jeito de consertar isso, mas vai funcionar até você chegar em casa e conseguir pensar em algo melhor... Quer dizer, acho que você deveria ficar com ele em casa mesmo, a menos que queira sua mãe perguntando sobre.

"Todo mundo viu isso?" Hinata sabe que sua voz está estridente, mas é Suga, então ele não liga. Suga assente, lentamente. 

"Não está tão ruim, eu já vi piores. Eu acho que na verdade todo mundo ficou surpreso por ver que você e Kageyama..." 

"Eu e Kageyama?" Hinata olhar-vos-eis Suga pelo reflexo no espelho. "Peraí, geral acha que Kageyama fez isso?"

"Ele não fez?"

"Não!" Hinata está horrorizado. "Quer dizer... não. Não foi desse jeito aí, a gente estava só-"

Suga balança a cabeça. "Tá tudo bem, você não precisa se explicar para mim, mas talvez outros toquem nesse assunto. Hm... Quer que eu peça para Daichi mandar eles não falarem disso?"

Hinata não sabe se isso ia melhorar as coisas ou deixar tudo ainda mais suspeito. Ele quer gritar que não é aquilo que eles estão pensando, foi uma acidente provavelmente é Hinata nem sabia que isso tinha acontecido. Tem que ter sido um acidente, a marca estava escura e provavelmente Kageyama não tinha visto o que fez, e depois que viu ficou envergonhado demais para falar alguma coisa. Hinata até consegue entender o motivo; ele com certeza teria feito uma grande cena ao descobrir.

Ele finalmente suspira e concorda com a cabeça. "Fala pro Daichi dizer pra eles que não foi o Kageyama! Não foi, ok? Eu só... Me bati com uma caneta..."

Suga assente, mas Hinata sabe que ele não acredita, realmente. "Vamos voltar para o treino, sim?" Ele tira um band-aid do bolso e gruda no pescoço de Hinata. O band-aid não parece muito natural ali, mas é bem melhor que o chupão. O chupão que todos seus colegas viram. Hinata grunhe.

"Eles vão esquecer isso no final do dia," Suga faz um carinho em seu ombro e se afasta.

"Como você sabe?" Hinata reclama, fazendo beicinho.

Suga apenas sorri. "Eu já estive em uma situação similar. Não estava tão... Ruim assim..." Hinata pensa que ele estava se segurando para não rir. Ele da um tapinha nas costas de Hinata para disfarçar. "De qualquer modo, vamos lá! Você vai ficar legal."

Hinata segue Suga de volta para o ginásio. Ele nota Kageyama o fitando, e atira de volta o pior olhar que consegue.

Ao longo do treino, Hinata acerta a bola em Kageyama duas vezes, e Kageyama o acerta de volta cinco. Quando eles estão se limpando e trocando (obviamente sem se falar), o peito de Hinata, seu braço e perna estão dormentes, e nada disso era sua culpa. Maldito Kageyama. Ele vai o matar.

Quando Hinata chega ao vestiário, Kageyama não está em nenhum lugar visível. Ele ainda está recebendo uns olhares esquisitos dos outros, então tenta se trocar o mais rápido possível para sair dali; amanhã não tem aula, então pelo menos vai ter um dia pra não precisar pensar sobre isso, e talvez essa droga de chupão suma, também. Hinata não sabe quanto tempo leva para sumir, mas está rezando para que não seja muito.

Está perdido em seus pensamentos quando sente uma mão em seu ombro. Hinata olhou pra Nishinoya, que está sorrindo para ele, e sente seu coração afundar. Ele tinha se saído tão bem em evitar conversar sobre isso com todos os outros.

"Whoa, não me olhe dessa forma!" Noya tira a mão do ombro de Hinata para unir ambas as mãos em súplica. "Contanto que seja consensual, está tudo certo!"

A boca de Hinata pende em horror, mas ele não consegue a fechar ou protestar que não é bem assim. Nishinoya continua.

"O truque é deixar em lugares que pessoas não conseguem ver, sabe? Tipo por baixo da camiseta, ou nas pernas e etc." Ele sorri. "Eu tive uma pequena experiência com isso e-".

"O quê?!" Tanaka brota ao lado deles, e Hinata pula. "Você nunca me contou!"

Nishinoya está rindo um pouco orgulhoso. "Não foi nada de mais..."

Eles se prendem no próprio mundo, então Hinata vê uma chance de escapar e pegar suas coisas, rapidamente. Ele pega Daichi dando um de seus terríveis sorrisos para Nishinoya e Tanaka, e está feliz por ter dado o fora. Ele, apesar de tudo, acena uma despedida para Suga, que sorri e devolve o gesto. É quase o suficiente para o fazer esquecer do assunto com Kageyama; ele vai passar a noite fazendo vários nadas e jogando videogame, e isso já o faz se sentir um pouco melhor.

Então ele flagra Kageyama, o esperando no portão com as mãos no bolso, e toda a sua irritação sobe novamente. Hinata está correndo, e então dá um encontrão em Kageyama, o derrubando no chão.

"Seu panaca!" Ele bufa, se sentando no peito de Kageyama. Kageyama nem está revidando, só está parado ali, se recusando a encarar Hinata. "Você podia ter me dito!"

"Foi um acidente, ok? E o que eu deveria ter dito? 'Oh, Hinata, a propósito, e a razão de todos estarem te olhando estranho é porque eu chupei seu pescoço magrinho um pouco forte demais'".

Hinata revira os olhos. "Um, yeah? Isso é o mínimo que você deveria ter feito."

"Mas o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?" Responde Kageyama, finalmente olhando para Hinata. Hinata acha que isso já é um avanço, mesmo que só signifique que Kageyama o está olhando de volta.

"Deixa eu fazer em você também."

Kageyama arregala os olhos. "O quê?!"

"Deixa eu te dar um chupão também!" Hinata repete. "É justo!" Ele tem certeza que Kageyama vai reclamar, e dizer que isso é uma ideia estúpida e que teri uma lista de pessoas que ele preferiria que lhe dessem um chupão antes de Hinata.

Para sua surpresa, Kageyama só o encara por um segundo longo. "Ok."

Hinata estava totalmente pronto para entrar em uma discussão inflamada, então ele foi pego de surpresa e não sabe nem o que falar. "Ok? Isso é tudo? Você não vai discutir?"

Kageyama suspira o máximo que consegue, considerando que suas costas estão na terra e Hinata em cima de si. "Você disse que é justo. A menos que você não queira, aí deixa eu me levantar e ir para casa. Não fiquei esperando por você aqui pra sujar minhas roupas, idiota."

"Oh." Hinata o encara, incerto do que fazer. "Ok." Ele realmente está demorando demais, mas simplesmente não tem ideia de como deixar um chupão. Deveria ser simples, certo? Só fazer o que Kageyama fez antes.

Kageyama ainda está o olhando impacientemente, mas está quieto, pelo menos dessa vez. Hinata se estabiliza, acena com a cabeça uma vez, se inclina para enterrar seu rosto na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kageyama. Ele fica ali, inspirando. Tem cheiro de Kageyama.

"Que droga você está fazendo?" Diz Kageyama depois de ter passado um minuto sem Hinata se mover. "Você ao menos sabe fazer isso?"

"Sim." A voz de Hinata está abafada contra o casaco de Kageyama. "Calado. Só estou me preparando mentalmente."

"Você tem que se preparar para chupar o pescoço de alguém? Quantos neurônios você tem?" Kageyama gentilmente da uma batidinha na parte traseira da cabeça de Hinata com as juntas de seus dedos, mas é quase carinhosamente. "Vamos lá, se apresse aí, ou vai ficar muito tarde para nós fazermos um lanche depois."

Honestamente, Hinata só quer ficar ali daquele jeitinho e não fazer nada. Ficar pertinho de Kageyama é bom, mesmo que não envolva bocas, ou dentes ou mãos. A promessa dos lanches, no entanto, é o suficiente para o incentivar, e ele puxa seu corpo para trás o suficiente para puxar a gola de Kageyama para fora do seu caminho. Ele hesita por mais um segundo, antes de se inclinar pra frente, e lamber uma faixa do pescoço de Kageyama. 

Hinata consegue sentir os músculos da barriga de Kageyama se tensionarem sob ele, e de repente se da conta que essa posição é perigosa. Por mais que ele queira provocar Kageyama igual ele fez consigo mais cedo, ele se retrai e só abre a boca para puxar um pedaço da pele do pescoço do moreno.

A pele é quente, macia e um pouquinho salgada por causa do treino de antes. Não é ruim, no entanto. Hinata sente que ele mesmo está começando a ficar com calor, e inspira. Ele chupa mais forte; o quão forte ele realmente tem que chupar para isso funcionar? Por quanto tempo ele precisa ficar assim?

Um suspiro alto de Kageyama faz Hinata se afastar para observar o que fez. Está um pouco vermelho, mas não o suficiente. Não como o que Hinata viu em seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Suas mãos levantam para tocar no band-aid de Suga, e pensa em olhar para a comarca novamente. É uma marca que prova que Kageyama esteve ali, e é realmente estranho, na verdade. É mais estranho ainda que ele não se importa nem um pouco.

Hinata se inclina novamente, arrastando seus dentes contra a pele. Ele sente as mãos de Kageyama hesitantemente indo para seus ombros, como se ele não tivesse muita certeza do que fazer. Hinata da uma mordida, e as costas de Kageyama estão se arqueando para cima, e ele está se agarrando aos ombros de Hinata freneticamente.

"Estúpido, chega! Você já fez, ok, agora sai de cima de mim!" Kageyama empurra Hinata para o chão com sucesso, e Hinata o encara de lado um pouco chateado por ter sido interrompido justamente quando havia começado a arrancar reações do moreno.

Kageyama nota sua expressão e desvia o olhar. "Pare de fazer essa cara, bobo, você fez o que queria, não?"

Hinata se senta e o encara, Kageyama puxando a gola da sua blusa para mostrar a marca vermelho-escuro adornando seu pescoço. Hinata sente uma pontada de orgulho por ter deixado seu primeiro chupão, e se levanta para ajudar Kageyama a ficar de pé. Eles estão sujos nas costas, mas ele não se importa porque Kageyama tem um chupão feito por ele e eles vão lanchar, e Hinata está tão longe de estar bravo igual estava antes, que tenta convencer Kageyama a pegar carona em sua bicicleta, já que eles estão meio que atrasados.

Kageyama alterna o olhar entre Hinata e a bicicleta, e une as sobrancelhas. "Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que fizemos isso. Não estou muito afim de ficar parado uma semana por causa de um tornozelo torcido."

"Eu vou ser melhor dessa vez!" Hinata protesta, jogando uma perna de cada lado da bicicleta, ficando em posição. "Vamos lá, se você vier, eu compro os lanches dessa vez. Eu promeeeeeeto que não vou ir muito rápido dessa vez." Ele olha inocentemente para Kageyama, tentando o fazer ceder.

Finalmente, Kageyama suspira, e seus ombros se encolhem em resignação. "Tudo bem. Mas se você por rápido demais por um lapso de segundo, eu vou matar você." Ele joga a própria perna na parte de trás da bicicleta, se posicionando na parte de trás do assento. Hinata olha para trás pra encará-lo, porque ele parece engraçado, um cara enorme assim na parte traseira da sua bicicleta com os joelhos dobrados demais no que ele tremulamente tenta se equilibrar.

"Vou ir devagar, prometo." O estômago de Hinata da um pequeno pulinho enquanto sente os braços de Kageyama, um pouco hesitantes, circulando um pouco forte demais em volta da sua cintura, então ele começa a pedalar e Kageyama o aperta ainda mais, e Hinata está achando dificuldades para respirar.

Eles caem uma vez no caminho para casa; Kageyama tem grama no cabelo e reclama até o resto do caminho para casa, mas quando separam os caminhos, ele acena avidamente,e no que Hinata acena de volta, ele se pega pensando que não se importaria se todos os dias fossem assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E no fim tinha alguma coisa no Hinata mesmo HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH  
> Beijos e até a próxima!


	10. capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie! Obrigada pelo carinho, boa leitura!

O domingo se passa sem maiores acontecimentos, exceto por um pequeno: a mãe de Hinata viu o chupão. Foi culpa dele mesmo, quando tirou o band-aid para tomar banho e esquece aquilo, como ele faz com a maioria das coisas da vida que não são tão importantes. Ele provavelmente deveria ter classificado um chupão como “importante”, mas é só quando ele está parado na frente de sua mãe com os olhos arregalados, que ele lembra. Ela está mais surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa, falando sobre como Hinata demorou para amadurecer e ela está feliz que ele está finalmente se interessar em meninas (ele definitivamente não a corrigiu), mas ela se senta com ele e tem A Conversa.

Hinata deixa a sala completamente mortificado; não é como se ele não tivesse escutado essas coisas antes, mas ouvir da própria mãe é algo que ele não desejaria nem ao pior inimigo. Mães não deveriam mencionar partes privadas e coisas que as pessoas tendem a fazer com elas. Ele reza por Natsu nessa noite, para que ela viva uma longa e feliz infância livre de ouvir a mãe deles falando esse tipo de coisa.

Usualmente, Hinata cai no sono com facilidade, mas naquela noite ele não consegue. Ele imagina como seria fazer aquelas coisas com uma garota; ele começa a pensar nas garotas que conhece, mas isso só o faz se sentir desconfortável. Elas são fofas e tal, mas ele nunca pensou nisso com nenhuma delas. Talvez ele só não esteja imaginando direito; talvez ao invés de imaginar o ato de fato, ele deveria pensar nas pequenas coisas, como beijar e nas outras coisas que ele só fez com Kageyama. Provavelmente seria diferente fazer aquelas coisas com uma garota, mas o princípio geral de beijar deve ser o mesmo, certo?

Ele tenta, ele realmente tenta, mas todas as vezes que ele tenta imaginar uma garota no lugar de Kageyama, parece errado. Kageyama pe uma presença tão distinta; ele é alto, mais alto que qualquer garota que Hinata conheça, suas mãos são grandes e ásperas devido ao vôlei, e elas são boas no cabelo de Hinata. Ele já está tão naturalizado com Kageyama na quadra que qualquer outra coisa com ele parece natural. Ele imagina que eventualmente esse lugar será ocupado por uma namorada, mas por agora ele está totalmente satisfeito com o que tem. Ele ainda não liga em fazer essas coisas com meninas. O tempo para isso teria que ser tirado do vôlei.

E sobre fazer esse tipo de coisa com Kageyama, contudo? Hinata não tinha pensado nisso até agora, porque tudo que eles fizeram foi no calor do momento, em sua maioria. Hinata nem sabe como caras fazem isso, realmente; pensar sobre isso faz seu rosto aquece. Ele sabe como Kageyama fica quando eles estão se tocando, mas ele imagina o quanto seria diferente se eles estivessem transando de verdade, pra valer. No fundo de sua mente pipoca o pensamento de que talvez isso seria ultrapassar um pouco a linha de uma competição, mas ele ignora isso para favorecer o pensamento sobre as poucas vezes que ele conseguiu tirar sons dos lábios de Kageyama, e ele sente um calor começando em seu estôamgo.

Subitamente, Hinata quer muito, muito falar com Kageyama.

Eles não se falam muito no telefone, mas quando Hinata liga, Kageyama sempre o atende; ele imagina se Kageyama ainda estaria acordado. Ele lança um olhar para o relógio; 12:23. Kageyama é um bebezão que vai para a cama cedo, mas talvez ainda esteja acordado. Hinata debate por dez segundos a ideia em sua cabeça se seria uma boa ideia ou não antes de pegar seu telefone e ligar para Kageyama.

O telefone chama umas, duas, três vezes, quatro vezes e Hinata acha que é uma causa perdida, até que na última chamada, Kageyama atende. Sua voz está grogue e Hinata pode afirmar que ele estava dormindo, e se sente um pouco mal por ter o acordado, mas não o suficiente para se desculpar e desligar.

“Você está dormindo?” Hinata diz, mantendo a voz baixinha. Seus pais já foram para o quarto e Natsu já está ferrada no sono, mas ele só quer se certificar.

“O que parece?” Ele consegue ouvir Kageyama se virar, mudando de posição na cama, e visualiza como os cabelos dele devem ficar bagunçados por se mexer demais de noite. “Alguém morreu? Porque se não for o caso, eu vou me certificar que alguém morra. Você, no caso. Eu vou te matar.”

Hinata revira os olhos. “Se você não quisesse falar comigo, teria desligado.” Ele escuta Kageyama grunhir algo incompreensível, e rapidamente pede. “Não desliga!”

Kageyama suspira, como se se sentisse resignado por ser sido acordado. “É bom que seja importante.”

É meio que importante para Hinata, pelo menos, mas ele não sabe como dizer ‘eu realmente queria saber como dois caras transam’ sem dizer exatamente isso. Ele decidi só ir direto ao ponto e ser direto.

“Eu realmente preciso sabem como dois caras fazem sexo,” Ele diz. Ele escuta o silvo surpreso de Kageyama no outro lado da linha, como se ele estivesse no meio de uma bocejo que foi rudemente interrompido pela pergunta abrupta de Hinata.

“Você me ligou no meio da noite porque teve um sonho molhado?” Kageyama pergunta, e o rosto de Hinata esquenta.

“Não! É só que minha mãe viu o chupão, okay, e ela sentou comigo e conversou sobre você-sabe-o-que com uma menina, e eu comecei a me perguntar, como se faz com um cara? Você sabe? E você é tipo a única pessoa pra quem eu posso perguntar sobre isso.”

Kageyama esteve quieto durante toda a explicação inflamada de Hinata, ao ponto em que Hinata não sabe se ele ainda está na linha, ou acordado; Hinata espera, tentando ouvir a respiração no outro lado da linha; ele está prestando tanta atenção, que quando Kageyama fala, ele se assusta um pouco.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah o quê?” Hinata quase esquece da pergunta original. “Você sabe fazer isso?”

“Sim, eu sei, E daí? Não é tão difícil de adivinhar.” Kageyama parece estar meio na defensiva, mesmo que tenha sido Hinata a iniciar a conversa.

“Ok, então como faz?” Foi realmente uma boa ideia ligar para Kageyama, Hinata decidiu. “Tipo… O que você faz com os pintos?”

Kageyama fica em silêncio novamente, e Hinata quase repete a frase antes de ele responder. “Você tá tirando com a minha cara, né? Você coloca na bunda, idiota.”

Hinata para por um minuto, antes de absorver o que foi dito, e aí ele está sentindo todo o sangue do seu corpo se concentrar em suas bochechas. “Você coloca o que aonde?” Ele pode ouvir sua voz falhar. “E é pra ser bom?”

Ele consegue visualizar Kageyama bufando quando ele fala, “Eu acho? Você que perguntou.”

“Eu sei que eu perguntei, mas eu não achei que ia ser assim!” Hinata tenta lembrar o que ele sabe sobre sexo, em um geral; em retrospecto, ele acha que o pinto precisa ir em algum lugar. E se ele e Kageyama fizessem isso, quem faria o quê? Hinata realmente acha que seu rosto não pode aquecer mais sem pegar fogo.

Kageyama está respirando nervoso do outro lado. “Eu sei que você está surtando. Não é como se você precisasse se preocupar com isso, então se acalme e vá dormir ou eu vou chutar sua bunda no treino de amanhã.”

“Peraí, Kageyama, como isso funcionaria?” Hinata não quer desligar agora. Ele realmente quer saber, agora que perguntou. Ele pensa no tamanho do membro de Kageyama. “Eu não acho que algo daquele tamanho pode encaixar aqui, você tem certeza disso?”

“Você não só empurra, estúpido.” Kageyama responde. Você precisa… Se preparar primeiro.”

Hinata vagamente se pergunta como Kageyama sabe sobre isso, mas talvez ele seja o único que não saiba. Ele pesquisou coisas na internet, mas não prestou realmente atenção em coisas que bão o interessavam, e ele nunca propriamente assistiu pornografia. Mas e se algum dia ele precisar olhar? “Como?”

“Ai meu Deus, eu juro-olha, você pode pesquisar isso na internet ou algo assim? Por que você está me fazendo essas perguntas depois da meia noite? Por que você está me perguntando isso, no geral?” A voz de Kageyama está definitivamente falhada, talvez envergonhada. “Vai dormir.”

“Não até você me dizer como se faz! Vou ficar acordado a noite toda e dormir em cima da bicicleta indo pra escola e vou morrer, e vai ser sua culpa, e você vai ter que dizer pra todo mundo que você me matou porque não quis falar de sexo.”

Ele consegue ouvir Kageyama grunhir contra o travesseiro, e pensa que ele vai desligar, mas Kageyama respira fundo, ao invés. “Ok, você tem que usar os seus… Dedos. Sabe, mas eles precisam estar meio que molhados--”

“Calma, calma, então eu só coloco meus dedos lá?” Hinata não entende muito bem, mas pensa que se as pessoas fazem isso, há uma razão, e agora é um bom momento para testar. Parece simples o suficiente, pelo menos até onde Kageyama está falando, e se funcionar, é uma coisa a mais em que ele vai ser melhor que Kageyama.

Além disso, ele está meio que curioso agora que o choque inicial passou, e ele não consegue dormir.

Hinata desliza para fora de suas calças e se vira de costas. Ele estica sua mão e a encara, duvidando que ele vai ao menos conseguir colocar um dedo lá. Suas mãos são, tipo, pequenas, mas se fosse outra pessoa, como Kageyama fazendo isso? Hinata consegue ouvir Kageyama falando algo no telefone, mas ele está ignorando,considerando que ele tem um trabalho para fazer.

Kageyama disse que precisava estar molhado, ele lembra, e ele conhece lubrificante, mas nem sabia se era segura colocar aquilo lá, e ele não tem nenhum, de qualquer forma. Ele lembra que as vezes lambe a própria mão quando está se tocando, e funciona, então ele coloca um dedo na boca, e tira quando acha que tem saliva o suficiente.

“Você tem certeza que isso funciona, Kageyama?” Hinata o interrompe no meio de uma fala que ele não estava prestando atenção. 

“Quantas vezes você vai me perguntar isso? Você estava ao menos ouvindo o que eu tava dizendo?” Kageyama pergunta, mas Hinata está ocupado posicionando a mão entre as pernas. É uma posição meio desconfortável, uma que ele certamente não está acostumado. Kageyama está falando algo sobre fazer isso com cuidado quando Hinata encosta cuidadosamente o dedo em sua entrada, é gelado e molhado e meio que extremamente nojento, e ele enruga o nariz.

Ele respira fundo e empurra o dedo para dentro.

“Meu Deus, a sensação é tão esquisita” Ele diz, estranhando. “Kageyama, acho que você não sabe o que está falando.”

A linha fica completamente muda por alguns segundos, e então Kageyama está quase estourando seus tímpanos. “Seu idiota, que infernos você acha que está fazendo?! Você realmente tá colocando os dedos na bunda enquanto conversa comigo?” Ele não soa mais cansado; sua voz é contida, ainda que transpareça um pouco de pânico.

Hinata precisa se lembrar de respirar, porque ele está quase esquecendo, se focando na sensação esquisita de algo estar onde não deveria. “É só isso? Porque é uma droga.”

“Eu vou desligar,” Diz Kageyama, mas não faz. Ele hesita por um momento. “O que exatamente você está fazendo?”

“Eu te disse, eu coloquei um dedo lá embaixo porque você disse que é o que as pessoas fazem quando querem fazer aquilo, e a sensação é bem bizarra e eu vou te odiar se você disse aquilo tudo para tirar onda comigo.”

“Ok, você não só deixa o dedo ali, você tem que… Mover ele, eu acho.” A voz de Kageyama é um pouco estrangulada, como fica toda vez que ele tem que corrigir o movimento de alguém na quadra. “Se você fizer do jeito certo, na teoria, é pra ser algo muito bom, mas-”

“Espera aí, ok, deixa eu tentar.” Hinata experimentalmente tenta girar o dedo. Nada, na verdade; ainda é estranho. Ele sente que aos poucos está se acostumando com isso, contudo, e acha que já é alguma coisa.”

Kageyama inspira. “Ok, em que posição você está?”

“De costas pro colchão.” O braço de Hinata está cansando e ele realmente está um pouco desapontado.

“Ok, tenta… Ficar de joelhos, talvez.”

Hinata consegue ouvir o barulho dos lençóis de Kageyama enquanto ele mesmo muda de posição, temporariamente tirando o dedo para se reposicionar. Ele está de joelhos agora, usando uma mão para se apoiar e a outra para segurar o celular. “E agora?”

“Faz o que você estava fazendo antes. Mas faz com cuidado, viu, não apresse as coisas igual um idiota.” A voz de Kageyama é rígida, mas ele está surpreendentemente paciente para alguém que foi acordado depois da meia noite em dia de escola para falar de sexo.

“Calma, vou colocar você no viva-voz.” Hinata muda o modo no celular e o deixa ao seu lado na cama. Ele se apoia com a mão que agora está livre e leva a outra té sua entrada novamente, testando a posição. Ele desliza o dedo para dentro novamente, e é mais fácil dessa vez, ainda que um pouquinho desconfortável. Ele desliza para baixo e descansa a bochecha no travesseiro, de lado para o celular.

Ele se sente um pouco envergonhado com a bunda empinada para o alto assim, mas ele se concentra em achar a sensação que Kageyama diz que é pra ser boa. Ele não acha nada, porém,e fala isso meio alto. Ele quase esqueceu que Kageyama o ouvia e ainda estava ali, devido ao silêncio.

“Seria mais fácil se outra pessoa estivesse fazendo isso.” Kageyama fala. “Seus dedos são pequenos.”

“Eles não são, os seus que só são estupidamente enormes.” Hinata responde, e ele ainda está movendo o dedo incansavelmente dentro de si. A estranha sensação está aos poucos melhorando no que seu dedo desliza por dentro de si, e ele deixa escapar um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando. “Acho que isso não é tão ruim.”

“Se toque.” Kageyama fala bem baixinho, e Hinata quase não escuta, mas quando o faz, consegue sentir seu estômago pesar. Kageyama não está sugerindo, sua voz é firme e Hinata sente como se não pudesse dizer não, não que ele queira, também.

Ele se ajeita para levar a mão que estava presa entre seu peito e o colchão, e a desliza até o meio de suas pernas. Ele ainda não está completamente duro, mas está a caminho, e ele nem sabe quando isso começou. Ele estava prestando mais atenção em Kageyama e no que estava acontecendo do outro lado dele.

Hinata esfrega a mão contra o membro novamente, fechando os olhos.É quente, e sua mão está um pouco gelada, e ele se arrepia.

“Você está fazendo isso?” Pergunta Kageyama. Sua voz é apressada e grave e Hinata se pega assentindo antes de lembrar que Kageyama não consegue o ver.

“Yeah,” Ele dá um sorrisinho. A posição não é das mais confortáveis, o rosto parcialmente esmagado pelo travesseiro. Ele pensa em Kageyama do outro lado, o ouvindo, e solta um suspiro quando se impulsiona contra a própria mão.

“Ok.” A respiração de Kageyama está estranha. “Agora tenta mover um pouco mais o seu dedo n… Você sabe. Lá.”

Hinata obedece, e definitivamente é mais gostoso do que quando ele começou. Não é nada transcendental, mas ele está se acostumando, e se tocar ajuda a aliviar a tensão que estava sentindo. Ele tenta ângulos diferentes, tentando empurrar mais fundo. Ele chega até a palma, e respira fundo.

“Você está bem?” No outro lado, Kageyama parece um pouco preocupado. “Se estiver doendo, é só falar.”

“Não dói.” Hinata se move novamente e dobra o dedo quando sente algo, como se tivesse virado uma chave, e geme obscenamente contra o travesseiro. Ele definitivamente está duro agora, e se perguntando porque mais pessoas não falavam sobre isso, porque ele se sente incrível.

Ele move o dedo novamente, tentando achar onde tinha atingido antes, mas não está dando sorte. Ele bufa e vira o rosto para o lado do celular, para perguntar para Kageyama se ele tinha algum conselho ou dica, quando ele ouve algo muito, muito suspeito.

A respiração de Kageyama está um pouco acelerada demais, alta o suficiente para Hinata ouvir claramente pelo viva-voz.Hinata sente sua barriga tensionar e ele sorri, mesmo sabendo que Kageyama não pode o ver.

“Kageyama, você está se tocando?” Ele diz, baixinho, um pouco sem ar.

“Cala a boca.” A voz de Kageyama falha e Hinata sabe que está certo. Ele definitivamente vai contar como uma vitória para si. Ele conseguiu fazer Kageyama se masturbar pelo telefone ouvindo Hinata explorar o próprio corpo, e Hinata treme ao realizar o quanto isso soa sujo em sua mente. Ele quer fazer barulhos para Kageyama ouvir, mas seus pais estão em casa ainda e ele morreria de vergonha se algum deles o achasse nessa situação. Ao invés, ele se arrasta para mais perto do celular, chegando sua boca o mais perto que consegue.

“Eu não acredito no quanto você é pervertido, Kageyama,” Ele expira, mexendo seu dedo e tentando atingir aquele lugar de novo.

“Vai se foder. Não sou eu que estou com um dedo na bunda.” Kageyama retruca, mas Hinata ainda consegue sentir a excitação em sua voz.

Ele imagina como seria a respiração quente de Kageyama contra sua pele agora, e firma o aperto em torno de si mesmo, com a outra mão. Ele honestamente queria que fosse a mão de Kageyama, e ele acha que falou isso alto, porque escuta Kageyama suspirar alto contra o travesseiro ao lado de sua orelha e Hinata não consegue nem se envergonhar por não ter segurado as palavras.

“Eu não posso acreditar em você,” Kageyama geme. “É 1 hora da manhã de um dia de escola e-e você está fazendo isso--” Sua voz está ficando cada vez mais rouca; Hinata queria conseguir ver seu rosto. Ele imagina o quanto está vermelha, com seu cabelo por toda parte, e como ele parece atordoado quando chega ao limite. Hinata gosta de assistir Kageyama chegar a seu ápice, diferente do olhar focado e afiado que ele tem na quadra. Ele gosta disso, também.

De repente, Hinata acerta o ponto com o dedo e escova o dígito ali, gemendo o mais baixo possível, sem conseguir se conter totalmente. “Kageyama-” Ele se engasga. “Oh, eu-Kageyama-” Ele acerta no lugar mais uma vez e consegue sentir a pressão em seu membro, e então seus quadris estão se inclinando para frente e ele goza por toda a mão e um pouco no lençol.

As pernas de Hinata tremem e viram geléia, e ele colapsa, não se importando se vai sujar a camiseta. Ele se sente quentinho e satisfeito e se pergunta porque duvidou de Kageyama nisso em primeiro lugar. Hinata escorrega o dedo para fora e torce o nariz quando o limpa na camiseta. Ele precisa jogar ela no cesto imediatamente depois que desligar Kageyama.

Kageyama. Hinata totalmente esqueceu dele ali por um segundo.

“Você ainda está aí?” Ele diz, sabendo que ainda soa um pouco sem ar. “Kageyama?”

A linha está silenciosa, e Hinata acha que Kageyama desligou.

“O que?” Ele finalmente escuta, e Kageyama soa totalmente fora de órbita. “Eu vou dormir.”

“Você gozou?” Hinata pergunta, porque ele não ouviu nada e esteve concentrado em si e seus pensamentos. Repentinamente, é importante que Kageyama tenha se sentido bem também; mesmo que Hinata não tenha o tocado diretamente, ele ainda se sentia responsável, especialmente se ele ia contar isso como uma vitória.

“Você é tão idiota, não acredito que você me manteve acordado pra isso.” Sua não-resposta é o suficiente para Hinata, e ele sorri.

“Você pode dormir agora, Kageyama.” Ele diz, graciosamente, e Hinata percebe que está exausto o suficiente para dormir também. Ele faz um barulhinho no microfone enquanto se espreguiça. “Te vejo no treino amanhã?”

“Sim, você vai me ver, e essa vai ser sua última visão antes de eu te matar por isso.” Kageyama soa exausto também, e Hinata acha que consegue escutar uma pontadinha de vergonha em sua voz. “Vai dormir, idiota.”

“Boa noite, Kageyama.” Diz Hinata, Ele consegue se sentir pegando no sono. Ele acha que consegue captar Kageyama falando seu nome antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, e naquela noite ele sonha com levantamentos rápidos e cabelos pretos e lisos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama é meu fav nessa fic, ele é tão tão tão 😩♥️
> 
> Fiquei com CALOR traduzindo esse capítulo, EU JURO GENTE!!!!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK NÃO AGUENTO


	11. capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei rapidinho! Obrigada quem ta deixando kudos ♥️  
> Boa leitura!

Hinata acorda na manhã de segunda com o celular ao lado do rosto e uma bagunça em sua camiseta, como se fosse uma evidência de que o que aconteceu noite passada não foi só um tipo de sonho como os que ele tem tido ultimamente. Sim, ele realmente usou seus dedos com Kageyama do outro lado da linha telefônica, e ele gostou. O rosto de Hinata esquenta, mas ele se sente estranhamente animado, também. Ele se sente mais descansado do que deveria, levando em consideração que ficou acordado até tarde, e dá um pulo da cama para tomar um banho e dar um jeito em si (e nos lençóis). Ele está animado para ir para a escola em uma segunda. Ele se sente uma pessoa diferente; talvez isso que seja ser um adulto.

Kageyama, de outro modo, se parece com a morte encarnada. Hinata quase dá risada quando o mira se demorando na entrada do portão da escola, arrastando os pés, até que Kageyama o fita com um olhar que poderia até coalhar leite. Hinata levanta a mão em defesa.

“Me desculpa!” Ele se desculpa automaticamente, tentando acalmar a tempestade antes de ela iniciar. “Você topou também!”

Esse provavelmente não foi o melhor jeito de acalmar Kageyama, porque ele se ocupa em dar um puxão no cabelo de Hinata. Hinata reclama, sendo obrigado a seguir Kageyama até o ginásio.

Kageyama está totalmente fora de órbita durante o treino, e Hinata não pode evitar se sentir um pouco culpado por o manter acordado até tão tarde. Depois do quinto ataque rápido perdido, Hinata gira em torno dele.

“Kageyama!” Ele bufa, colocando as mãos nos quadris. “Vamos lá, eu quero acertar um!”

“Talvez se você não tivesse me mantido acordado até de madrugada ontem, não estaríamos com esse problema!” Kageyama responde, e sua expressão só piora.

O ginásio está tão quieto que Hinata jura que pode ouvir todos respirando. Kageyama de repente se toca do que acabou de dizer, e do que isso parece, e seu rosto fica quase roxo de vergonha e ele fica tentando se explicar e justificar, e Hinata estaria rindo se não estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa.

“Arrumem um quarto,” Diz Tsukishima,os provocando, e ambos Kageyama e Hinata o respondem em uníssono com um ‘Cala a boca!’. Ele dá um sorrisinho debochado, e Hinata está quase avançando nele quando sente uma mão em seu ombro.

Hinata se vira e vê Daichi sorrindo para ele, e congela. Essa não foi a maneira que ele esperava que sua manhã corresse, definitivamente.; ele esperava menos medo e terror.Daichi se inclina, e até Kageyama parece levemente nervoso.

“Eu não ligo para o que vocês dois fazem no tempo livre, mas não tragam isso para a quadra, certo?” Daichi dá tapinhas nos ombros de ambos e eles gritam um ‘sim!’ juntos, eles nem se preocupam em dizer que não era aquilo que eles estavam pensando porque bem, era exatamente o que eles estavam pensando, mais ou menos, e eles não precisavam de uma conversa mais longa com o capitão.

Kageyama dá uma boa melhorada depois do puxão de orelha, mas tanto ele como Hinata terminam o treino mais exaustos do que jamais estiveram antes. Eles nem tentam apostar corrida para fora do ginásio e, no lugar, se inclinam um contra o outro enquanto caminham; é morninho e bom, mesmo que Kageyama seja pesado e Hinata suspeite que ele está largando seu peso todo contra Hinata de propósito.

Quando chega a hora do almoço, Kageyama está com cara de quem tirou uns cochilos nas aulas. Hinata vai o arrastar até o lugar habitual deles, mas ele sacode a cabeça e agarra Hinata pelo braço. Hinata o segue até a lateral de um dos prédios da escola.

“Eu vou dormir pelo menos trinta minutos hoje,” Ele diz, empurrando Hinata para cair de bunda e escorregando contra a parede. “Vem aqui.”

“O quê?” Hinata esconde uma careta de dor porque sua bunda está meio que doendo um pouco por causa de ontem, e ele só percebeu agora. “Você não pode fazer isso sozinho ou está preocupado que alguém vai te ver dormindo e achar que você não é tão legal como todos dizem?”

Kageyama apenas grunhe e agarra os joelhos de Hinata; ele forçadamente o arrumada de pernas cruzadas e Hinata faz o possível para não corar ao sentir as mão de Kageyama em suas coxas. Ele cora, contudo, quando Kageyama abaixa a cabeça e se acomoda no colo de Hinata como se não fosse grande coisa.

Hinata acha que na verdade não é grande coisa, ele já viu pessoas fazendo isso na escola antes, mas geralmente não são dois garotos e a cabeça de Kageyama já esteve perto da virilha de Hinata vezes demais e fazendo coisas demais, o que torna difícil não pensar nisso.

O garoto mais alto não parece estar tendo nenhum desses problemas, porém, no que se ajeita contra Hinata. Sua cabeça faz um peso confortável no colo de Hinata, e ele se encontra passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo de Kageyama.

Kageyama faz um sonzinho como se estivesse satisfeito, e Hinata está agradecido por ele estar de olhos fechados e não conseguir ver o tom rosado nas bochechas do ruivo. Isso parece ser muito mais íntimo do que todas as coisas realmente íntimas que eles já fizeram, mas Hinata não tem a menor vontade de tirar a mão dali. Ele vagamente lembra do incidente do chupão e pensa no que as pessoas vão pensar se ligarem a essa situação, e então decide que não se importa. Ele nunca consegue tocar no cabelo de Kageyama por ser muito menor, então não vai deixar a oportunidade passar.

O cabelo dele é macio contra a mão de Hinata, liso e livre de nós, ao contrário do de Hinata. Ele sente um pouquinho de inveja porque ele sabe que Kageyama não precisa se esforçar para seu cabelo ficar desse jeito, enquanto nada do que Hinata fez ou fará consiga ajudar a bagunça maluca que é o seu.

“Eu gosto do seu cabelo.” Kageyama diz de repente, e as mãos de Hinata congelam, porque ele não tem certeza se alucinou ou não; se não, ele está entrando em encrenca, porque provavelmente Kageyama aprendeu a ler sua mente.

“Eu sei o que você está pensando, idiota, você é a pessoa mais transparente que eu conheço,” Kageyama abre os olhos e olha Hinata de canto de olho. “Não consigo imaginar você com outro cabelo que não seja como se você tivesse acabado de sair de uma ventania.”

Hinata queria reclamar, mas é meio que verdade e Kageyama está, tipo, o elogiando. Kageyama é muito ruim em elogios; ele sabe disso por experiência própria. O fato de que Kageyama ao menos tenta já é o suficiente para um calor aquecer seu peito. Kageyama não é o tipo de pessoa que fala qualquer coisa sem que acredite naquilo.

“Obrigada,” Hinata diz, incerto. “Eu gosto do seu cabelo também, eu acho.”

Eles ficam em silêncio novamente, até Hinata abrir a boca. “Você está dormindo?”

Kageyama abafa as palavras, e pode ser um ‘não’ ou ‘cala a boca’ mas ele não está dormindo, então Hinata continua falando.

“Você quer transar?”

De repente, Kageyama está engasgando com a própria saliva e Hinata dá batidinhas em suas costas, tentando ajudar. “Eu não quis dizer comigo!” Ele diz rapidamente, porque sabe exatamente o que isso pareceu e ele realmente não quis dizer nesse sentido, intencionalmente. Quando Kageyama volta a respirar, ele continua.

“Eu digo, eventualmente. Com alguém.” Hinata nem sabe ao certo porque está perguntando, mas está pensando sobre isso desde a noite passada. Não Kageyama transando com alguém, ou com ele, nem nada a ver com sexo e Kageyama ao memso tempo. “Talvez se você arrumar uma namorada ou algo do tipo.”

“Eu já não te disse que não estou interessado nisso?” A voz de Kageyama continua um pouco rouca por causa da tosse, e ele se vira para olhar completamente para Hinata. “Você pode parar de se preocupar sobre eu parar de jogar vôlei com você, eu não vou.”

“Não é sobre isso que eu estou preocupado! Quer dizer, na maior parte.” Responde Hinata. “Eu só estava curioso, desde que… Você sabe.” Pensar sobre ontem faz suas bochechas corarem.

A mente de Kageyama parece ir pelo mesmo caminho, porque seu rosto também está avermelhado. “Que foi, você não acha que deve estar preparado pra quando o momento chegar? O que você vai fazer se chegar aos finalmente com alguém e não tiver a menor ideia do que fazer, e alguém se machucar porque as duas pessoas são idiotas impacientes que não param para pensar por um segun-”

“Você realmente fica pensando em como você vai ser ruim na cama na sua primeira vez? Jeez, Kageyama.” Hinata revira os olhos. “Quero dizer, eu sei que você vai ser terrível, mas você podia ao menos fingir que não vai ser.”

“Eu não vou ser horrível porque eu sei como se faz!” Kageyama retruca, e se sente, ficando novamente mais alto que Hinata. “Você é quem nem sabia onde era para as coisas irem!”

“Eu sei agora!” Kageyama não questiona o fato de Kageyama saber como se faz aquilo com outro cara, ele é, afinal, o tipo de pessoa que quer estar super preparada para qualquer tipo de situação. “Eu vou ser melhor do que você porque eu já testei.”

Kageyama o olha com deboche. “Então você planeja ficar por baixo? E sobre garotas?”

O rosto de Hinata fica escarlate. “Só estou dizendo que estou preparado para ambos agora! Eu nem sei com quem eu faria a não ser...” Ele morde a língua, e Kageyama o olhando desperta sua consciência porque realmente, a única pessoa com quem ele consegue imaginar tentar é Kageyama, porque ao menos conhece Kageyama e já o viu sem roupa e Kageyama meio que o ajudou com tudo, noite passada.

Ele ficam quietos por um minuto. Kageyama limpa a garganta.

“É só que talvez isso tenha que ser feito com alguém que você confia, certo?” Hinata quebra o silêncio. “Eu confio em você, e não estou dizendo que quero fazer isso com você, só estou dizendo que você é o candidato número um nesse momento e nessa situação.” Ele cruza os braços em indignação. “Além disso, assim eu poderia definitivamente provar que sou melhor nisso do que você.”

“Você nem fez isso antes.”

“E nem você!” Hinata o encara, firme. “Ou você é muito medroso pra tentar?” E Kageyama o olha de volta com os olhos semicerrados, como se não conseguisse acreditar no rumo disso tudo, e, honestamente, Hinata também não, mas ele não se controla.

“Claro que não.” Kageyama finalmente responde, se inclinando mais perto, até seus narizes estarem quase se tocando. “Se você consegue, eu também consigo, estúpido.”

“Beleza, então vamos fazer isso.” A boca de Hinata fala antes que ele tenha tempo de pensar, e Kageyama parece interessado em aceitar a proposta. “Esse final de semana. Na sua casa.”

O rosto de Kageyama finalmente cede, como se ele tivesse se dado conta, e Hinata acha que ganhou seja lá o que tenha sido isso, mas se sente levemente desapontado no que a expressão de Kageyama muda para uma determinada, como quando ele tem certeza sobre alguma coisa.

“Certo. Você vai para a minha casa no sábado.”

“Compre pizza.” Diz Hinata, tentando mascarar o nervosismo que abruptamente começou a borbulhar na sua barriga. Ele não tem ideia do que acabou de acontecer, mas acha que concordou em transar com Kageyama depois de sua mãe ter dito para ele explicitamente para não ter relações antes dos 18. Nem ele nem Kageyama podem engravidar, e isso parecia ser com o que sua mãe estava mais preocupada, então tudo bem, e ela não precisaria nunca ficar sabendo disso. Além disso, ele estaria ganhando experiência, então ele não vai ser muito ruim quando a vez pra valer chegar.

Hinata está tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que nem percebe Kageyama deitando de novo e afundando o rosto em seu colo, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava fazendo. Ele pode sentir o calor do rosto de Kageyama através da calça, e sabe que seu rosto deve estar igual.

Ele fica parado ali enquanto Kageyama se ajeita em seu colo, e as coisas deveriam estar tranquilas, exceto pelo pequeno fato do rosto de Kageyama estar muito, muito perto da virilha de Hinata, e ele acha que consegue sentir a respiração do outro contra si (querendo sentir, provavelmente), e ele seriamente precisa que Kageyama tire a cabeça dali antes que ele não possa evitar pensar em como Kageyama estava da última vez que eles estiveram próximos assim. Ele cerra os olhos e dá seu melhor para pensar em outra coisa. Cachorrinhos, gatinhos, cortar um levantamento, o nariz de Kageyama se arrastando sobre o que definitivamente é seu membro-

“Kageyama!” As mãos de Hinata voam para a cabeça de Kageyama para tentar o afastar. Talvez ele não tenha percebido o quão perto estava, ou dormiu por acidente. Quando Hinata balança a cabeça, entretanto, ele pode sentir Kageyama se soltando de suas mãos em um movimento super consciente.

Hinata assiste, congelado, enquando Kageyama se vira de lado, encarando o abdômen de Hinata. Ele levanta o olhar para se certificar que está tudo bem, e Hinata aproveita para o olhar também.

“Nós estamos no meio da escola,” Ele sussurra, olhando em volta para se certificar que ninguém está assistindo isso. “Alguém vai ver isso, Kageyaaa-” Ele não consegue terminar, no que Kageyama abocanha seu volume sobre as calças. Ele odeia muito Kageyama agora.

Kageyama se mexe o suficiente para puxar sua jaqueta de baixo de si e a jogar no rosto de Hinata, que acaba com uma manga dentro de sua boca. “Faz de conta que eu estou dormindo ou algo do tipo.” Ele diz. “Esse é o troco pela noite passada.” Então ele está trabalhando em descer o zíper de Hinata, e o mesmo apressadamente sobre a cabeça de Kageyama e seu colo, tentando fazer parecer que Kageyama estava tirando um cochilo ou qualquer outra coisa que ele deveria de fato estar fazendo.

“Você não estava cansado?” A voz de Hinata é final enquanto sente a palma de Kageyama em suas boxers. Ele sabe que Kageyama pararia se Hinata quisesse. Ele não quer.

“Eu estou.” Ele responde abafado, respirando contra o membro de Hinata. Ele se arrepia e contrai um pouco, e então olha em volta para ter certeza que ninguém está passando por ali. Eles estão seguros.

Do nada, ele sente uma língua na base de sua ereção e ele derruba o casaco. “Não me deixe serm conseguir ver nada, idiota.”

“Talvez se você não fosse tão escroto isso não seria algo para se preocupar." Os dedos de Hinata se curvam em suas laterais enquanto ele tenta parecer casual, como se Kageyama não estivesse o dando um boquete no meio do intervalo de almoço.

Ele sente Kageyama suspirar, então sente um calor molhado e ele está tentando se acostumar com a situação para não demonstrar nada, mas Kageyama não ajuda, fazendo tão delicioso como das outras vezes. É um ângulo estranho, com Kageyama estando de lado, tentando usar sua boca da melhor maneira que consegue, e a coxa de Hinata se contrai. Ele continua olhando em volta, mas consegue sentir seus olhos desfocando no que se concentra mais na sensação da língua de Kageyama se movendo contra ele, com a boca aberta, a respiração atingindo abaixo de seu umbigo. Hinata tem certeza que isso parece ser exatamente o que é, e reza para que ninguém resolva passar por ali agora.

Os dentes de Kageyama sem querer arrastam sobre a pele sensível de Hinata, que engasga e acidentalmente bate a cabeça na parede. Enquanto está proferindo xingamentos, Kageyama está indo mais fundo, e então Hinata sendo uma mão em sua base e é tão gostoso, do jeitinho que ele queria noite passada, porque os dedos de Kageyama são tão longos e ásperos nos lugares certos e ele ama isso.

Hinata se curva protetoramente em volta de Kageyama, não ligando muito para o que isso parece porque eles já superaram a necessidade de proximidade e toque, e uma de suas mãos entra cegamente embaixo da jaqueta de Kageyama para sentir seu rosto, a pele é lisa e seus olhos estão fechados e Hinata só consegue imaginar como ele está. Pela primeira vez ele analisa a beleza de Kageyama; ele é charmoso, e talvez um pouco bonito quando ele não parece que está prestes a fazer xixi no cereal de alguém, o que é o normal. Ele consegue talvez entender porque as garotas gostam de Kageyama.

Mas então Kageyama o dá uma mordidinha muito suave e Hinata jura que retira tudo que falou, porque porra, isso é bom, mas Kageyama é um completo demônio. Ele consegue sentir uma pequena lufada de ar no que Kageyama solta uma risadinha.

“Eu te odeio tanto.” Hinata sussurra falhado, e então o calor da língua de Kageyama foi embora e substituído por sua mão, trabalhando para cima e para baixo com um tipo de determinação que Hinata não está acostumado. É muito bom, honestamente, essa certa brutalidade. Ele consegue sentir a bochecha de Kageyama pressionada contra sua coxa.

Ele senta subitamente algo em suas bolas, e Hinata precisa morder a língua para não gemer, porque ele tem certeza que é a língua de Kageyama, seus dentes e lábios e isso não é nem um pouco justo, ele não faz ideia de onde Kageyama acha essas coisas novas e ele está com um pouco de inveja por não ter sido o primeiro a descobrir e testar. Ele vai pegar Kageyama da próxima vez, jura para si mesmo, e então os dedos ásperos de Kageyama estão passeando pela cabeça de seu membro e ele solta um gemido, pressionando suas mãos sobre a boca, e suas pernas estão tremendo e ele acha que sem querer acabou de vir no rosto de Kageyama. Ele tem certeza que Kageyama vai ficar irritado porque ele estava perto demais para se afastar, e a mão de Kageyama continua o estimulando, o que o faz se sentir cada vez mais fraco. 

Quando ele termina, ele levanta a jaqueta para analisar o estrago. Kageyama está limpando o líquido de Hinata de seu rosto, o nariz torcido; Hinata pensa sobre o quanto ele está morto e começa a se desculpar o mais rápido que consegue.

Kageyama só o encara. “Cala a boca, boke.” É tudo que ele fala enquanto tenta limpar o rosto. “Você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d’água, como sempre.”

Hinata usa a manga de sua própria jaqueta para gentilmente passar sobre o rosto de Kageyama o ajudando, não se importando em ter que limpar o tecido depois. Kageyama para com seus movimentos e olha para ele, a mente de Hinata divagando novamente sobre o quanto ele fica bonito quando não está fazendo careta. Ele desvia o olhar antes que suas bochechas fiquem vermelhas demais a ponto de o que acabou de acontecer não possa mais justificar.

Yeah, isso é provavelmente estranho. Kageyama compra suco para eles depois, e eles passam o resto do tempo do almoço vendo quem consegue segurar mais líquido na boca (Hinata acaba rindo e pulverizando suco por todo o rosto de Kageyama, que acaba tendo que se limpar mais uma vez). Talvez estranho não seja uma coisa ruim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo os KageHina dessa fic plssss


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E VAMOS DE CABARÉ!!!!!! att surpresa de madrugada pra comemorar a saída da karol conká, beijos  
> boa leitura, não esquece de comentar o que tu achou do cão e deixar um kudo! ♥️

Para Hinata, a semana parece se arrastar mais que o usual. Ele passa as noites em casa lendo sobre o que planeja fazer com Kageyama; parece ser mais assustador do que ele originalmente pensou e ele começa a se sentir nervoso, mas ele definitivamente não vai voltar atrás, e no fundo ele sabe que nem quer. Passa em sua cabeça algumas vezes que era esperado que ele fizesse isso com uma garota, mas é Kageyama e ele está tentando arrumar várias desculpas para querer fazer isso mas ele não consegue, ele só quer.

Kageyama parece estar como sempre está, na maioria dos momentos, como se ele esquecesse que Hinata se convidou para a casa dele no sábado para eles talvez fazerem de verdade, seriamente, sexo. Hinata no início fica chateado por Kageyama ser tão indiferente sobre tudo, mas aí ele começou a notar; Kageyama de tempos em tempos o olhava de canto de olho quando pensava que Hinata não estava reparando, e quando Hinata se virava para ver o que ele queria, sempre desviava o olhar e fingia estar fazendo outra coisa.

Isso acontece bastante especialmente durante os treinos, quando Hinata se vira para Kageyama pra comemorar uma cortada bem dada, e Kageyama já está o olhando. Depois que notou isso pela primeira vez, parece que um instinto passou o avisar, e ele não sabe se isso é algo novo ou algo que Kageyama já fazia antes, assim como Hinata o observava durante os treinos também , a maneira com que seus músculos se contraem quando ele corre ou pula e a forma como seus braços ficam quando ele encosta na bola. Todas as vezes que eles se tocam, Hinata parece ficar super sensível sobre isso. Ele está preocupado que Kageyama vai perceber, mas caso perceba, ele não vai falar nada.

A semana passa devagar, mas de repente acaba antes que Hinata possa se dar conta, e é sábado e ele não consegue se focar em nada no dia. Ele está perdendo levantamentos no treino da tarde, e ele sabe que provavelmente está com cara de quem vai ficar doente, porque Suga e Daichi estão o olhando com preocupação, e Nishinoya está circulando em volta dele mais do que o usual, como se sentisse que há algo por ali. Kageyama nem grita com ele por errar, o que é definitivamente a coisa mais estranha e anormal até agora, e está definitivamente piorando tudo.

Quando eles estão se limpando depois do treino, se vestem em silêncio, pegam suas coisas e saem em sintonia, para pegar a bicicleta de Hinata no portão. Hinata já avisou sua mãe que vai passar a noite na casa de Kageyama (‘estou tão feliz que você está saindo mais!’ mal sabe ela) e eles já estão andando faz cinco minutos antes de Kageyama quebrar o silêncio.

“Nós não temos que necessariamente fazer qualquer coisa.” Ele soa um pouco áspero, como se estivesse pensando nisso a semana toda e só agora tivesse conseguido falar.

A barriga de Hinata dá um pulo, mas ele se sente mais desapontado do que aliviado. “Você está pulando fora igual um banana?” Ele ri, mas o que ele realmente está pensando é ‘por favor não me deixe ser o único que que realmente quer muito fazer isso’.

Subitamente, Kageyama está o olhando daquele jeito que já é tão familiar que chega a ser confortável. “Boke, estou te dando uma saída para não acabar chorando em cima de mim.”

“Você acha que eu vou chorar?” Hinata grita, indignado, e começa a sentir seus nervos se aflorarem. “Eu que vou te fazer chorar!”

“Não é isso que você deve dizer a uma pessoa logo antes de transar com ela.” Kageyama está certo, mas Hinata ainda revira os olhos, pois ele que começou com isso, e de repente ele está refletindo sobre a palavra ‘sexo’ mais uma vez, um passo gigantesco que ele jamais tinha considerado dar com Kageyama. Ele conhece pessoas da idade dele que já fizeram isso, não é incomum ouvir colegas classes falando sobre ir ‘dar uma’, mas Hinata nunca se colocara nessa posição antes. Chega a contar, mesmo sendo com um cara?

Hinata consegue sentir a ansiedade pipocando na boca de seu estômago novamente e ele deve estar fazendo uma cara esquisita, porque Kageyama começa a cutucar seu ombro. Hinata dá um passo para trás, e então Kageyama bate nele forte e Hinata tropeça contra ele e os dois caem no canteiro de grama na calçada.

Eles acabam ficando sujos, Hinata em cima de Kageyama e seus narizes quase se tocando. Eles ficam desse jeito por um minuto, um olhando no olho do outro, e então Hinata tem a súbita vontade de beijar Kageyama, e assim ele faz.

É diferente do habitual; não é rápido e quente, mas pequeno e talvez meio esquisuto, mas Kageyama está o beijando de volta, o que não é tão ruim. Eles se afastam depois de um tempo, e Hinata consegue ver o tom avermelhado nas bochechas de Kageyama, pensando se as suas também estão assim.

“Eu quero fazer isso.” Ele diz, como se estivesse afirmando para si mesmo e para o garoto abaixo dele, se sentindo como se sente antes de um jogo importante.

“Eu já disse que nós podemos.” Kageyama responde, mas também soa como uma reafirmação.

Por alguma razão, o nervosismo na barriga de Hinata é substituído pelo tipo de animação que ele sente quando vai jogar voleibol com Kageyama, então ele se levanta, puxando a mão de Kageyama para ele se levantar também. Eles juntam a bicicleta de Hinata do meio da rua, e Hinata quer mesmo é correr até a casa de Kageyama, mas ele precisa carregar aquilo com ele, então só firma o aperto na mão de Kageyama. Kageyama não desentrelaça as mãos ou fala para ele sair de perto nem o chama de idiota, também.

Eles chegam até a casa de Kageyama no que parece ser tempo recorde, mas provavelmente demoraram o habitual mesmo. Hinata apressadamente prende sua bicicleta e eles apostam corrida até a porta de entrada, e Hinata fica pulando de pé para pé enquanto espera Kageyama para eles entrarem. Eles finalmente tiram os sapatos.

“Você quer… Pedir pizza ou algo do tipo?” Diz Kageyama quando os dois estão parados ali, sem saber o que fazer agora que chegaram em seu destino. Hinata sacode a cabeça porque seu estômago está preenchido de borboletas e, pela primeira vez, ele não está com fome.

“Nós podemos comer pizza depois.” Ele diz, soando esperançoso, como se talvez ele não fosse morrer depois de transar, como se seu corpo estivesse tentando lhe convencer disso.

Kageyama assente, mas não se mexe. Hinata acaba tendo que pegar sua mão e o arrastar até o quarto, porque eles já chegaram até aqui e ele não vai dar pra trás agora que ele passou a semana toda se preparando (mais de uma maneira, inclusive).

Dentro do quarto, Hinata liga as luzes e larga Kageyama, se sentando na cama e colocando suas mãos sobre os joelhos. “Ok.” Ele se remexe um pouco porque agora que está aqui, não vai voltar atrás, definitivamente, e está se sentindo mais animado do que nervoso. “Vamos lá.”

Rolando os olhos, Kageyama se vira e joga a mochila no chão antes de se abaixar na frente dela. Hinata assiste, esperando, até ele se levantar e lançar duas coisas para Hinata. Hinata tenta pegá-las, de verdade, mas elas ricocheteiam em seu peito e no chão, e ele se estica para pegar de volta.

Ele escuta uma lufada de ar e acha que Kageyama está rindo (???) dele, mas ignora para estudar o que tem em suas mãos. Uma das coisas é um tubo, que ele não sabe o que tem dentro, então ele o levanta e aperta.

“É lubrificante.” Kageyama diz, simplesmente. “É para-”

“Eu sei para o que serve!” As bochechas de Hinata esquentam. “Eu dei uma pesquisada, beleza?”

“Desculpa, as vezes eu esqueço que você sabe ler.” Kageyama retruca,e eles se encaram por um segundo antes de Hinata grunhir e jogar o lubrificante de volta em Kageyama. Ele estica a mão com a outra coisa, e ele sabe exatamente o que é dessa vez porque já viu e sua mãe falou sobre isso incontáveis vezes e de repente ele está se perguntando como Kageyama tem essas coisas.

Kageyama parece acanhado, e desvia o olhar. “Suga me deu isso.”

“Você contou pra ele?!” Hinata se sente escandalizado. “Kageyama!”

Não!“ Kageyama levanta os braços em defesa, juntando as sobrancelhas. “Eu não sou estúpido, idiota. Ele só… Me deu isso. Sem o meu consentimento.”

Hinata consegue se lembrar de Suga puxando Kageyama de canto e conversando com ele sobre alguma coisa, e o rosto de Kageyama ficando indiscutivelmente vermelho, mas ele achou que talvez era sobre os levantamentos ruins de Kageyama. Ele aparentemente tinha errado feio.

Ele fica olhando para o pacotinho prateado na mão e olha para cima rápido, lembrando de algo muito importante.

“Kageyama, quem vai ficar por cima?”

Kageyama cruza os braços como se estivesse esperando por isso. “Você meio que já testou isso uma vez, então deveria ficar por baixo.” Ele diz, como se fosse a mais simples das explicações, e Hinata torce o rosto.

“É totalmente injusto!” Hinata grita. “Eu só fiz aquilo porque você falou sobre! E… Foi meio que ok, quer dizer, eu tentei de novo, mas isso não significa que não pode ser você dessa vez!” Ele cora ao admitir que tentou mais algumas vezes além daquela no telefone com Kageyama, e mesmo que Kageyama esteja com a cara amarrada, também está corado.

Hinata não vai negar que ele está curioso sobre como seria sentir Kageyama ao invés de seus próprios dedos, mas ele não vai admitir isso. Ao invés, ele fecha a mão em punho. “Pedra papel tesoura.”

“Você quer jogar pedra papel tesoura pra transar?” Diz Kageyama, e Hinata assente. Ele acha que Kageyama vai recusar, mas isso também é uma competição e Kageyama nunca recusou uma, e eles acabam em 2-3, com Kageyama vencendo. Hinata finge reclamar sobre isso, mas ele realmente não se importa muito, já que ele iria aceitar de qualquer forma.

“Não acho que eu confiaria em você pra fazer da maneira correta.” Kageyama está dizendo, e Hinata leva para o coração.

“Como se você vá ser melhor? Você nunca fez isso antes!” Ele debocha, jogando a camisinha na cabeça de Kageyama. Ele a pega com facilidade, e Hinata observa.

“Eu vou fazer isso, e eu vou fazer bem.” Como tudo, tem ali as entrelinhas, porque quando Kageyama coloca em sua cabeça que vai fazer alguma coisa, ele dá 110% de si. “Eu vou cuidar disso.”

O olhar que Kageyama está o direcionando manda um arrepio involuntário pela espinha de Hinata, não por estar nervos, mas porque Kageyama parece tão sério e focado, da forma que ele fica em quadra, mas dessa vez é direcionado a Hinata e nunca foi assim antes. Hinata sente estar olhando para Kageyama pela primeira vez novamente.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos, e Hinata desvia o olhar. Kageyama está realmente levando isso a sério, e seus nervos estão começando a reaparecer. E se ele ferrar com tudo, ou ser horrível e se Kageyama decidir que o odeia depoi-

A cama dá um pulinho quando Kageyama se senta ao lado dele e bate no ombro de Hinata com seu próprio. “Você quer mesmo?” Hinata está assentindo, porque ele quer, mas isso não melhora em nada sua ansiedade. “Vai ser bom. Se não for, eu faço tudo que você quiser por uma semana.”

Hinata pensa sobre isso, e finalmente encara Kageyama. “Duas semanas.”

Kageyama parece estar prestes a reclamar, mas então assente. “Duas semanas.” Isso é o quanto ele tem certeza que vai ser bom. E então ele se inclina e seus lábios se encontram com os de Hinata, e Hinata se deixa levar pelo calor macio dos lábios de Kageyama. Seus ombros se contraem quando ele sente a língua molhada de Kageyama deslizando pelo seu lábio inferior, mas ele abre totalmente sua boca, porque é gostoso. Ele gosta quando sente a língua de Kageyama em sua boca e começa e se sentir aquecido, se inclinando para trás, e, quando percebe, está deitado no colchão de Kageyama.

Em algum momento Kageyama se arrastou até entre suas pernas, ainda se inclinando sobre ele e tentando arrancar sons de Hinata, que os solta com facilidade já que não tem nenhum motivo para ele ficar quieto dessa vez. A língua de Kageyama passa em seus dentes e eles ficaram muito melhores nisso, porque Hinata consegue sentir a excitação se contorcendo em seu estômago. Kageyama finalmente se afasta com um som molhado que desce direto para sua virilha.

“Você vai ficar com isso ou eu posso tirar?” Kageyama diz, irônico, sua voz mais baixa que o usual. Ele vai para trás para que Hinata possa tirar o casaco, e seus dedos definitivamente não estão tremendo enquanto ele vai desabotoar a camisa. Ele sente como se fosse um divisor de águas; cai a ficha de que vai ser a primeira vez que ele vai ficar totalmente pelado na frente de Kageyama, e congela.

Kageyama, que nesse ponto estava com aquela expressão assustadora no rosto, parece estar um pouco preocupado. “O que foi?”

“Uh...” Hinata gira um dos botões nos dedos. “É só que eu nunca fiquei sem camisa?”

Eles olham um para o outro, e Kageyama levanta uma sobrancelha. “Eu vejo você sem blusa toda hora quando estamos nos trocando.”

“Isso é diferente!” Diz Hinata, porque é, de certa forma. “Você não está realmente me olhando, lá.”

“Eu olho pra você.” Kageyama responde como se fosse natural, mas Hinata acha que ouviu uma mudança no tom dele. “Não é grande coisa. Olha, vou tirar a minha primeiro.” Ele está abrindo a própria jaqueta e desabotoando os botões antes que Hinata possa dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Kageyama é bonito. Ele é muito bonito. Como ele mesmo disse, eles já se viram assim uma porção de vezes nos treinos, mas ele nunca de fato estudou os músculos do abdômen de Kageyama, ou como seus braços ficam quando ele está deslizando as mangas para baixo. Seus ombros são mais largos que os de Hinata, e ele consegue entender como os levantamentos de Kageyama são tão poderosos, só de olhar para ele.

Não há dúvidas do porque as garotas gostam de Kageyama.

De repente alguém limpa a garganta, e Hinata percebe que estava viajando e a camisa de Kageyama já é um amontoado no chão ao lado da cama. Ele balança a cabeça e volta a desabotoar seus botões, por mais que esteja se sentindo ainda um pouco estranho. Quando ele finalmente a tira, ele levanta o olhar descaradamente para Kageyama, tentando mascarar a vergonha fingindo que não a sentia.

Ele pode sentir Kageyama olhando para cada centímetro de pele e precisa lutar contra o instinto de cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Ele se sente esquisito por ser menor que Kageyama, ele não é tão musculoso e não tem uma presença tão forte, mas Kageyama está ocupado demais o empurrando de volta para se deitar na cama e indo até o zíper de Hinata, que começou já a pressionar desconfortavelmente seu membro. Ele leva o olhar até Hinata em busca de consentimento, e Hinata assente.

O som do zíper parece ensurdecedor no quarto silencioso, e é isso, Hinata vai ficar completamente pelado na frente de alguém pela primeira vez. Ele sente os dedos de Kageyama se enganchando no tecido de suas calças e levanta os quadris um pouco para facilitar, então suas calças estão descendo por suas pernas junto com sua boxer. Ele quer muito, muito mesmo cobrir sua ereção com as mãos porque isso é ridiculamente vergonhoso e Kageyama ainda está de cala e não é nem um pouco justo, mas então Kageyama circula os dedos em volta dele e os quadris de Hinata se impulsionam para a frente involuntariamente.

“Kageyama,” Ele suspira, afastando a mão do moreno. “Tira também suas calças estúpidas ou eu não vou fazer mais nada.”

“Eu já vou, calado.” Kageyama parece querer muito continuar tocando Hinata, mas se senta novamente e procura o próprio zíper. Hinata consegue ver agora que Kageyama também já está ficando duro e se sente um pouco melhor ao saber que Kageyama vai ficar tão exposto quanto ele.

Demora um pouco mais para Kageyama sacudir para fora as próprias calças, mas quando o faz, Hinata tira um momento para admirar a vista. Kageyama parece um pouco envergonhado também, agora, o que é bem satisfatório, e os olhos de Hinata viajam de seus ombros para seu peito para seu abdômen e, finalmente, para o meio de suas pernas.

Hinata assovia comicamente, rindo para si. “Hey hey Kageyama, não vejo você tem um tempinho já.”

Kageyama o dá um peteleco na cabeça, mas Hinata está rindo da própria piadinha, então nem liga. Parece que Kageyama sempre dá o primeiro passo em todas as coisas que eles andam fazendo, e isso está o preocupando, e sua risada vai se dissipando no que uma ideia vem à sua mente. Ele rola na cama, usando o próprio peso para derrubar Kageyama deitado, e escala seu corpo até ficar em cima.

“Que porra você está fazendo?” Kageyama está empurrando seus ombros, mas Hinata não quer se mover, então ele não o faz. “Sai daí, não foi como-”

“Você cala a boca dessa vez!” Hinata o olha severamente. “Você me ganhou diversas vezes, e agora eu que vou fazer alguma coisa se sou eu quem vai ter isso aqui na minha bunda.” Kageyama fica calado.

A verdade é que, Hinata estava esperando por isso. Kageyama o chupou não uma, não duas, mas três vezes, e Hinata só o chupou uma. Kageyama fica muito atraente quando está fazendo isso, e ele quer ficar daquele jeito também, então ele deu uma pesquisada sobre, como levar as coisas mais a fundo, testando seu reflexo na garganta para ver se ia morrer caso fosse muito fundo. Ele acha que vai fazer melhor dessa vez.

Hinata se abaixa e se encaixa entre as pernas de Kageyama, frente a frente com seu membro, que parece estar mais duro que antes. O de Hinata está roçando no lençol, mas ele ignora isso agora, porque ele tem coisas mais importantes para focar. Ele lambe a ponta do membro de Kageyama, e o ouve puxar o ar com força. Ele pode fazer isso.

Ele coloca a cabeça em sua boca, gentilmente, lembrando da sensação, pois já faz um tempo. Ainda tem um gosto engraçado, mas ele não liga porque é Kageyama, e ele nunca liga para muita coisa quando é sobre ele. Hinata deixa sua língua esfregar sobre a pele macia enquanto move a cabeça para baixo um pouco mais, e escuta Kageyama emitindo um pequeno som. Se sentindo encorajado, ele vai ainda mais longe.

A mão de Kageyama encontra o caminho até os cabelos de Hinata, e dessa vez Hinata é quem faz um som, porque é macio e os dedos de Kageyama estão pressionando seu couro cabeludo de uma maneira boa. Hinata consegue sentir os dedos tremendo um pouco, e sente outra onda de confiança que o faz engolir ainda mais um pouco do membro de Kageyama, que está ficando mais quente e ele consegue sentir as veias pulsando contra sua língua e Hinata sente que está chegando cada vez mais perto de sua garganta, então ele respira pelo nariz, e ele percebe que finalmente está fazendo isso, ele engoliu Kageyama por completo e faz, da maneira que pode, um som triunfante.

O triunfo não dura muito porque, no instante seguinte, os quadris de Kageyama de empurram para a frente contra a boca de Hinata e ele está engasgando e tossindo e ainda tem uma mão em seu ombro o empurrando até estar com o colchão nas costas novamente. Ele tosse e tosse e ainda tem uma mão em seu cabelo; quando ele abre os olhos, Kageyama está o olhando com uma expressão realmente assustadora.

“Você é idiota?” Ele diz, mas não parece de fato bravo.

“Você é o idiota!” Hinata responde, se sentindo chateado porque ele queria que Kageyama se sentisse bem e agora ele estava se sentindo mal, de certa forma.

O rosto de Kageyama suaviza, contudo, pegando Hinata despreparado. “Sinto muito.” Ele diz, olhando para longe, e Hinata solta um murmúrio surpreso. “Eu não esperava isso… Mas você foi… Muito bom.”

De repente Hinata se sente radiante e não consegue parar, mas nem quer. Ele se joga e gruda os lábios contra os de Kageyama porque parece certo, e ele quer, e eles quase caem da cama antes de Kageyama o empurrar de costas na cama.

“Pare de se empurrar para cima de mim, boke!” Sua voz é rude, mas o rude que ele fica quando está com vergonha de algo e não quer admitir. “Você tá pronto pra parar de foder com as coisas agora?”

“Eu pensei que era para nós estarmos fazendo isso?” Hinata responde inocentemente, e gosta do tom avermelhado que acende a expressão chocada de Kageyama. Ele balança os quadris. “Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.”

A expressão de Kageyama muda de embaraçamento para alguma outra coisa, e Hinata imediatamente retira as palavras. “Eu não vou! A não ser que você demore tipo, cinquenta horas, porque eventualmente eu vou precisar voltar para a escola. Então se apresse.”

O garoto mais alto assente e estica o braço para pegar algo, se sentando novamente quando achou o que procurava; o lubrificante e o pacote prateado que Suga graciosamente jogou em cima dele. Ele vagamente pensa se Suga sabe, mas não é possível, certo? Ele assegura para si mesmo que não, para evitar constrangimento.

“Dobre seus joelhos.” Kageyama diz, afastando as pernas de Hinata. Ele obedece, notando que ainda está de meias; isso é hilário por algum motivo, e ele fala para Kageyama. E então repentinamente tem algo pressionando contra ele e ele não está mais rindo, mas sim respirando fundo porque yeah, o dedo de Kageyama é definitivamente maior que o seu, e é escorregadio e meio melado e muito, muito gelado.

Kageyama está o observando com cuidado, para ter certeza que Hinata não parece sentir muita dor ou algo do tipo. “A sensação ainda é estranha.”

“É por isso que estamos fazendo isso, para que não seja estranho depois.” Kageyama torce o dedo, e Hinata mexe os quadris desconfortavelmente.

“Não acredito que seu dedo está na minha bunda.” Kageyama se move para fora e para dentro, pressionando rápido, e as pernas de Hinata se abrem mais.

“Não faça piadinhas com o cara que está com o dedo dentro de você.” Kageyama tira e coloca novamente, devagar, rodando seu dedo, e está começando a ficar melhor; na verdade, está começando a não ser mais o suficiente.

Hinata respira fundo. “Coloca mais um.”

“Você tem certeza?”

Ele assente. Ele fez isso algumas vezes já, mas apenas com dois dedos, e foi estranho e a sensação esquisita, então ele não foi mais longe que isso. Ele sabe que precisam, contudo, pelo o que leu na internet, e ele sabe que Kageyama também está ciente. É só uma questão de quanto antes, melhor.

Kageyama trava a mandíbula e então Hinata sente mais um dedo se pressionando contra sua entrada ao lado do outro, e ele morde o lábio. Ele sabe que vai ficar bom, porque ele já fez isso, mas no momento é só desconfortável demais. Ele não consegue nem imaginar ter algo grande dentro de si, mas ele quer, de qualquer forma.

Ele teve um tempo para se acostumar, mas Kageyama começa lentamente a mover os dedos para longe um do outro, e Hinata consegue sentir ele mesmo se alargando, e é uma sensação nova. É esquisuto que Kageyama esteja sentado ali, com os dedos dentro de Hinata, parecendo estar preocupado, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, então Hinata apenas faz um sinal de positivo, e ele continua.

E então tem mais um dedo nele e Hinata suspira, porque queima um pouco. Seus próprios dedos estão agarrando os lençóis, e ele sente outros dedos deslizando entre os seus e a mão de Kageyama está na sua, então ele foca nisso, ao invés. Ele pensa em Kageyama levantando para ele, segurando a bola em suas mãos, e se sente mais calmo, e antes de se dar conta, tem uma sensação de vazio que ele não tinha experimentado até então, que ele quer que desapareça. Ele balança os quadris de novo e olha para Kageyama.

“Você tem certeza?” Kageyama está dizendo, como se quisesse dar a Hinata mais uma chance de repensar, e Hinata bufa.

“Sim! Tenho certeza! Você é surdo?” Ele chuta Kageyama com uma de suas pernas. “Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez eu vou chutar seu pau e então nós não vamos fazer nada.”

Kageyama está segurando a camisinha, mas ainda parece incerto, como se estivesse fazendo algo que não deveria, então Hinata a arranca de sua mão e a abre. Ele viu sua mãe rolar uma sobre uma banana, então ele pensa que talvez possa fazer isso.

Acaba que, não é tão fácil quanto em uma fruta, mas ele consegue, com vários xingamentos dele próprio e de Kageyama. se afasta e admira seu trabalho; a ereção de Kageyama está tão dura quanto poderia estar, e Hinata está meio que satisfeito em saber que é por causa de si.

Ele olha para cima e encontra os olhos de Kageyama, e eles ficam se encarando, olho no olho, determinados. Hinata se sente menos nervoso agora que chegou tão longe. Ele sente as mãos de Kageyama em suas coxas e sabe que definitivamente não tem como voltar atrás. É bom mesmo, porque ele não quer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prometo tentar ser rápida com o próximo pra não perderem o embalo desse aqui!!!!!!
> 
> até o vukvuk dos kagehina dessa fic me deixa soft
> 
> serio eu quero um kageyama pra mim não aguento mais


	13. capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu ia postar só de tarde, mas a insônia bateu e eu resolvi postar agora mesmo.
> 
> bom dia e boa leitura!

Parece que leva uma eternidade até Kageyama resolver tentar fazer alguma coisa, e Hinata tapa seu olhos porque ele está com tanta vergonha e se ele não olha, não está acontecendo. Ele está dizendo ‘Kageyama, vai logo, se apresse, eu vou morrer!’ e então Kageyama está entrando nele, e dessa vez ele pensa que realmente vai morrer. Kageyama é definitivamente maior que os dedos, e mais quente, e ele está de fato tentando não pensar no que eles estão fazendo nesse momento; a queimação facilita.

Hinata só se dá conta que está fazendo um barulho estranho quando Kageyama agarra seu joelho com força o suficiente para machucar um pouco e chamar sua atenção. Não dói tanto quanto ele esperava, honestamente, mas incomoda, e ele não consegue parar de pensar que o pau de Kageyama está em um lugar onde geralmente não tem nada, e ele está transando com seu parceiro de vôlei/ rival/ qualquer coisa que eles sejam agora.

“Hinata,” Kageyama está falando, e Hinata só registra porque ele praticamente grita. “Esquece, eu vou-”

“Não!” Hinata faz uma careta engraçada, negando com a cabeça. “Só me dá um minuto. Ou talvez você deveria só empurrar tudo de uma vez, tipo arrancar um band-aid ou algo do tipo?” Só um olhar pro rosto de Kageyama o diz que isso é uma péssima ideia. Quando ele para pra pensar sobre, provavelmente é.

Kageyama, contudo, o dá um minuto. Na verdade, passam quase cinco minutos antes de Hinata ter coragem o suficiente para respirar fundo e o dizer para continuar. Ele se foca nas mãos de Kageyama em seus quadris e no calor delas, e Kageyama está o segurando firmemente e provavelmente vai deixar marcas mas, por alguma razão, Hinata acha isso maneiro. O coração de Hinata dispara quando Kageyama se move novamente, e é lento e diferente, mas basicamente o que ele estava esperando, então ele está bem.

Parece que passam horas de parando e indo mais um pouco, mas devem ter passado apenas alguns minutos antes de Kageyama estar dentro de Hinata por completo, e ambos dão suspiros de alívio por nada ter dado errado; Hinata parece não ter partido ao meio até agora. Ele se sente definitivamente… Cheio, e fala isso para Kageyama, e o rosto dele fica vermelho e ele fala rudemente para Hinata parar de ser estúpido quando eles estão fazendo algo como isso.

‘Algo como isso’ faz o coração de Hinata acelerar novamente, e ele se da conta que Kageyama está fazendo isso com ele pela primeira vez, e também é a primeira vez de Hinata, e isso é outra coisa que os conecta. Ele não se sente mais assustado, só animado, e de repente ele quer muito que Kageyama se mova.

“Você pode ir agora.” Ele diz, olhando seriamente para Kageyama. Ele sabe que Kageyama está fazendo seu melhor para ficar absolutamente parado, e isso é legal, mas Hinata é forte o suficiente para aguentar isso; el não esteve praticando a semana inteira para nada. Ele experimentalmente move os quadris um pouco, e ainda é meio estranho, mas a careta no rosto de Kageyama vale. “Você tá com medo? Sou eu que tenho algo dentro de mim e você que tá agindo feito um bebê.”

Parece funcionar, porque repentinamente Hinata sente Kageyama indo para trás e se empurrando para frente novamente, rápido e firma e Hinata puxa o ar e se agarra nos lençóis. Kageyama faz isso de novo, mais rápido e determinado. Hinata nesse momento está super alerta de como Kageyama está quente em seu interior, e está ficando mais fácil e gostoso.

Quando Kageyama empurra os quadris dessa vez, Hinata mexe os seus também para se encontrarem e Kageyama acerta aquele ponto que Hinata achara antes. Suas costas arqueiam para longe do colchão e ele geme, e então Kageyama para e isso não foi legal. Hinata olha para ele, um pouco tonto mas ainda consciente o suficiente para reclamar.

“Você é muito ruim nisso, Kageyama.” Ele diz. “Quando alguém está se sentindo super bem eu tenho certeza que não é o momento de simplesmente parar!”

“Eu não sabia que estava bom, boke!” Kageyama soa um pouco em pânico. “Como eu devo adivinhar se está bom ou machucando?”

“Esse não é um barulho de dor!” Hinata mal pode acreditar que eles estão discutindo no meio da transa, mas é Kageyama, né. “Eu vou te dizer se algo doer.”

Com um suspiro, Kageyama se mexe de novo, e mesmo que não tenha sido naquele ponto novamente, ainda é bom. Hinata consegue sentir sua respiração ficando mais pesada no que Kageyama finalmente encontra um ritmo bom para suas estocadas; não é perfeito, mas é a primeira vez deles fazendo isso então é gostoso na medida certa, e ele está pessoalmente feliz que Kageyama não seja absolutamente perfeito em tudo.

Ele planejava falar aquilo apenas em sua mente, mas aparentemente externou seu pensamento, porque Kageyama o olha com os olhos semicerrados e de repente segura seus quadris tão, tão firme, praticamente batendo neles. O olhar em seu rosto vai direto para o membro de Hinata; suas bochechas estão vermelhas e seu cabelo está grudado na testa com suor, do mesmo jeito que no meio do jogo, mas seus olhos estão mais escuros e suas pupilar super dilatadas e Hinata se pega levantando o corpo em sua direção como um idiota porque ele não encontra as palavras que quer.

Kageyama parece entender bem o suficiente, como sempre, porque ele se inclina para frente o suficiente para Hinata passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o puxar para perto. Sua respiração quente e úmida contra o ombro de Kageyama e ele se sente levemente embriagado no cheiro e porque Kageyama está acertando bem direitinho e ele quer chorar, e acha que talvez já esteja porque tem algo quente e molhado escorrendo por seu rosto.

Eles encontram um ritmo perfeito juntos, bem como eles conseguem fazer em quadra, e Hinata acha que é possível eles serem perfeitos um para o outro porque isso é realmente incrível. Ele tenta dizer isso para Kageyama, mas saem apenas alguns suspiros e gemidos provavelmente nada coerentes. Ele acha que até babou um pouco, também. Hinata pensa que é a pior pessoa do mundo no sexo, ele não consegue nem fazer nada a esse ponto, mas Kageyama está fazendo tudo dar tão certo que ele não consegue ligar de se sentir impotente. Eles está vagamente lembrado de seu membro e o quanto ele está desesperado por toques, mas também não quer se soltar de Kageyama.

Hinata sente Kageyama se contrair dentro dele, e geme alto mais uma vez. Isso não deveria ser tão quente e gostoso como é, mas ele já parou de filtrar as coisas há tempos. Os quadris de Kageyama estão começando a se mover erroneamente, e Hinata se empurra contra ele , e subitamente Kageyama está firmando ainda mais o aperto em seus quadris e gemendo também e então ele acerta mais uma vez aquele ponto especial; Hinata soluça contra o pescoço de Kageyama quando a mão de Kageyama percorre seu corpo até se enrolar em volta de seu membro pulsante, e é isso, ele está vindo por toda sua barriga e na mão de Kageyama e ele nem se importa porque é tão incrível, ele se sente tão bem e sua cabeça está nas nuvens e ele se sente completamente preenchido por Kageyama.

Ele mal registra a mão de Kageyama descendo e subindo enquanto ele atinge seu ápice, firme mas gentil, e quando termina, ele se sente tremer e seu corpo parece gelatina. Tem uma mão afastando o cabelo de sua testa, que está grudenta de suor. Ele fecha os olhos e se inclina contra o toque enquanto sente Kageyama saindo de dentro dele, e então há uma repentina sensação de vazio. Hinata nem tinha percebido que Kageyama também chegara ao orgasmo.

Hinata abre os olhos (quando ele os fechou?) para ver Kageyama o encarando, e ele sorri envergonhado porque deve parecer destruído. Kageyama parece um pouco, também, o que é reconfortante. O cabelo dele está grudado por toda a face, ele está suando e pegajoso. Hinata realmente quer beijá-lo.

Antes que ele possa, Kageyama está pegando um lencinho e limpando a bagunça no abdômen de Hinata.

“Eu posso fazer isso.” Hinata fala, mas Kageyama empurra sua mão e termina de o limpar. Quando ele está tirando a camisinha e dando um nó com uma cara de nojo, Hinata dá risada.

“Não ria de mim, estúpidom não sou eu quem parece que acabou de sair de dentro do olho de um furacão.” Kageyama o dá um peteleco no nariz, mas ele não parece ne um pouco rabugento como de costume. Talvez um pouco cansado, assim como Hinata. Hinata não consegue parar de sorrir.

“Isso foi quase tão bom quando voleibol.” Ele diz. É verdade. Foi quase tão bom quanto. “Mesmo que você seja ruim, acabou não sendo tão terrível.”

“Que belo elogio.” Kageyama puxa o lençol e Hinata dá o lado para Kageyama poder se deitar ao lado dele, graciosamente não caindo com tudo em cima de Hinata como Hinata definitivamente teria feito com ele. Ele fecha os olhos.

Hinata se permite estudar as feições de Kageyama; ele ainda está corado, mas parece estar contente pela primeira vez na vida. Ele também parece prestes a cair no sono, e Hinata faz beicinho.

“Você não pode dormir agora, Kageyama.” Ele se sente exausto, yeah, mas também estranhamente enérgico. Parece que ele acabou de correr uma maratona. “Conversa de travesseiro.”

“O quê?”

“Conversa de travesseiro.” Ele repete, como se Kageyama devesse saber do que ele está falando. “Tenho quase certeza que é o que geralmente acontece depois disso. Aliás, nós deveríamos nos vestir, para o caso de sua mãe vir para casa.”

“Eu não quero.” A voz de Kageyama adquire aquele tom de quando ele está decidido a teimar com alguém, e Hinata suspira e encara o teto. Ele se sente aquecido e macio e tem um calor gostoso ao lado dele emanando do corpo de Kageyama, e mesmo que ele não tenha consciência da vontade, Hinata consegue se sentir virando. Ele se mexe até sua cabeça estar confortavelmente encaixada no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kageyama, e Kageyama não se afasta; ou ele está dormindo, ou está fingindo. Hinata não se importa em descobrir.

Ele acorda na manhã seguinte com a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Ele está muito aquecido; em algum momento da noite, cobertores foram jogados sobre ele. Tem uma pressão quentinha em sua lateral, e ele tenta virar antes de notar que também tem um braço enrolado em volta de sua cintura. Sua cintura nua. Hinata consegue sentir o rosto corando por estar nessa posição estranha; o queixo de Kageyama está pressionando o topo de sua cabeça e ele está roncando bem pouquinho. Suas pernas estão entrelaçadas juntas porque Hinata é horrível quando o assunto é dormir sem se mover.

Ele decide que está tudo bem enquanto Kageyama ainda estiver dormindo. Ele se sente confortável, se qualquer forma, então se move do jeito que pode para ficar ainda mais, e secretamente quer ver Kageyama no mundo dos sonhos.

Ele sempre gosta de ver Kageyama dormindo, o que soa um pouco assustador, mas ele jura para si mesmo que é totalmente natural porque esse é o único momento em que os músculos do rosto de Kageyama se permitem relaxar. É como ver um animal raro em seu habitat natural; as sobrancelhas de Kageyama estão separadas e sua boca relaxada, aliás, até um pouco aberta e tem um fiozinho de saliva no canto. Hinata acha fofinho. Ele levanta o braço e limpa a saliva com o dedão. Kageyama respira fundo, e Hinata congela porque isso pode acabar mal, mas o garoto mais alto apenas se ajeita, esfregando sua bochecha contra a palma de Hinata e yeah, isso é muito bonitinho. Kageyama teria potencial para ser fofo se sua personalidade não arruinasse isso constantemente.

Hinata sente seus olhos pesando novamente, e antes de se dar conta, volta a dormir porque ele está aquecido, e é bom ter Kageyama ao seu lado. Da próxima vez que ele acorda, é com dedos tocando gentilmente seu rosto. Ele finge ainda estar dormindo e se inclina para o toque, que percorre sua mandíbula e nariz.

O toque se vai tão rápido quanto veio, e o peso ao seu lado diminui. Ele escuta Kageyama caminhando; ele quer muito dar um pulo e o arrastar de volta para a cama, mas ele está fingindo dormir. Ele consegue escutar Kageyama saindo do quarto e então tem água correndo, e Hinata decide só se levantar para avaliar o estrago.

Quando ele joga os lençóis para longe, descobre que está igual; nada magicamente mudou porque ele não é mais virgem, mas ele consegue definitivamente sentir isso na sua bunda. Ele se sente dolorido como se tivesse treinado demais, e meio que está acostumado a essa sensação. Tem marcas roxas em seus quadris, como ele suspeitava, ele escova os dedos por elas gentilmente com as pontas dos dedos. Outra lembrança. Ele sorri para si mesmo.

Hinata não sabe se deveria se vestir ou o que, mas ele meio que esqueceu de trazer uma muda de roupas, então só coloca o lençol em volta de si novamente e espera Kageyama terminar o banho. Ele se sente bastante nojento e suado.

Quando Kageyama entra no quarto novamente, limpo e pingando, com uma toalha amarrada em volta da cintura, e eles se encaram. Hinata imagina se algo era para estar diferente, porque ele se sente bem comum como sempre, mas tem um certo calor no seu peito como ele pensa em como Kageyama olhou para ele noite passada e ele sorri e acena. Kageyama revira os olhos e joga outra toalha na cara de Hinata.

“Vai tomar um banho.” Ele diz. “Você tá parecendo lixo.”

Hinata se mexe para sair da cama, mas no segundo em que seu pé encosta no chão e sente que foi uma má ideia porque realmente sente uma onda de dor. Ele procura algo para se apoiar, e está sendo repentinamente sustentado por Kageyama, que definitivamente não estava ali um segundo atrás. Ele parece estar preocupado, culpado e irritado, ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu estou bem!” Hinata fala rapidamente. “Minha bunda só dói um pouco. Isso é sua culpa, então acho bom você se responsabilizar.”

O rosto de Kageyama está corando, e ele dá um tapa no ombro de Hinata. Hinata dá risada porque isso é o normal deles, e então Kageyama o pega pelos ombros e leva Hinata até o banheiro. A água morta é tão boa e revigorante enquanto ele lava todo o suor e todas as outras coisas que estavam sobre sua pele. Kageyama estava certo sobre ele estar parecido com lixo, com seu cabelo mais caótico que o usual.

O resto da manhã transcorre sem maiores eventos. Kageyama empresta algumas roupas para Hinata usar, que são grandes demais, mas elas têm o cheiro de Kageyama então Hinata não reclama. Ele conhece a mãe de Kageyama, que ainda não saiu para trabalhar, e agradece mentalmente quando ela não questiona o fato de que tem um baixinho descabelado usando as roupas de seu filho. Ele faz o seu melhor para caminhar normalmente perto dela, porque só o pensamento da mãe de Kageyama descobrindo o deixa horrorizado.

Kageyama caminha com ele até em casa naquela tarde, depois de eles assistirem alguns jogos de vôlei que Kageyama tinha gravado na TV. Hinata definitivamente não monta na bicicleta; ele não acha que seu bumbum esteja pronto para isso já, então Kageyama se oferece para levá-la por ele. Isso é um pouco estranho, Kageyama sendo legal desse jeito, mas daqui a pouco ele vai fazer alguma besteira para compensar ter sido legal (ele empurra Hinata três vezes no caminho até em casa) e é aliviante, para ser honesto.

Tudo está igual como estava antes deles fazerem qualquer coisa, não foi o bicho de sete cabeças que Hinata imaginou que seria. Kageyama o dá tchau na porta de casa, e Hinata o assiste caminhar para casa. Ele tem uma certa sensação de vazio em seus ossos, como se Kageyama tivesse ido cedo demais, o que é ridículo, porque ele vai o ver amanhã de manhã.

Ele vai o ver amanhã de manhã, e tudo vai ser normal como sempre foi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amanhã posto o último (😭😭) cap da fic, obrigada por lerem
> 
> beijinhos de uma tradutora faceira!!


	14. capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pela última vez nessa fic, boa leitura, e não esquece dos kudos!
> 
> Foi uma honra traduzir para vocês, leiam as notas finais!

Tudo não está normal como sempre foi.

A segunda-feira começa boa; Hinata ainda consegue sentir, mas ele está bem o suficiente para jogar normalmente. Kageyama está viajando um pouco, porém; ele está mandando levantamentos que Hinata sabe que não tem a menor chance de acertar, e quando ele reclama, Kageyama o olha com cara de quem está de mau humor. 

Eles se encontram para almoçar, como sempre, mas Kageyama não está sentando tão perto como sempre, e quando Hinata se inclina sobre seu ombro para espiar a revista que Kageyama estava lendo, ele pula e afasta Hinata. Hinata fica o encarando, mas Kageyama o ignora e só continua a ler sua revista.

No treino da tardinha, Hinata confirma que há algo de errado, porque Kageyama só o responde com respostas pequenas e evasivas, e toda a vez que ele vai fazer uma brincadeira, Kageyama diz algo muito, muito malvado. (‘Talvez você conseguisse acertar esses se não fosse tão baixo.’ ‘Preste atenção em uma coisa na vida, idiota.’ ‘É impossível jogar com você.’) Hinata acaba saindo bravo da quadra, e pode sentir lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos e ele odeia isso porque não era para ser assim, Kageyama nunca é ruim de verdade.

Ele fica sentado o resto do treino inteiro, o que o deixa pior ainda, porque ele realmente quer jogar, mas nem isso está com vontade mais. Daichi até vem até ele e coloca uma mão em seu ombro em conforto, o dizendo que Kageyama só está em um dia ruim e que não era para ele levar isso para o lado pessoal. Ele não consegue não levar para o lado pessoal, contudo, porque Kageyama está tranquilo com todo mundo, menos com ele. Hinata tenta se lembrar se fez algo para deixar o maior bravo, mas não importa quantas vezes ele reflita sobre isso no dia, não consegue encontrar nada.

Kageyama nem espera por ele depois do treino, ele fica quieto quando eles estão trocando de roupa, e todos percebem que há algo errado entre eles. Nishinoya e Tanaka são particularmente muito legais, tentando animar Hinata, mas não está funcionando. Ele precisa conversar com Kageyama.

Quando Kageyama sai da sala, Hinata sussurra um ‘tchau’, agarrando rapidamente suas coisas e se apressando para ir atrás. Kageyama já está no portão e parece estar caminhando o mais rápido que pode sem parecer óbvio, então Hinata começa a correr.

“Kageyama!” Hinata grita atrás dele. “Espera, seu idiota! Para de me evitar!”

Kageyama o escuta, mas continua andando. Ele nem olha sobre o ombro, e por alguma razão isso vai direto para os nervos de Hinata, que está correndo a toda velocidade, ignorando a dor em suas pernas e ele consegue ver Kageyama começando a correr também em sua frente, mas ele definitivamente não vai ser ignorado de novo. Ele odeia isso. Ele odeia Kageyama por estar sendo ruim de verdade com ele.

Ele persegue Kageyama por toda a entrada, pátio da escola e metade do caminho atém em casa antes de ele dar um último sprint de velocidade, se jogando sobre o mais alto e o derrubando no chão. Kageyama acaba de barriga para baixo com Hinata sobre suas costas, e ambos estão respirando com dificuldade.

É Hinata quem fala primeiro. “Mas que porra, Kageyama, você tem sido um babaca o dia todo, me deve uma explicação! O que eu fiz?!”

Kageyama continua em completo silêncio, com o rosto pressionado no chão sujo como se tivesse totalmente desistido e se ele ficasse ali por tempo o suficiente, seu problema iria embora. Hinata não está nem pensando em deixar isso como está, porém, e ele soca Kageyama no ombro.

“Se você não me disser porque está bravo, eu não vou levantar! Eu posso ficar sentado aqui a noite toda, paga pra ver!”

Finalmente, Kageyama se vira no chão e derruba Hinata, que cai de bunda na terra. Ele senta e encara Hinata, mas não é com seu olhar usual de petulância; ele parece frio e fechado e Hinata não gosta disso, ele não quer Kageyama o olhando desse jeito.

“Eu quero que você me deixe em paz.” Kageyama diz, e o coração de Hinata se espatifa. “Estou cansado de jogar esse jogo estúpido com você, você ganhou.”

Hinata ofega por um minuto, tentando lembrar do que ele está falando. “Que jogo?”

O rosto de Kageyama se torce em uma expressão irreconhecível. “Tocar. Beijar. Estou cheio disso. Você ganhou, cansei de fazer isso.”

“Isso é… Por causa do que a gente fez sábado?” Hinata finalmente entendeu do que Kageyama estava falando, e agora ele sente vontade de vomitar, porque não era para isso estar acontecendo. “Você está bravo comigo por isso? Desculpa, eu pensei-”

“Sim, eu estou bravo com você, estúpido!” Grita Kageyama, o olhando. “Por que você deixou isso ir tão longe? Você realmente é burro a ponto de transar com alguém só pur causa de uma competição boba? Você é tão estúpido que nem percebe a grande coisa que isso é, que tudo isso é, e você só continuou com isso por causa da sua personalidade competitiva de merda.”

Hinata se sente como se tivesse levado uma surra. Ele achou que Kageyama estava bem com isso; ele iniciou várias vezes, não foi? Ele encara Kageyama, cuja respiração está ainda mais pesada agora, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona, e não gritado.

“Se isso realmente te enojava tanto era só ter dito!” Hinata grita de volta, e ele consegue sentir mais lágrimas de raiva se acumulando no canto dos seus olhos e ele odeia, e odeia Kageyama por ser um babaca burro e joga tudo pra cima dele dessa forma.

“Eu não estava enojado!” Kageyama senta mais perto e fica olhando para Hinata, que começa a chorar de verdade. “Eu não sei porque você não estava enojado! Você ao menos tem noção do que está fazendo?”

“Sim!” Hinata está soluçando agora. “Eu faço essas coisas com você porque eu me sinto bem e eu gosto, e eu nem me importo com aquela competição ridícula!” Ele se detesta por não ter conseguido disfarçar o quanto isso o incomodou; ele só está falando sem pensar, como se vomitasse tudo o que sentia. “Você parecia ter gostado também e não é justo agir dessa maneira comigo quando você deveria apenas ter dito que não queria!”

Kageyama está inquieto agora, e ele finalmente não parece mais arrogante. “Hey, para de chorar, eu-”

“Você é um babaca idiota!” Hinata nem tem nada para falar,, então ele joga uma mãozada de terra na direção de Kageyama. “Eu estava feliz que você estava querendo fazer várias coisas comigo, mesmo que fosse por causa da sua competitividade ridícula e eu achei que você gostava! Você não tem o direito de ficar bravo comigo porque você estava fazendo também!"

Ele se prepara para jogar mais terra, mas alguém agarra seu pulso e ele se sente sendo puxado para a frente e seu rosto sendo esmagado contra o ombro de Kageyama. Ele está chocado, mas isso só dura uns segundos e então ele está enrolando os dedos no tecido da jaqueta de Kageyama e chorando contra seu ombro por causa do quanto ele se sente irritado, chateado e envergonhado, e ele realmente, realmente odeia Kageyama.

“Me desculpa, para de chorar.” Kageyama sussurra, mas ele parece genuíno. “Você vai deixar minha jaqueta cheia de ranho.”

“Você que colocou meu rosto aqui.” Hinata funga, mas consegue sentir que está se acalmando.

Quando ele se acalma o suficiente, se afasta de Kageyama e enxuga o rosto com a manga. Kageyama está o assistindo, e ele junta os olhares, lutando contra a vergonha de estar com os olhos tão inchados.

“Se isso é porque a gente… Fez aquilo, então é só dizer e a gente nunca mais faz.” Hinata olha firme para Kageyama, que desvia o olhar. “Você que foi estúpido para deixar isso ir tão longe!”

Os olhos de Kageyama pousam novamente em Hinata. “Você não entende.”

“O que eu não entendo?” Hinata sabe que seu tom de voz está subindo novamente e ele parece meio desesperado, mas não liga. “Me diz! Você não me fala nada, seu escroto!”

“Eu gosto de você!” Kageyama grita, e as respostas planejadas de Hinata morrem em sua língua enquanto ele encara o rosto corado de Kageyama. “Eu gosto de você. Eu queria fazer todas essas porcarias com você. Eu sinto que me aproveitei de você e é por isso que eu não quero mais.”

Kageyama gosta dele. Ele gosta dele o suficiente para querer o beijar e o tocar e transar com ele de verdade e genuinamente, e não por causa de uma competição. Hinata sente seu próprio rosto esquentando com a descoberta.

Por outro lado, Kageyama parece abalado. Ele não parece mais irritado, só envergonhado e resignado. “Eu gostava de você antes disso começar, e eu achei que estava tudo bem porque você que quis isso em primeiro lugar, então eu não estava fazendo nada errado. Eu pensei… Que seria a única chance de ficar com você. Então, é por isso que eu não quero mais, e eu entendo se você me odiar ou qualquer coisa. É minha culpa.”

De repente, Hinata está se inclinando para a frente sem nem pensar, e ele empurra Kageyama para o chão pela segunda vez no dia. Ele segura os braços de Kageyama contra o chão.

“Eu não acredito que você acha que eu sou burro o suficiente para concordar em fazer as coisas com você só por causa de uma competição.” Ele diz, olhando em seus olhos, mas não está mais chateado. Tem algo realmente animador e morno borbulhando em seu peito, e ele se segura para não sorrir porque era para ele ainda estar bravo com Kageyama por ele ser um idiota. “Quero dizer, eu fiz, mas… Eu queria fazer isso. Eu gosto de beijar você. Eu gosto quando você me toca.” Ele sente suas bochechas esquentando. “É bom e eu não quero que mais ninguém faça isso, só você.”

“Isso não é algo que amigos só fazem um com o outro, idiota,” Kageyama fala, mas sua voz é fraca. “Eu não quero-”

“Sim você quer! Você acabou de me dizer que gostou!” Hinata agarra seus ombros novamente. “Eu não ligo se é algo que amigos não fazem, você não é um amigo! Você é, você é o Kageyama.” Ele diz, e consegue sentir sua voz falhando, porque é de fato a única palavra que ele encontra para isso. Kageyama é Kageyama. Ele é diferente, ele é alguém que Hinata confia totalmente e quer fazer tudo com. “Eu não faria isso com mais ninguém. Eu não quero pensar em você fazendo isso com mais ninguém. Eu não quero que você faça isso com mais ninguém, também.”

Kageyama está totalmente corado, suas pupilas estão dilatadas e nesse momento Hinata quer muito o beijar, então assim ele faz. É muito hesitante e rápido, mas é um beijo, um beijo de verdade, e ele não sabe porque não percebeu antes o que tudo isso significava pra ele também. Ele quer beijar Kageyama o tempo todo.

“Geralmente as pessoas se confessam uma pra outra antes de fazerem sexo.” Kageyama pontua quando Hinata se afasta.

“Yeah, eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você.” Hinata dá a língua para ele, sentindo que um grande peso saira de seus ombros. Ele consegue sentir seus lábios salgados do choro de antes que agora ele tinha vergonha de ter derramado. “Você é tão bebezão que deixou chegar a esse ponto pra conseguir me dizer que gosta de mim.”

Kageyama olha para longe. “Eu disse que sinto muito.”

Isso não está certo, também, porque finalmente ambos estão na mesma página. Kageyama não deveria continuar se desculpando mais, mesmo que ele tenha sido um escroto sobre toda essa situação ao invés de dizer o que sentia, para que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Como sempre. Se ele tivesse apenas dito que gosta de Hinata, Hinata teria dito que gosta dele também.

E é então que Hinata percebe. Ele gosta de Kageyama. Ele gosta GOSTA de Kageyama. Ele sente seu estômago despencando e se enchendo de borboletas ao mesmo tempo, e suas bochechas estão ficando coradas, ele tem certeza, então ele se joga em cima de Kageyama e esconde seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Kageyama foi o burro na história, mas talvez Hinata tenha sido um pouco burrinho sobre seus sentimentos, também.

As mãos de Kageyama vão para suas costas, incertas, como se ele não soubesse reagir a essa situação ou não soubesse se Hinata está chateado ou algo do tipo. Hinata realmente não quer se levantar porque é dessa maneira que ele quer as coisas, da maneira que ele tem querido já faz um tempo.

Finalmente Kageyama está o forçando a se sentar de novo e tirando a poeira de seus ombros. “Vamos lá, as pessoas vão chamar a polícia daqui pouco.” Ele diz, e Hinata relutantemente sai de cima dele para poderem se levantar. Agora que tudo acabou, ele está se sentindo meio tímido, porque ele nunca aprendeu a se comportar perto de alguém que gosta dele, e que ele aparentemente gosta de volta.

Eles ficam parados em silêncio por um segundo, antes de Kageyama perguntar para Hinata se ele quer ir para a casa dele, e Hinata está assentindo antes mesmo de se dar conta. Eles andam em silêncio, e Hinata continua não gostando da aura esquisita em volta deles, então ele se estica e segura a mão de Kageyama.. Ela é quente, e Kageyama não se afasta, então Hinata sente seus ombros se relaxando. A aparência deles deve ser uma bagunça a esse ponto, mas ele não se importa. Ele se sente quente e tudo que consegue focar é na mão de Kageyama na sua, e a expressão de Kageyama quando ele disse que queria o tocar, o beijar e tudo mais, flutua em sua mente e ele aperta o passo porque ele sabe exatamente o que quer fazer agora. Ele vai se desculpar por fazer Kageyama se sentir culpado em ter transado com ele.

Quando eles chegam na casa de Kageyama, Hinata impacientemente espera para entrar, e então ele está empurrando o garoto mais alto contra a porta e eles caem no chão enquanto Hinata gruda seus lábios nos de Kageyama. Eles já fizeram isso antes, mas dessa vez é diferente. Kageyama gosta dele. 

“Mas que porra, Hinata-” Kageyama tenta falar, mas Hinata continua pressionando seus lábios de novo e de novo e Kageayama continua tentando chegar na maçaneta da porta para, pelo menos, fechá-la. Ele finalmente consegue empurrar Hinata de cima dele. “Pelo menos tire seus tênis.” Sua voz é baixa, como se estivesse envergonhado,e Hinata nunca tinha notado o quanto isso é adorável até esse momento.

Hinata empurra seus tênis para fora dos pés de qualquer jeito e então está tentando tirar do de Kageyama por ele, porque ele é lento demais, como se não estivesse entendendo o que o garoto ruivo quer. De alguma forma eles acabam de pé, e Hinata o arrasta até o quarto, o jogando para dentro e ele mal tem tempo de encostas a porta antes de Hinata, mas uma vez, se jogar em cima de Kageyama (ele parece estar fazendo isso vezes demais hoje) e eles estão caindo na cama e um deles começa o beijo novamente, nenhum sabendo qual deles foi. (Mais tarde, um vai culpar o outro, mas Hinata tem certeza que a culpa foi toda dele.)

“Kageyama,” Finalmente Hinata fala, quando eles se separam. “Eu quero fazer de novo.”

“Quer- Você tá falando sério?” Kageyama está juntando as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer. “Nós não precisamos-”

“Eu quero!” Hinata encara as calças de Kageyama; ele consegue saber que Kageyama estava se animando também. “Nós fizemos da última vez, mas eu não sabia… Você sabe… Eu só queria fazer de novo.” Kageyama continua com um olhar relutante, então Hinata acrescenta um ‘por favor’, sabendo que Kageyama não consegue resistir.

Com um suspiro, ele finalmente dá um sorriso de lado e empurra Hinata para ir pegar as coisas que eles vão precisar. Hinata nem sabe se ele tem mais camisinhas, mas então Kageyama está de volta; ele tem pelo menos cinco nas mãos. Hinata o encara, e ele cora.

“Eu te falei, Suga me deu elas.” Ele murmura, olhando para outro lugar.

Francamente, Hinata não se importa em como ele as conseguiu, porque ele está se sentindo quente demais e tonto e excitado e ele só quer tirar suas roupas, e ele tira. Ele está lutando contra sua camiseta quando Kageyama finalmente para e o olha.

“Tire as suas também.” Hinata diz, inflando as bochechas. “Não é justo se só eu estou fazendo, me sinto burro.”

“Você é burro.” Kageyama retruca, mas está jogando sua jaqueta -agora suja- no chão e tirando a própria blusa, e Hinata dá um pulo e vai até as suas calças no mesmo instante. Kageyama acaba sentado no chão com Hinata em seu colo, ainda trabalhando no zíper. Ele não sabe muito bem que cara está fazendo, mas sente a ponta de sua língua no canto da boca em concentração quando Kageyama agarra seu rosto e o beija; suas mãos escorregam do zíper e de repente ele está de costas no chão, olhando para o rosto corado de Kageyama.

“Eu gosto de você.” Kageyama diz novamente, parecendo determinado, e acaricia Hinata com a mão aberta sobre suas calças. Hinata empurra os quadris contra a fricção, e mesmo que eles tenham feito isso por semanas a fio, dessa vez é diferente, porque eles estão fazendo com uma motivação totalmente diferente. Ou talvez, Hinata tenha descoberto a motivação que esteve por trás disso o tempo todo.

Ele sorri quando sente a mão quente de Kageyama deslizar para dentro de suas calças, em sua pele e em volta do seu membro e ele já está se sentindo bem, talvez seja mil vezes melhor que das outras. Hinata fecha os olhos e se foca na sensação; Kageyama faz o movimento para cima e para baixo algumas vezes antes de tirar a mão e Hinata suspira triste com a perda do contato. Não dura muito, entretanto, porque Kageyama está finalmente abaixando seu zíper e Hinata levanta o quadril para o ajudar.

Quando suas calças saem, ele se segura em Kageyama. Eles giram de novo e Hinata acaba ficando em cima, firmemente pressionado sobre o volume nas calças de Kageyama no que ele procura pelo zíper com suas mãos. Kageyama está pressionando a cabeça contra o chão e fechando seus olhos com força; ele parece estar perdido, então Hinata se inclina para baixo e o beija novamente. Ele não consegue parar de sorrir quando se afasta, porque Kageyama parece estar tão contrariado em estar preso no chão com Hinata se esfregando em si e estando por cima.

“Tire logo a porra das calças ou eu mesmo faço.” Xinga Kageyama, com os olhos ainda fechados. Hinata se arrepia com sua voz e desce pelo corpo de Kageyama levando as calças consigo, e eles estão nus no chão e se encarando.

“Deixa eu fazer isso por você dessa vez.” Hinata diz, finalmente, encontrando confiança em sua voz, mesmo sabendo que suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Kageyama abre a boca para protestar, mas Hinata apenas o empurra para o chão de novo e estica o braço para cima da cama. Ele tapeia um pouco até achar um dos (vários) tubos de lubrificante (seu rosto esquenta ainda mais, o que Suga achou que estava acontecendo?)

Kageyama assiste enquanto Hinata cobre seus dedos e então o entendimento se mostra evidente em seu rosto quando o garoto menor coloca a mão para trás e morde os lábios enquanto desliza um dedo para dentro de si mesmo. Kageyama está prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Hinata apenas acena com a cabeça.

“Não ouse dizer nada ou eu corto seu pau fora.” Ele diz. Na verdade, ele prefere os dedos de Kageyama, mas ele quer fazer isso ele mesmo. Ele quer impressionar Kageyama.

Enquanto ele trabalha, outro questionamento passa por sua cabeça, e ele decide perguntar. “Kageyama, você gosta de garotos?”

Kageyama o encara como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. “O que você acha, boke?”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!” Hinata coloca mais um dedo e morde novamente o lábio. “Tipo, você já gostou de garotas antes?”

Ele fica em silêncio por um tempo e Hinata acha que ele não vai responder, mas ele responde, dando de ombros. “Não sei. Nunca gostei de verdade de ninguém antes.”

Por alguma razão, isso faz Hinata ficar inesperadamente tímido. Ele é a primeira paixão de Kageyama. E então ele se dá conta que Kageyama provavelmente é a sua também.

Ele assente. “Acho que eu também.”

“Você sempre fala sobre como garotas são fofas,” Diz Kageyama, e ele soa um pouco inseguro, e Hinata não gosta disso. Por quanto tempo Kageyama tem se preocupado com isso?

“Garotas são fofas, mas eu não quero beijar nenhuma delas.” Como eu quero beijar você, ele não diz, mas ele sabe que Kageyama entende. “Além disso, você também é meio fofo, eu acho, quando sua cara não está atrapalhando.”

Kageyama está xingando baixinho e Hinata pega sua mão livre e a fecha em volta de seu membro em um aperto firme, e a voz de Kageyama morre na garganta. Isso é uma truque muito bom e útil que ele descobriu. Ele vai utilizar mais vezes.

Quando ele coloca o terceiro dedo, consegue se sentir ficando animado. Ele se sente super sujo, fazendo isso bem na frente de Kageyama, mas isso só o deixa mais excitado e ele sorri para o garoto abaixo dele. O rosto de Kageyama está imóvel o assistindo; uma das raras vezes em que ele não está falando nada e apenas observando. Ele parece bem sério, como se estivesse anotando mentalmente o que Hinata gosta e faz em si mesmo para fazer na próxima vez, e o pensamento de uma próxima vez deixa Hinata com mais calor ainda. Eles podem fazer isso sempre que quiserem agora.

De repente, Kageyama desvia o olhar. “Você é bonito.”

O coração de Hinata dá um pulo como faz toda a vez que Kageyama o elogia. Por alguma razão esse elogio o deixa tímido e o faz querer se cobrir , mas o olhar de Kageyama para ele o faz seguir em frente. Ele consegue fazer isso, já fez antes.

Ele retira seus dedos e pega um dos pacotes prateados que estão em volta de Kageyama. Kageyama pega um e empurra os braços de Hinata para longe enquanto abre o pacote e desenrola em torno de si, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele definitivamente está mais duro do que estava da outra vez, se é que isso é possível, e nem tocou em si mesmo; Hinata cora com a ideia de que talvez Kageyama tenha ficado dessa jeito só de o assistir. Talvez isso seja um pouco narcisista, mas é um bom pensamento. Todo seu corpo se sente aquecido.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Ele diz, pausado. “Você sabia como fazer tudo isso antes de nós fazermos, certo?”

Kageyama assente, então ele continua.

“Isso significa… Que você já tinha pensado em fazer isso antes?” Ele acha que é uma pergunta meio invasiva, mas realmente quer saber.

Kageyama então faz uma cara estranha como se estivesse prestes a correr para longe, então Hinata coloca uma mão em sua bochecha. “Vamos lá eu não ligo, só quero saber.”

O sim com a cabeça é quase imperceptível. “Não que eu estivesse planejando isso, eu só… Queria saber, para o caso de.” Seu olhar é de culpa, então Hinata se inclina e o abraça; Kageyama dá um pulo enquanto se sente ser esmagado por ambos os corpos.

“Cuidado, boke!” Ele grunhe, mas não empurra Hinata para longe.

“Ok, ok.” Hinata volta para trás e olha para o membro de Kageyama entre eles. Isso vai estar nele, mais uma vez, e ele vai fazer isso sozinho. Ele leu um pouco sobre, honestamente, mas só porque ele queria estar totalmente a par de todas as situações.

Ele se ajeita mais para a frente, uma coxa de cada lado dos quadris de Kageyama, as mãos apoiadas em seu peito. Kageyama, por sua vez, estava transparecendo um pouco de nervosismo, como se pensasse que Hinata ia o machucar, ou se machucar, ou machucar os dois.

Hinata coloca a mão para trás e segura o membro de Kageyama. É quente e ele sente as veias pulsando e está começando a se sentir impaciente, lembrando de como foi da última vez. Devagar, muito devagar, ele começa a deslizar para dentro. É apertado, e desconfortável, então ele pausa uma vez a cada alguns segundos para se permitir ajustar, mas ele está fazendo isso e sente uma pontada de orgulho ao ver a expressão de Kageyama.

“Kageyama, você vai me deixar ser tops da próxima vez, certo?” Ele respira fundo e diz, para se distrair. Kageyama suspira.

“Parece que você gosta muito disso, então eu não sei.” Ele responde, e Hinata arranha seu peito, envergonhado. Não que ele goste disso particularmente, mas é gostoso, e daí? Ele fala isso alto, e Kageyama só o olha com um sorriso que o confirma que estava sendo apenas provocado.

Com isso, Hinata respira fundo novamente e coloca o resto dentro de si, trincando os dentes, e ele consegue se sentir 100% preenchido. Ele se apoia contra o peito de Kageyama; as mãos de Kageyama estão em seus quadris para o ajudar a ficar no ângulo certo, e seus dedos escovam as marcas de ontem. Kageyama o assiste e então o pressiona para baixo, e a respiração de Hinata entrecorta. É gostoso.

Hinata se dá mais um minuto antes de se levantar novamente, e ainda é estranho, mas ele está se acostumando, Ele senta de volta e é muito melhor do que um minuto atrás, e ele consegue sentir o aperto de Kageyama em seus quadris se intensificar e sua respiração ficar mais ofegante.

Hinata senta a satisfação subindo por seu peito, e ele faz isso mais uma vez, mais confiante; ele assiste as mãos de Kageyama deslizarem para suas coxas, onde os músculos estão se contraindo, e ele se arrepia. As mãos de Kageyama em seu corpo sempre são boas, o tempo todo, mas especialmente agora, e ele consegue se sentir perdendo o foco. Piora quando as mãos de Kageyama voltam para seus quadris e subitamente os agarra com firmeza, puxando Hinata para baixo de encontro ao seu corpo e seus quadris se inclinam para cima, e Hinata consegue sentir ir fundo, muito fundo, escovando o ponto que o faz jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer o nome de Kageyama.

O ângulo é estranho, mas Hinata se sente um pouco mais no controle do que da última vez, e Kageyama está estocando tão fundo que é difícil até de respirar. Eles se movem juntos, e suas unhas estão deixando marcas no peito de Kageyama, e ele consegue sentir seu próprio membro pedindo atenção contra seu abdômen, até que a mão de Kageyama começa a masturbá-lo e ele geme alto e abertamente. Ele se sente sensível e seus nervos estão pegando fogo e ele consegue sentir cada ponto em que Kageyama está o tocando, dessa vez é tão melhor que dá outra que ele quer continuar fazendo isso, todos os dias, até ficar tão bom que nenhum dos dois vai ter fôlego.

“Kageyama” Hinata se escuta dizer, mal registrando o que está fazendo. “Diz Shouyou.”

Kageyama o encara e Hinata olha de volta para ele, e começa a se sentir envergonhado. Ele está quase retirando o que falou quando Kageyama o olha pensativo.

“Shou-chan.”

“Não!” Hinata soluça. “Isso é tão embaraçoso! Shouyou!”

Kageyama revira os olhos mas Hinata consegue ver os cantinhos de sua boca formarem um pequeno sorriso, então ele diz “Shouyou” e o coração de Hinata se enche e ele inclina os quadris para baixo, e dessa vez Kageyama geme. Hinata escuta e grava mentalmente para pensar sobre isso depois, mas agora ele está tão quente e quer que essa sensação se espalhe até para as pontinhas de seu corpo e quer ir até o limite, e quer ouvir Kageyama dizer seu nome novamente.

Quando ele o faz, expirando, ‘Shouyou’, Hinata goza, com a mão de Kageyama ainda o masturbando. Ele realmente vem por toda sua barriga e um pouco no abdômen de Kageyama e ele se sente absolutamente, maravilhosamente satisfeito. Ele deixa Kageyama agarrar seus quadris e continuar, se empurrando contra ele até que seus quadris estão tremendo e ele sente o maior pulsar dentro de si e ele está gozando, também, com outro gemido.

Quando Kageyama o solta, Hinata cai sobre ele. Kageyama sai de dentro dele fazendo um barulho de nojo para o provocar, mas ele não dá a mínima, porque se sente como se tivesse ganhado o campeonato nacional. Kageyama reclama do seu peso, mas não o tira de cima. Suas mãos deslizam das costas de Hinata até suas coxas, desenhando círculos nelas com as pontas dos dedos; Hinata queria saber como ele adivinhou que elas doem um pouco depois de todo o trabalho, mas ele aprendeu que Kageyama sempre sabe tudo sobre ele. Isso é outra coisa que faz ser perfeito sempre que eles estão um em volta do outro.

“Isso foi bom, certo?” Hinata finalmente diz quando recupera o fôlego.

“Não foi ruim.” Kageyama diz, e Hinata dá uma lambida em seu ombro, brigando. “Levantam esse chão vai me machucar.”

Hinata realmente, de verdade, não quer se levantar, mas se deixa ser rolado para o chão e levado até a cama. Kageyama tira a camisinha e a joga no lixo perto da cama; Hinata mantém os braços abertos, e Kageyama vem e se joga sobre ele. Ele graciosamente não reclama.

Eles acabam dormindo desse jeitinho, e quando Hinata acorda já passou das 11 da noite e ele entra em pânico sobre chegar logo em casa. Kageyama o diz para ficar durante a noite, soando grogue e sonolento, com seu rosto pressionado na lateral de Hinata. Hinata acaba ligando para a mãe e dizendo que vai ficar na casa de Kageyama para fazer um trabalho, e então ele se deixa ser novamente puxado e circulado por braços e ele volta a dormir quase que imediatamente. Ele acha que talvez é assim que ele queria estar desde sempre, aquecido e tranquilo e com Kageyama respirando calmamente ao seu lado.

Na manhã seguinte, eles tem que correr e se vestir para a escola, depois de tomarem banho e fazer o possível para ficarem apresentáveis (o cabelo de Hinata foi um pouco complicado de lidar, mas eles não acham que alguém vá perceber). Eles chegam no treino no limite do tempo, sem fôlego, e correm até a sala do clube para se trocarem.

Kageyama é o primeiro a notar todos olhando para eles, porque ele avisa Hinata com um leve cutucão em sua lateral. Hinata olha para cima e yeah, Sugawara está disfarçando um sorriso e Nishinoya e Tanaka estão o encarando com o que parece ser respeito. Hinata olha para si mesmo; com certeza eles não podem notar, certo?

Seu rosto esquenta quando ele olha para as marcas roxas, do tamanho perfeito das mãos de Kageyama, e ele está lutando para colocar a blusa o mais rápido possível. Kageyama parece estar já resignado, porque está fazendo tudo em seu ritmo normal, ignorando os olhares dos outros. Hinata desejava ser frio assim as vezes, mas quando ele lembra da noite passada, lembra que Kageyama não é sempre frio.

Antes de eles irem para a quadra, Hinata sente uma mão contra seu ombro, e ele vira para encontrar Sugawara sorrindo para eles. “Parabéns!” Ele diz, dando batidinhas no ombro de Kageyama também, que assente.

Hinata não sabe o que está acontecendo, mas ele assente também, e Kageyama sussurra um ‘obrigado’. Eles se ajeitam quando Suga está alegremente andando até a porta, como se tivesse atingido um grande objetivo e Hinata acha que talvez, sem eles saberem, ele atingiu.

Eles precisam agradecer Suga melhor depois, mas por enquanto ele só segura a mão de Kageyama e o arrasta até a quadra. É como sempre, ele pensa, só que melhor, porque os dedos de Kageyama se encaixam perfeitamente entre os seus.

Ele acha que talvez tudo bem em Kageyama ter ganhado essa competição. Ele ganhou muito mais, enfim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso! Eu li essa fic no AO3 e me apaixonei, ela foi publicada faz tempo, então estranhei não haver tradução. Fui atrás do twitter da autora para pedir permissão, ela gentilmente cedeu e permitiu que eu postasse para vocês.
> 
> Obrigada por cada voto e cada comentário, eu amo o carinho que recebi aqui, vocês são incríveis, e espero que me acompanhem em outras traduções/ trabalhos originais.
> 
> Tenho uma short fic também KageHina planejada, e, se vocês quiserem comentar quais outros casais vocês shippar, quem sabe eu não escrevo sobre ou procuro? (Eu vivo por BokuAka, IwaOi, DaiSuga, AsaNoya e KuroKen)
> 
> Mais uma vez obrigada por me deixar entreter vocês.
> 
> Com todo o amor,
> 
> Lau 💕

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, se quiserem falar comigo no twitter sobre, é @inukaggs  
> sou flopadona lá, mas entro direto. beijos e até o próximo cap!


End file.
